Jared and Kim love story: It's Fate
by Neejaloveslife
Summary: What happens when you are determined to get over your crush just when he starts to notice you? Will you give in or decide that he's just to late? This is exactly what happens to Kim. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**It's fate**

**A/N: hey guys! so this is a Jared and Kim love story. my crazy friend wanted one, so i made this one for her and you of course! This is my first story, so i would like to know what you think about it! the chapters are mostly from Kim's p.o.v. but also from Jared's. **

**so here is chapter one!**

**hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter one: The reveal**

**Kim's P.O.V**

''Kim you're going to be late again if you don't hurry up!'' my mother yelled. I was just getting my bag from the corner of my room. '' yeah I know, I'm coming!'' I yelled back. I ran downstairs in to the kitchen. My mother was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. '' Kim why can't you just be on time for once?'' she asked sounding irritated.'' I would be on time if I got the bathroom first, but no I don't. You know that is not my fault!'' I said while putting my shoes and my jacket on. '' Just go already, otherwise you'll miss the bus again''.'' Okay, bye mom!'' I yelled while rushing out of the door to the bus stop. Thank goodness I was still on time for the bus, otherwise I would have to walk to La Push High and that could take 45 minutes longer.

When I got out of the bus, I walked in to the parking lot and looked around for my group of friends. Our group was not like the biggest, but we were like the closest friends ever. It was me, Reshma, Robin, Dana, Janay. We've been friends since the first day of kindergarten. We really are inseparable.

I finally found them standing by Reshma's car. I walked over to them.'' Hey guys!'' I said to them and gave them all a hug. We walked inside the school and all went to our lockers. Our lockers weren't exactly close to each other. Mine was on the other side of the school and those from my friends were at the front of the school. That really sucked, because that meant that I had to walk to class alone every day.

That was not the worst of all. Right across my locker was the locker of the Whore of the school, Tenisha. She happens to be the girlfriend of Jared Cameron. He has been my crush since 1st grade. She is always trying to humiliate me in front of the whole school. I mean come on, why me? Oh yeah I remember.

_**I was still at my locker when the bell went off .''Shoot, I'm going to be late!'' I mumbled to myself. I slammed my locker and ran towards my class. When I ran around the corner, I literally ran into somebody and fell to the ground. It looked like I wasn't the only one who fell. '' Watch were you're going Bitch'' she said and stood up. I was still on the ground and my books were scattered on the floor. She kicked my books and they went flying to the other side of the hallway. I also stood up. I saw that she had minions with her.'' Looks like we have a new target girls'' she said and they started smirking at me. **_

Now every time she gets the opportunity, she goes for it. Lucky for me, she wasn't at the lockers yet. When I put my books in my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked who it was. I sighed when I saw it was Embry Call. Yeah we are sort of friends. I guess you can call it that. Every time Tenisha tried to do something to me, Embry would stand up for me and say something about her. I was really grateful for that.

''Hey Kim'' he said happily. '' Hey Embry'' I said back. ''Do you want to walk to class with me?'' he asked. ''Sure why not? What do we have first?'' I asked, looking around and making sure that 'The whore' wasn't in sight yet. ''We have homeroom first. Are you coming?'' he asked. I nodded and we walked side by side to homeroom.

When we entered the classroom, I walked over to my seat in the front and Embry to his seat in the back. I only have gym with my friends so that is not really nice as you can say it. This was one of my classes I had with Jared. The other ones were Math, English, History and Chemistry. Seriously what was wrong with me? I've had this crush on Jared for like ages and he doesn't even look at me. He is like Mr. Popular and is best friends with Paul, who is also a Mr. Popular. They are best friends and think they run the school. I really hate Paul. He is always picking on me. It was all the fault of that stupid skank Tenisha. I noticed that Jared and Paul weren't in homeroom, so I thought maybe was something wrong with Jared and started to worry about him.

'Kim get a head of yourself. Jared doesn't even like you. Get over it and go look for somebody else who at least takes time to look at you' a voice in my head said to me. I shook my head and paid attention to the teacher who was speaking about un upcoming test.

The other classes went by pretty quick and soon it was lunch time. I switched my books and went to find my friends. I went to the other side of the school and found them waiting for me at their lockers. ''Hey Kim'' Reshma said. '' Hey girlies, how were you're classes?'' I asked them. ''Pretty boring'' Reshma said. '' I had English from Mr. Weesie and he had his shirt half open, so you could see all the hair on his chest!'' Robin said while pretending to gag. '' Yeah, he was leaning on his desk so you could just look in his shirt. He thinks he is so hot.'' Dana said with a disgust look on her face. ''Well I just think he is a pervert'' Janay said. '' Yeah!'' we all said in unison.

We walked to the cafeteria together and of course 'The whore' is just walking to our table. ''And the show is beginning'' I mumbled to myself. ''He freak!'' she yelled towards our table walking straight up to me. ''I heard you are hanging around with Embry now'' she said it more as a fact. ''So what if I do?'' I spat at her while getting up into her face. I heard my other friends getting up as well. I think everyone was a little shocked I actually said something. Normally I just let her talk and do whatever she wants and wait for one of my friends to say something about it. Today I was just not in the mood to be picked on. ''Look girls, the freak is getting mad'' she said and they all started laughing. That just pissed me of more. To calm me down Reshma took my hand and squeezed it a little. It helped a bit. ''I guess you forgot something'' she said while holding up a notebook, which I recognized as mine. My eyes widened. 'How did she get that?' I thought. ''It's easy to get a nerd cracking your locker. There is one thing I don't like about this. Why is MY BOYFRIENDS name and YOUR name written all over it. You really think he is interested in YOU!'' she yelled at me. By now everybody in the cafeteria was looking at our little show.

''Okay that is enough!'' Embry said from the door. Everyone looked at him as he walked over to 'The whore' and stopped in front of her. ''Just leave her alone and give the notebook back'' he said with a menacing tone. She looked terrified as Embry looked at her. She quickly gave the notebook back and looked at me. '' Don't think you will get away with this'' she said while walking away with her minions.

Reshma was still holding my hand. I got my hand out of her grasp and ran out of the door to the bathroom. I locked myself up in the toilet and started bawling my eyes out. 'How could she do this to me? I did nothing wrong to her!' I thought to myself. I heard the bathroom door go open. ''Kim are you in here?'' Robin said. I didn't answer. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. There was no way I could still go to classes today. ''Kim open the door, we are here to support you. Don't let her get to you, she is just a dumb Bitch'' Janay said. They were right. I couldn't just stay here. I opened the door and as soon I was out I was attacked with hugs from my friends. ''oh, Kim we are so sorry we didn't tell that Bitch of'' Dana said while having a really guilty look on her face. ''It's really okay guys don't worry about it. I just think I'm going to go home for today'' I said. ''Okay we understand'' Reshma said, while we walked out of the bathroom.

The bell had already gone and the hallways were deserted. I hugged my friends goodbye for the day and they promised to text me after school. I called in sick and went home. As soon as I was home, I ran upstairs to my room and let myself fall on the bed. I started crying in silence when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. ''Go away!'' I yelled. The door opened and my mother came in sight. ''Oh, honey what happened?'' she asked while sitting at the edge of my bed. '' I don't want to talk about it'' I mumbled with my pillow stuffed in my face. ''It's okay you don't have to talk about it'' she said while taking the pillow out of my face and putting me in a tight embrace. ''Mom, everybody knows that I have a crush on Jared now. Tenisha said it out loud in front of the whole cafeteria. I don't know what to do!'' I cried. ''Is that what's bothering you. You just don't let her have her way by giving in. Since when do you care what people think about you. That's not my Kimmie. And about the guy, you'll find somebody who will care for you and love you. I promise, just wait.

My mom was right. I really don't care what people think of me, but this time I just couldn't control it. I decided that it was the best to just forget about Jared and wait for 'the one' to come to me. ''Thanks mom. You really are the best mom ever. I love you'' I said while hugging her. ''I love you to honey'' she said.

After I was calmed down again, I threw everything that had the name Jared Cameron on it away. I have to say I felt relieved. I still had a crush on him, but was determined to get over it. I couldn't just wait for one of the hottest guys and expect him to like me. Who am I kidding? He doesn't even look at me and is even picking on me from time to time.

Later that afternoon the girls texted me with messages to say they were there for me when I needed them and I could count on them. They were so sweet and the best friends ever. I decided to text Embry and thank him for standing up for me. That was so sweet! I got a text back saying that he would do it any time. I also got a text from Reshma saying that we would go to the movies tonight and that I had to come. I agreed and asked my mom if it was okay. ''Sure honey, but be back at 11 okay?'' she asked. ''Yeah mom, I will'' I said while walking back upstairs and getting ready. When I was ready I heard a honk outside and knew it were my friends. I went downstairs, kissed my mom on the cheek then said goodbye. I walked up to the car and waved at them. ''Hey Kim, are you feeling okay'' Robin said. ''Yes I'm fine, better than ever. I decided to get over Jared and move on. They nodded. ''LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!' Dana said. 'oh boy, this is going to be a crazy night' I thought as we left the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's faith**

**A/N: so this is Jared's p.o.v. it's not so long. i know that, but you just have to see it from Jared's point too. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Here it is!**

**Chapter two: Introducing**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

'It really sucks to be me! Why did this have to happen to me? I can't wait to go back to school! At least there will be something normal in my life' I thought while we were patrolling. 'Bro, shut the fuck up! Are you nuts? At least we get to ditch school sometimes!' Paul thought. 'Paul mind your own freaking business! You're not the one who has to break up with Miss Popular of the school because it's too dangerous. And actually I was going to break up with her anyway. But that's not the point!' I thought yelling a bit. ' I don't give a shit! Just do it. It's best for all of us' Paul said. I knew he was right. No one could know about our secret or Sam would skin me alive. 'Yes he would. I think he won't be the only one who would want to do that to you'' Paul said. 'Whatever man. I'm going home and get some sleep. School tomorrow remember?' I said while grinning, well actually I don't think that wolves can really grin. 'Yeah, I know don't remind me of that. I'm going to get some sleep too. See you later Bro' he said while running towards his own house. 'Later' I said while running to my own house.

When I got to my house, I phased back, put on my cut-offs and walked into the house. My mom was in the kitchen, pulling fresh baked cookies out of the oven. I kissed her on the cheek and told her that I really needed to get some sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:00PM. I didn't even know it was already that late. Before I went upstairs, I tried to steal some cookies from the tray, but failed because my mom caught me. She slapped my hand. ''Jared Cameron, don't you dare to steal one of those cookies!'' she said with a loud tone. '' Actually mom I was going steal more than one cookie, but you slapped my hand'' I said. '' You don't get those cookies! They are for my book club tonight. Now go to bed and get some sleep'' she said. I nodded and went upstairs. 'no cookies for me tonight I thought'. I pulled of my cut-offs and changed into clean boxers.

While lying in my bed, it thought of how I was going to break up with Tenisha. I mean she is hot, but it was only for the sex though. And she was easy. She screwed a lot of guys, so I don't think she will mind if I break up with her. With thought of ways to tell her I didn't want her anymore I fell in a deep sleep.

…

**Kim's P.O.V**

When we got to the cinema, we stepped out of the car. We walked up to the entrance, but didn't go inside yet. We still had to decide what movie we were going to watch. ''Okay, so what type of movie are we going to watch? A romance? Okay maybe not the best idea now, so what about an horror movie? What do you guys think?'' Dana asked. ''Yeah horror is a pretty good idea'' I said. ''Sure'' Robin, Reshma and Janay said in unison.

When we decided to go inside, I saw a group of five boys standing on the other side of the entrance. And it looked like they were looking at us. ''Hey girls, I think those guys are watching us. Aren't they in the same school as us too?'' I asked whispering. ''Yeah they are in school with us too and they are pretty hot!'' Janay said whispering. The guys waved at us and started to walk towards us. '' OMG...they are coming this way. What are we going to do now?'' Robin asked. ''Jeezz, just pretend normal and be cute.'' Reshma said. ''OMG…they are really close now, what am I going to do? Is my hair good? Do I have anything between my teeth? How is my make-up?'' Reshma asked in a panicked voice. We all started laughing but stopped when the boys were in front of us.

''Hey'' one of the boys said. ''These guys are Jay, Kyle, Chase, Serge and I'm Chad'' he said while smiling and winking at me. I blushed but didn't say anything back, so Dana said something. ''Hey, I'm Dana and these girls are Janay, Reshma, Robin and Kim'' She said. ''Okay, so what movie are you going?'' the guy named I think was Chase said. ''Well, we were planning on going to something with horror, what about you?'' Robin said. ''Okay cool, we wanted to go to a horror movie too'' Jay said. ''You guys want to go together?'' he asked. Janay look at all of us girls and waited for us to agree with them.

I thought it was actually good to do something with other guys instead of thinking about Jared all the time. 'Oh Kim, there you go again stop thinking about the dude! Have some fun with these guys and your friends. Besides, that guy Chad is totally checking you out!' the voice in my head said. We all nodded. ''Okay we will go with you guys'' Janay said happily. She is always kind of boy-crazy! One time we were

We all went inside and decided to watch Scream4. I was going to pay for my ticket, when Chad told me he wanted to pay for it. I said he didn't have to, but he insisted. He even wanted to buy popcorn and drinks. He was really sweet and I liked him. Not in 'That' way, but just as a friend. It looked like everybody had found someone to sit next to. Reshma and Jay, Robin and Kyle, Dana and Chase and Janay and Serge. I thought this was a girls night. Whatever…at least I have Chad.

The movie started and it exciting, but when it came to a scary part, I jumped and grabbed Chad's arm and squeezed it a little. My eyes widened when I realized what I was doing. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-'' ''It's okay, you can hold me if you want to'' he said winking at me. My cheeks went red and turned my face so he didn't see it. I think he saw.

When the movie was over, we all gathered by the main entrance. ''So, I guess we'll see you guys at school tomorrow?'' Robin said. ''Yeah sure, we should hang out some more'' Kyle said, while grinning at her. ''Yes, we totally should, but I think we have to go now.'' Janay said. ''Alright then, so see you girls tomorrow'' Chase said. We all said our goodbyes and went to our cars.

''sooooo…that was a really good night out, don't you guys think?'' Dana asked. ''Hell yeah'' we all said in unison. I noticed we really do that a lot. We drove in my driveway and I said goodbye to the girls and gave them all hugs. I went into my house and told my mom and dad I was home. I was really tired so I told them I was going to bed. I walked upstairs and into my room. I changed my close in my PJ's and got in bed. I set my alarm clock and lay down. With the idea of seeing Chad and the others tomorrow, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this is the chapter were it all happens! The IMPRINTING! but there will be a surprise. You want to know? I advise you to read the chapter. it's worth it!**

**So here comes the chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Jared's P.O.V**

**Chapter three: Imprinting**

I woke up in the morning, with the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned and got up. I changed in a dark blue jeans and a short-sleeved black T-shirt with white sneakers. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen. When I walked in I saw she had made my breakfast already. ''Morning mom'' I said, while kissing her on the cheek. '' Morning Jared. Did you sleep well?'' she asked. ''Yeah pretty good actually'' I said.

My mom and I lived alone together. My dad left my mother right after she told him she was pregnant. He was a real asshole. My mom is the best mother in the whole world and she is always there for me. I know I can't tell her about the secret but still.

When I was done with my breakfast, there was a knock on the door and I instantly knew that it was Paul. I said goodbye to my mom and went outside. Paul was leaning against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest. ''Hey Bro'' I said. ''Hey'' he said. We got in the car and I was suddenly thinking about how I was going to break up with Tenisha. I think Paul saw there was something with me. ''Bro, what's up with you? Why are you looking so Tense? Is it because you have to break up with Tenisha?''. When he didn't get an answer, he continued with talking. '' Okay, you know what? Just go up to her and tell her the truth. You really think she is going to care? She is just a skank and you know it. Like you said, you don't even liked her anyway. Come on, you're a dude and not a pussy!'' he said. I knew he was right. I shouldn't be worried about this. She probably doesn't care. ''Yeah you're right, I guess I should just say it in right when we arrive at school'' I said.

When we arrived at school I spotted Tenisha in the parking lot, talking with some of her minions. I told Paul that I would see him in class and walked up to Tenisha. ''JARED-BEAR!'' she yelled at me. Ugh….she was so annoying. ''Hey, we need to talk'' I said to her. ''Okay, what do you want to talk about sweetie?'' she said batting her eyelashes and straddling my arm. I pulled my arm away and decided to get to the point. '' I'm breaking up with you.'' Her expression changed from flirting to pained and then to angry. ''WHAT, YOU'RE DUMPING ME? YOU CAN'T DUMP ME. I DUMP THE GUYS. AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE DOING THIS! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS JARED CAMERON!'' she yelled at me and then stormed off. Wow…this went better than I thought. She didn't even try to punch me.

I walked inside the school towards my locker. I got my books and the bell went off. I walked to History, we had that class first. Luckily for me not with Tenisha. When I walked in, I saw I was one of the first. There were already a few people, but Paul wasn't here yet. I bet he was taking his time. Anyway, I went to sit at my seat in the front.

While taking my books out of my bag, people started walking into the classroom. I felt a sudden pull towards the door. I looked up and saw a row of students enter the classroom, but still there was this pull I couldn't explain. When the last girl walked in I went rigid. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. When she entered, her eyes went right to where I sat. Then her eyes met mine and it was like nothing else mattered. I felt like I should protect her and make her happy and smile.

'That's it!' I thought, not taking my eyes of her. I imprinted on her. When she noticed me staring at her, she quickly turned her head and walked towards a seat. It looked like she was coming my way, but then it became clear that her seat was right next to me. I still didn't take my eyes of her. I mean how could I? I could watch her every minute of the day.

I turned towards her and opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say. She was so beautiful. The way her hair was laying on her shoulders and how she pursed her lips. I think she noticed me staring at her with my jaw dropped. Then she turned to look at me, but didn't say anything. This was a perfect way to look her over. She had high cheekbones and gorgeous hazel eyes. It looked like they held confusion. She decided to break the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, this is the chapter from Kim's p.o.v. from how she experiences the actions of Jared and his sudden change in behavior.**

**Her is chapter four!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Chapter four: Why is he acting like this?**

**Kim's P.O.V**

When I walked in class, my eyes shot right to Jared's seat and I saw he was already in his seat. 'I wonder where he was yesterday' I asked myself. 'Why do you care, you are OVER him remember?' the voice in my head said. I looked again and his eyes met mine. I don't know what happened to him, but it looked like he went rigid. When I realized I was looking at him, I quickly turned my head and walked towards my seat. My seat was next to Jared of course.

The teacher wasn't in class yet, so I took my books out of my back and put them on my desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone looking at me. It was Jared. 'Why is he looking at me?' I thought. I turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. I almost started drooling…ALMOST, NOT YET! His eyes were beautiful. He had dark brown eyes and it looked like they were sparkling. This crush (*cough cough* obsession) had to stop. Like right now. 'Come on Kim, you can do this, just let him know what you feel. Okay maybe not, just don't do anything stupid' I said to myself. He had his mouth open and it looked like he was going to say something, but he just stared. I decided to break the silence.

"Do you need something?" I asked him in an arrogant tone. When I said that, his face fell and he looked like he was just punched in the face. I didn't mean to be like this, but I just said what came up to me. ''Yes, actually I wanted to ask you if I could borrow a pen'' he said. Really? REALLY? He is staring at me for like 5 minutes and he is asking me if he could borrow a pen! ''Okay?'' I said. It sounded more like a question. I was even surprised he talked to me. He never did, he didn't even look at me. Now, he was totally different. He didn't seem like the arrogant, cocky Jared anymore, but actually normal. Okay normal, he wasn't normal. He was huge, had a really great muscular body. He was so HOT! 'Kim! What are you doing? You are over him! Stop acting like this!' the voice in my head said.

I noticed Jared never stopped looking at me. I quickly grabbed my bag from the ground and searched for my pen case. I found it and took a pen out of it. I reached my hand out, so that Jared could grab it. When he took the pen, our hands brushed against each other. It felt like there went an electric shock through me. His hands we abnormally warm, but it felt so good.

It took him a minute to realize that I was still holding the pen for him to take. When he'd grabbed it, I quickly turned towards the board. The teacher just appeared in class. Throughout the whole class, I felt Jared's eyes on me. I felt really uncomfortable.

I was glad when the bell rang. As quickly as I could, I collected my books, grabbed my bag and practically run out of the classroom. I knew it had no point, because I would have the next two classes with him too. I sighed as I walked towards my next class, hoping it was going to be better than History.

I was wrong. The next two classes were the worst ever! He was staring at me the whole time and I was really uncomfortable. At some point the teacher had to ask Jared to look at the board, otherwise he would have to report himself at the principal's office. Eventually he did. As soon as it was lunch, I raced towards my locker, put my books in and went to the other side of the school to eat lunch with my friends. We decided to have lunch with Chad and his friends.

When I walked towards my friend's lockers, I already saw them standing there and the boys too. I walked over to them and gave my girlfriends a hug. Chad gave me a hug too, but the other boys just said a 'hey' to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jared leaning against Paul's locker. They were both staring at me. What was wrong with them? A few days ago they thought I wasn't even worthy to look at and now they were staring at me. It kind of freaked me out.

''Kim, did you hear what I just said?'' Reshma whispered to me. ''Huh…what?'' I said. She rolled her eyes. ''I asked you why you were staring at Jared and Paul. I thought you were over him'' she whispered. ''Oh yeah I'm totally over him. It's just…nothing, I tell you later'' I whispered back. ''Okay'' she whispered back. After that we turned back to our friends and Chad and his friends.

''Are you okay?'' Chad asked. ''Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me'' I said. '' Okay, I won't. You look really pretty today'' he said. ''Thanks'' I said while blushing. When I looked over where Jared and Paul were standing, I saw Paul calming Jared down. It looked like he was shaking. My friends saw that I looked in their way and looked too. '' What's up with him? Looks like he is shaking.'' Janay said. '' Yeah, what is up with the shaking. Is he doing alrightie?'' Dana asked laughing at her own comment. That was typical of her. '' Yeah, it kind of looks like when Reshma is laughing'' Robin said. Everybody laughed, even the boys. Only Reshma not. '' Ha-ha, really funny. I do NOT shake when I laugh'' she said. ''Yes you do. Here look at this. I filmed it'' Janay said while taking her phone out of her pocket and showing the video. '' Okay maybe I do, but you don't have to remind me of it'' she said. We all rolled her eyes. When I looked over to the place where Jared and Paul stood, they were gone. '' Hey, we are going to go to the cafeteria are you coming or what?'' Robin asked to me. '' Yeah I'm coming'' I said while walking with them towards the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's fate**

**Chapter five: The Chad-incident**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I was going to run after her, but decided not to. Then I realized something. I didn't even ask her name, or told her mine. I think knows mine though. 'Shoot! Why didn't I ask her name? You're such an idiot Jared!' I told myself. Paul and I were actually going to the cafeteria to eat lunch, but I wanted to know what Kim was going to do. I really didn't want anything to happen to her.

I walked over to Paul's locker on the other side of the school, after putting my own books in my locker. When I got there, Paul was leaning against his locker looking to where I was coming from.

'' Hey, Bro'' he said. ''Hey'' I said back, not really paying attention to him, but trying to find the beautiful girl who sat next to me. '' What's up with you? Afraid Tenisha is going to show up and kick your butt?'' he said laughing. ''No, of course not. Man listen. I imprinted today on this girl I have a few classes with. Bad thing is , I don't know her name. Maybe you know her. I really got to find her.'' I said while looking around the hallway. '' Bro relax, you'll find her. she is here in school right? Maybe she's just to the cafeteria or something.'' He said, trying to calm me down. How in the hell was I going to calm down?

Just when he said that, I saw her. She was walking towards a group of girls and boys. I immediately got jealous. 'What if she has a boyfriend? What I am I going to do then? Beat the guy up and tell him to leave her alone? No…she might hate me after that' I thought to myself. ''Is that her?'' Paul asked nodding to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I nodded, still not taking my eyes of her. ''I know who she is. That's Kim.'' 'Kim. That is such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl' I thought.

I was going to walk up to her when Paul stopped me. ''Dude, why don't you let me go'' I said through gritted teeth. ''What will she think if you just walk up to her while she is standing with her friends or maybe even boyfriend'' he said. ''Don't say that. Maybe she doesn't even have one'' I said. After I said that, I saw the guy named Chad giving MY Kim a hug. 'Your Kim? You aren't even friends! Let alone, that you haven't even had a normal conversation!' the voice in my head said to me. The voice and Paul were right. Maybe later was better, but I am definitely not going to let her alone with Chad. '' Fine, but were staying here'' I said. ''Whatever you want Bro'' Paul said.

I saw Kim staring at us and then her friend whispered something to her, but I couldn't make it out because of the noises in the hallway. Then that 'Chad' guy asked her if she was okay. I heard her say: '' Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me''. When he said to her that she was pretty, she said thanks and started blushing. That did it, I was so angry and started shaking violently. Paul tried to calm me down. ''Dude, you really need to calm down, you can't phase right here in school. Seriously do you want everybody to know about us?'' he said. I couldn't speak and instead started shaking even more. Paul saw that it was already too late to calm me down, so he dragged me outside into the woods.

As soon as we were in the woods, I exploded. Paul followed right after taking his clothes of. I also felt the presence of Sam and Embry. Embry had just phased and wasn't able to go to phase back, so he had to stay in wolf form. 'Yeah, this really sucks!' Embry thought. 'Oh you pussy, stop whining and go back to your knitting!' Paul said in an irritating tone. ' Hey, I'm not a pussy! I bet you felt the same way when you first exploded into a big hairy mythical creature, who is now suddenly supposed to be real!' he shouted angry at Paul. 'Hey, you better watch it before I-' 'Enough you two!' Sam shouted at the two of them in his Alpha voice. That both shut them up.

'What's the problem guys?' he asked. 'Mister Jared over here just imprinted on Kim Connweller.' Paul said in a dramatic voice. At the mention of Kim's name, all the images from the moment I imprinted, Chad hugging Kim and tell her she looked pretty shot through my head. When I thought about Chad, all the anger came right back. I ran into a small tree next to me and it fell over. 'That is messed up, dude! You imprinted on Kim? Now you finally notice her? She's been going to our school since first grade! ' Embry said. After Embry said that, I felt really guilty. She's been going to school with us since first grade and I didn't even notice her? I'm so bad. 'YES you are! Do you really think she will accept you right away?' Embry said angry. 'Dude, shut the fuck up! You're only making it worse!' Paul yelled. 'PAUL!' Sam warned. 'Yeah, alright alright. I know' he said.

'Jared, I suggest you call in sick and come back to the woods' Sam said. 'NO, I'm not going to leave Kim with that creep of a Chad!' I yelled at him. 'Jared, you can't control yourself now. Do you want Kim to get hurt?' he said. That shut me up. He was right, I didn't want something to happen to her like with Emily. Sam started to growl. 'Sorry Sam' I said with a sympathetic look. 'It's okay. Just go and come back. You too Paul. You guys have to patrol anyway this afternoon' he said. I nodded and ran behind a tree where we hid extra clothes. When we had them on, we ran towards the school. We noticed lunch was already over and everybody was already in class. Paul and I called in sick and went out of the school, towards the woods.

When we got into the woods and phased, Sam was gone. That only left me, Paul and Embry. It killed me to be away from Kim. As soon as patrol is over, I'm going to see how Kim will get home and if she has to take the bus, I will offer her a ride back to her house. 'Bro, you're already whipped!' Paul said grinning( It looked more like a menacing look). 'Wait until you imprint' I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I already got a lot of them. Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! I only own: Reshma, Robin, Janay, Dana and Chad. The others belong to SM!**

**Here is chapter six!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter six: What am I going to do?**

**Kim's P.O.V**

When we were walking towards the cafeteria, I realized I haven't seen Embry at school today. Maybe he was sick or something. He is probably going to show up tomorrow. There were a questions that were bothering me. 'Why was Jared suddenly so interested in me and why did he keep staring at me? Is this some kind of joke? Maybe he made a bet with Paul and is he trying to set me up and why was he shaking? Where did they go?' I thought to myself. He is acting really different now and it is just weird. When I came out of my 'Jared-day-dream', I noticed we were already in the cafeteria.

''Are you sure you are okay Kim? You seem kind of distant.'' Chad asked. ''Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired'' I assured him and gave him a faint smile. He smiled back and grabbed my hand to lead me to the table in the corner of the cafeteria. When he took my hand, it just felt wrong. I don't know what it was, but I thought of the warmth that came from Jared's hand and when he touched me I felt like I was on cloud nine. I wanted to pull my hand back, but didn't. I didn't want to hurt Chad and a guy friend was exactly what I needed. Just some distraction from Jared. That seemed impossible given the events that happened today.

When I didn't see Jared in the cafeteria, I was kind of sad. What the hell is happening to me? I'm trying to get over this guy, but he keeps coming back.

I sat at the table with Chad on my right and Reshma on my left. ''Are you going to tell what was up with the staring at Jared and Paul at the lockers?'' she asked whispering. ''This might seem strange, but when I walked in class this morning Jared acted really weird and was staring at me the whole time. So I was like 'Do you need something?' but I said it a little bit arrogant. Then he was like 'Yeah, actually I was going to ask you if I could borrow a pen'''. I took a pen out of my bag and gave it to him and the next classes he didn't stop looking at me until the teacher said something about it. And then just a few minutes ago at the lockers, Paul and Jared were both staring at me, so that was just creepy and weird'' I whispered to her. I really wasn't going to tell her about the hand-touching and me being on cloud nine.

I quickly looked around the table to see if anyone heard something about what I just said, but everyone had their own conversation. Chad was talking about sports with Kyle, so he didn't hear anything too. I looked back to Reshma, who sat there fidgeting with her fingers and seemed to think about something. '' What's wrong?'' I asked her in a normal volume. ''Nothing, it's just that maybe he could just pretend to be interested in you and made a bet with Paul or something'' she said in a worried tone. ''I know, I was thinking about that too. I'm just trying to get over him, but now he is acting like this! What am I going to do?'' I whispered in a panicked tone. ''Kim, you got to do what you think is best for you. I just don't want you to get hurt'' she whispered back. ''Yeah I know, thanks. You're really a good friend'' I said to her and gave her a hug.

After the little conversation I had with Reshma, we turned back to reality and started eating our lunch and mingle in the conversation. When the bell rang, I was going to go to Art, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned around and saw that it was Chad. ''Hey Chad, what is it?'' I asked curious. ''I was wondering if maybe, I-I…could give you a-a… ride home?'' he asked stuttering. ''Oh, you don't have to. I always go by bus. You don't have to drive that far, just to get me home'' I said quickly. I mean, he is a pretty hot guy and nice and stuff, but I don't like him in THAT way. It's just not feeling right and I don't know why. '' No I really don't mind, unless you don't want me to drive you home of course'' he said a little upset. ''Okay you can ride me home'' I said to make him feel better. His face lit up immediately. ''Okay see you after school then Kim'' he said happily. ''Bye!'' I said.

The next classes Paul and Jared still didn't show up and I was wondering what was up with them. I decided to just not think about it anymore. I just paid attention to the teachers, but after a while my mind wondered of and I started to think about Jared again. 'Kim this is not what you want! Do you really think he is suddenly interested now? He ignored you for years and now he is all staring at you? This has to be some kind of joke!' the voice in my head said. Wow, I think I'm really going nuts now. This is just not healthy! I can't get him out of my head! Urghhhh… just think of what Reshma said: 'Do what you what you think that is the best for you'. Yeah like that is going to help. I think the best for me is to be with Jared, but that's never going to happen anyway.

That was not even the biggest problem. I still didn't know how I was going to handle the Chad-thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a chapter of how Jared experiences Kim's thing with Chad. Is he her boyfriend or not? If you want to know more, Read. And please review! I would appreciate that.**

**Here is chapter seven!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter seven: Is he?**

**Jared's P.O.V**

I was waiting for the school bell to ring. I wanted to see Kim so bad. I wanted to hear her voice and see her beautiful eyes. Oh god.. the guys were right, I'm already whipped. 'We told ya' Paul said. 'Paul, will you please stay out of my fucking mind!' I practically yelled at him. 'Hey, no need to get all grumpy! Jeezz, how long do you have to wait until the bell goes?' he asked. 'I think I got about five minutes or something' I said. 'Okay, good luck bro' he said. After that he left me alone I started pacing back and forth, trying to think of ways how to ask Kim if I could give her a ride.

When the bell rang, I quickly ran to the tree where our clothes lay. I put them on and made sure I was presentable. I took a deep breath and walked into the parking lot. Kids were flowing out of the school and I was trying to find Kim in the row of kids that went passed me. I looked around. Maybe she was already out of the school. No…she can't be that fast.

While thinking about that, I felt a tug in my chest. It was making me look to the entrance. Then I saw her. She was just as beautiful as she was this morning. When she walked through the doors I saw that moron of a Chad walking with her. He really pisses me off. 'Maybe he is her boyfriend! He is with her all the time. I bet he is' I thought to myself. 'No, maybe they are just friends. How do you know. It isn't like they are holding hands and being all 'couple'!' the voice in my head said.

I decided to watch what they were going to do. I watched them walk towards a car. I guess it was Chad's. That son of s bitch is going to give MY Kim a ride home! He opened the door for her and helped her get in. I saw that he was holding her waist, so that she could climb in. That really pissed me of. He was touching her! I'm supposed to be the one that gives her a ride home and helps her get into the car! Not HIM! That useless piece of SHIT! 'Calm down Jared, you don't want to phase in front of the whole school' I said to myself, attempting to calm myself down. It worked a bit, but I was determined to follow them, plus I would know where her house is.

I ran into the woods and phased. Embry was still there, but left me alone. I was grateful for that. I glanced to where the car stood and saw them back out of the parking lot.

I followed them all the way to Kim's house and found out that Kim lived not so close to the school. If she had to walk, it would at least take 45 minutes to get there. The car stopped by an average house. I quickly phased back and put the clothes I had tied around my ankle on. Chad had now stepped out of the car and walked to the other side to help Kim out.

That brought my thoughts right back to the moment when he was holding her waist in the parking lot. The anger came back again at the thought of HIM touching her. I knew I had to calm myself down.

He walked her to the door and then he asked something that made me want to rip his throat out, but also gave me a sight of relieve and. ''So Kim, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go on a date with me?'' he asked in a nerves voice. I was really glad he wasn't her boyfriend. At least I don't have to worry about that, but what if she likes him and he does become her boyfriend? I shook the thought away and continued to listen to the conversation. ''I don't know, I'm kind of busy at the moment. Maybe another time?'' she asked. I had to smile a bit though. If she really liked him, she would've said yes right away. ''Yeah sure, totally I don't mind. Do you want me to ride you to school tomorrow?'' he asked. And there goes the anger again. Man….I really got to stop being so angry now. I just couldn't think of the thought of Kim being with somebody else than me.

'' No, you really don't have to, I already told you that after lunch. I like it to go by bus'' she assured him. I sighed again, of relieve of course. ''Okay, I see you at school I guess'' he said and gave her a hug. I really wanted to go there and kill him right there and now, but what would Kim think of me? ''Yeah, see you at school'' she said with the voice of an angle. I could listen to it all day. Before he went into his truck, he gave her a small wave and then started the truck and backed out of the driveway.

After he left, I decided to stick around a little longer. I heard somebody going up the stairs and thought it was Kim. A light went on and I decided to look. I wanted to know where her room was. I quickly phased again, because it's kind of creepy when suddenly a guy is standing in front of your house, trying to get a peek inside.

I walked towards the light and saw her sitting at her desk, probably doing some homework. She was so beautiful as she sat there, pursing her lips as she was thinking. I could watch her like this all day.

I lay there until it became dark and saw her yawning. She walked out of her room and down stairs. I guess to say goodnight to her parents or something. I was right. She walked back upstairs and went into her bed. I waited until I heard her breathing slow down and then decided it was the best for me to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow I was going to talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaiming: I don't own Twilight. I only own Reshma, Robin, Dana, Janay and Chad.**

**Here is chapter eight!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter eight: Why are they so damn gorgeous? **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

The next morning I stepped out of the bus into the parking lot. I looked around for my friends and saw them standing at the usual spot near Reshma's car. I walked over to them, gave them all hugs. When we were walking in the school towards our locker, I told them I would see them in gym class.

I put my books in my locker and closed it. The first bell rang and I turned around to walk towards my first class. Of course, my bad luck, I walk right into 'The whore'. SHIT! Why does this always happen to me? ''Well well, look who we've got here. If it isn't the freak. Still dreaming about Jared?'' she and her minions laughed at me. ''Shut up!'' I spat at her. she shoved me into the lockers. ''You think you have a chance? Forget it! He's mine!'' she almost yelled at me. Then suddenly she was pulled back by someone I didn't expect to. Jared. ''Jared sweetie, did you realize that breaking up with me was the worst decision ever?'' Tenisha asked, stepping closer to him. ''No, I want you to leave Kim alone!'' he said through gritted teeth. He knew my name? how did he know my name and why was he doing this for me? ''Now where is the fun in that?'' she asked smirking at me. ''Jared, it's okay. You don't have to do this to me, I can handle it'' I whispered from behind his back. He was acting really strange. Now he is even saving me from Tenisha. He didn't respond to me, he just took a step closer to Tenisha. ''Just get out of here Tenisha and leave her alone'' he said with a really menacing voice. I saw her expression change. It went from a smirk to a frown. ''Fine, if that's what you want. Being all good to the freak over there. Don't think you will get another chance'' she said before huffing and walking away with her minions.

When she was gone, I looked over to Jared. It looked like he was shaking. I didn't know what do to. I mean how will he react if I touched his arm? I decided to do what came to me. I reached my hand out and touched his arm. It felt just as when he took the pen out of my hand the other day. The shaking stopped immediately. He turned to me and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. ''Are you okay Kim? Are you hurt? Did she hurt you? Because I swear-'' I cut him off. ''I'm fine, don't worry. Thanks for saving me by the way, but I'm already late for class'' I started to walk towards my class. ''Bye Kim, see you later!'' he yelled after me. ''Bye'' I said kind of unsure what to say back.

I was late for class. Luckily the teacher wasn't that mad at me. The class after that, we had gym class. Did I mention I had that class with Jared too? I really didn't want to face him right now, even if he had those gorgeous eyes, you could get lost in.

I quickly walked to the gym locker-room and saw that my friends were already there. ''Hey Kim'' Dana said. ''Hey girls'' I said back. We changed our clothes and went into the gym.

''So, anything exciting happened today?'' Robin asked me. ''Yeah, I got late for class because of queen bitch'' I said dramatically. ''Oh Kim not again, what did she do to you now?'' Reshma asked worried. '' Nothing actually. I was surprised myself too. Jared suddenly showed up and told her off'' I said thinking of Jared again. When I came back to reality, I saw they were all staring at me with their jaws dropped. I had to snap my fingers in front of them to get them out of it. ''Why would he do that. I thought he was her boyfriend?'' Janay asked. ''They broke up for sure, I know it'' I said. ''So…that means he is single again?'' Janay asked. ''Yeah, but it isn't like he is in to me, so why would I care'' I said. ''Oh come on Kim, there are other guys. Like Chad, he seems to really like you'' Dana said wiggling her eyebrows. ''I just don't like him in that way. Just as a friend'' I said. ''Okay, if that's what you want'' Robin said throwing her hands up.

We were doing squat jumps on the trampoline. I really liked doing that. I was just done with mine, when I saw Jared coming up to me. 'Relax Kim, you can do this, calm down' I thought to myself. ''Hey Kim'' he smiled, showing his perfect with teeth. I couldn't do anything but smile back. ''Hey Jared'' I said shyly. Reshma was coming to stand behind me. She whispered something in my ear. ''Remember Kim, you are over him''. I heard some of it, but I was staring in Jared's eyes again, totally getting lost. Why are they so damn gorgeous? He just stared back.

I heard something come down with a thud next to me, but didn't look what it was. Reshma was shaking me. ''Kim, do you need a bucket, before you start drooling or something? She whispered to me. ''huh…?'' was all I could say. I saw Jared chuckle, almost like he heard what Reshma said. I quickly looked down and felt my cheeks go red. ''Hello, still laying here on the floor! Can somebody please come and get me up?'' Robin said with a little bit of drama. ''Oh just stand up you big baby!'' Janay said, just being done with her squat jump. I had to laugh a little, and so did Jared and Reshma. I looked back to Jared. ''I guess I'll speak to you another time then?'' I said. his face lit up a bit. ''Yeah, totally'' he said happily.

The gym class went by fast and soon it was lunch. We were sitting with the boys again. It's not that I don't like sitting with them, it's just that I think that Chad likes me. I just don't want to hurt his feelings. 'Come on Kim, this boy really likes you! Just go on a date with the guy' the voice in my head said. I thought about it. Maybe I could just give it a try. It's not like it's going to hurt anybody's feelings right?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, this chapter is a little bit longer than usual. Thanks for the reviews BTW, you guys are great!**

**Here is chapter nine!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter nine: What am I going to do?**

We were in the cafeteria at our normal table in the corner. Just usual seats. Reshma on my left and Chad on my right. I saw Jared sitting with Paul on the other side of the cafeteria, but they were staring at me….Again. What is wrong with those two? Do I have some disease or something? I looked again and I saw somebody else sitting at their table. They always hung out together. When they both disappeared for two weeks and then came back, they just totally ignored their formal friends and were all like best buds. I looked careful, not wanting to think I was staring at them. It was Embry! EMBRY? I thought he said he couldn't stand those two. Why would he hang out with him now? Although I must say, that he looked…..Huge, and muscular, with his hair cut short. Just like Paul and Jared. He was only away for one day! how could he get that huge? I was really confused now.

''Kim, why are you looking so confused?'' Reshma asked. I nodded my head in the direction of the table where Embry was sitting now. I guess the other girls noticed too, because when I looked at them they were all gaping in their direction. ''Holy shit! Embry's looking hot!'' Janay said, not too loud, so only our table could hear it. ''Yeah, you can say that!'' Robin said. ''What? He is obviously on steroids'' Serge said. ''Maybe, but he is looking fine to me'' Dana said while rubbing her own hands together. I laughed at her. ''Okaaayyyy…well enough about Embry's sudden change, I still need to switch my books, so I'm going to my locker now'' I said getting up. ''I'll walk with you'' Chad said also getting up. ''Okay'' I said. ''Bye guys!'' I said waving at them. ''Bye!'' they said back.

When we arrived at my locker, I quickly switched my books and Chad asked me something I knew would come. ''Kim, have you thought about what I said the other day? You know, going on a date…with me?'' he asked looking to the floor. ''Yeah sure. I want to go on a date with you'' I said. he looked up at me and grinned. ''Really? Okay, do you want to go out tomorrow?'' he asked. ''Yeah sure, sounds good to me'' I said grinning a little. ''Where are we going? Because then I wear something that is appropriate'' I said. ''Just wear something comfy, it's not going to be fancy, I can tell you that'' he grinned at me. I smirked back at him. ''I guess I'll see you around?'' I asked. ''Yeah totally, see you'' he said. After he said that, he walked away. I walked through the hallway, on my way towards the cafeteria again. We still had 20 minutes. I was going to walk towards the door, when a warm hand gently grabbed my wrist. There was only one person that had this warm hand. I turned around and was met by those gorgeous eyes again. ''Hey Kim'' he said smiling his beautiful white smile at me. ''Hey Jared'' I said, not looking away from his eyes. ''I thought maybe we could have our conversation now'' he said. ''Sure why not'' I said. OMG, what am I getting myself into. Jared, in my eyes the hottest guy in school wanted to talk to me! Are you kidding me? ''Will you talk with me outside'' he said still looking into my eyes. I nodded and followed him outside. He sat down on a bench in front of the school and I sat beside him.

I didn't know what to say, and I think he knew because he started talking. ''So, what's your favorite color?'' he asked. ''Uh…blue, green, yellow, what's yours?'' I asked him. he chuckled. God…his voice was so husky and sexy! ''Blue'' he said looking me in the eyes. He smiled at me. I smiled back. I mean who wouldn't smile back?

We asked each other questions for about 15 minutes and I got to know about him a lot. Like that he and his mother lived alone. That his father left when his mother told him she was pregnant. I felt bad for Jared, not knowing who his dad is. There were also a lot of nice things, like some really funny moments of his childhood and how sweet his mom is. I sat in awe when he told me. He really cared about her. It was actually really weird how open he was to me and how easy it went. I also told him things about me. Like my hobby's. I really like reading and going out with me friends. I also like to go on a hike through the woods. When I said that he became a little tense. I asked him what was wrong, but he said it was nothing, so I shrugged it off. He just told me that I had to be careful when I was in the woods. I told him I did it a lot and that he didn't have to worry about it, but he made me promise it. I felt like I couldn't deny it so I promised.

When the bell rang we walked inside the school. ''Kim, can I ask you something?'' he asked looking me in the eye. I nodded. ''Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?'' he asked. My jaw dropped. What the hell? Jared Cameron just asked me, Kim Connweller on a date? Then I realized something. I already had a date. Shoot! Why did I have to agree with go on a date with Chad? Oh yeah, maybe because I was desperate to get Jared out of my head? I frowned. ''Kim, are you okay? I shouldn't have asked you out this fast. I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot!'' he said panicked and rubbing his face with his hand. ''No, that's not it, it's just that I kind of already planned something for tomorrow'' I said kind of upset. I couldn't just blow Chad of I knew that. His face showed relieve, but also sadness. I kind of felt bad for him. ''Okay, well maybe another time?'' he asked. I looked into his eyes and it was like they were pleading me to say yes. ''Sure!'' I said smiling at him. His face lit up immediately. ''I was wondering if I could have your number?'' he said looking to the floor. ''Yeah, of course'' I said and gave him my number. He gave me his too.

After we said our goodbyes, I sped to class. Luckily I wasn't too late yet. I took my seat in the front and put my books on my desk.

When the classes were over I sped to my locker and pulled my books out and put them in my bag. I saw someone coming up to me and when I looked I saw it was Chad. I felt bad that I was just going on a date with him because I wanted to get over Jared, but now Jared himself even asked me out! I just have to go one date with Chad and see how it will work out. Maybe it won't be that bad.

''Hey Kim'' he said smiling at me. ''Hey Chad'' I said giving him a faint smile. I saw Jared standing on the other side of the hallway with Paul and Embry. ''So, shall I pick you up at seven tomorrow?'' he asked. ''Yeah sounds good to me'' I said zipping my bag so it closed. ''Okay , great! I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?'' he said giving me a hug. ''Bye!'' I said. I walked past Jared, Paul and Embry to exit the school, when I felt the same warm hand grab my wrist again. I turned around to be met with Jared's gorgeous eyes again. Why can't I stop looking at them? ''Is he your boyfriend?'' he asked. It sounded more like a demand. ''What? No he is not, why do you want to know?'' I asked him being totally confused. ''Is that why you don't want to go on a date with me? Because you like him more?'' he sounded sad. ''No, of course not! I like you too, but I kind of already said yes to go on a date with him and just didn't want to hurt his feelings'' I said quickly. I shut my eyes as I realized what I just said. I just practically told him that I liked going on a date with him more than with Chad. His face lit up a bit. ''Okay, it's fine, I just wanted to know. Do you want a ride home?'' he asked. ''That is really not necessary, I can go by bus'' I said. ''Oh, come on please, I want to'' he begged me. '' Okay fine'' I said giving in and laughing at his expression. He laughed too.

We walked to his car and he helped me in it, holding the door open. I climbed in and so did he on the other side. I told him where my house was and he started driving. We drove in silence, not really uncomfortable, but just a nice silence. Then one question popped into my head. ''Jared, can I ask you something?'' I asked. ''Sure, go ahead'' he said. ''Why do you want to hang out with me?'' I asked him. his head shot right to me. ''I'm sorry I never did. It's just I realize now, that you're so beautiful'' he said smiling at me. I blushed and quickly looked away. He chuckled again.

''Here it is'' I said pointing to my house. He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. Before I could open the door, Jared had already opened it. He held out his hand. I took it and climbed out of the truck. He walked me to the door and turned to face me. ''Shall I pick you up for school tomorrow?'' he asked. ''If you want to, you don't have to'' I said. he smiled. ''Kim, you're not going to win this, just say yes'' he said smiling. I huffed. ''Fine, okay yes you can'' I said smirking at him. he smirked back. ''See you tomorrow then'' I said. Then he did something I never expected. He pulled me to him and enveloped me in a warm and nice hug. It was the best hug I ever had. It felt save. When he unwrapped his arms from me, I almost pulled him back, but I controlled myself. ''Bye Kim'' he said. ''Bye'' I breathed out, still breathless. I watched him walk away and wave for one last time. I waved back and then turned around to go into my house, smiling at the thought of seeing Jared tomorrow. I still had the date with Chad, but right now I could only think of Jared Cameron.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to be the date. I'll do it in two parts. The first part Jared's and the second Kim's. Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Here is chapter ten!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter ten: The date part 1**

**Jared's P.O.V**

After classes were over, Paul, Embry and I walked over to our lockers. Embry hung out with us now. We couldn't risk him being around with others. He was devastated when we said that he couldn't hang out with his old friends anymore. Jake and Quil were or are his best friends. Sam told Paul and me that they would be phasing too, only that it could take a while.

When we arrived I saw that Kim wasn't at her locker yet, so I decided to put my books in my bag and wait for Kim to show up.

''So, how is everything going with Kim?'' Embry asked. ''It's going great, I think. We talked when it was lunch. She told me about her and I told her about me'' I smiled thinking of the way she laughed when I told her about my funny childhood memories. ''That's great bro!'' Paul said patting me on the shoulder. I nodded. I felt the familiar pull in my chest again and I knew Kim was walking just towards her locker. Man… she was so beautiful! She was so small. I really feel like holding her and have her save in my arms. One day I will have her in my arms just like that. ''Look who's showing up, see you have competition Jared!'' Embry said teasing me. I snapped back to reality and saw that Chad was walking to Kim. Grr…that bastard should better be keeping his hands to himself if he wants to live!

I decided to listen to what he had to say to Kim. ''Hey Kim'' he smiled at her. I clenched my fists. ''Hey Chad'' she said giving him a faint smile. Embry and Paul were also listening to their conversation, but I didn't care. ''So, shall I pick you up at seven tomorrow?'' he asked. WHAT? They're going one a date? I knew it! She doesn't want to go on a date with me. Uhgg… what does he have that I don't have? I really wanted to go there and beat the shit out of that jerk. I almost succeeded, but Paul and Embry held me back. ''Dude, calm down. You can't just go up there and beat him up!'' Embry yelled in a whisper tone. I stepped back and decided to listen some more. ''Okay , great! I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?'' he said and he gave her a hug. I clenched my fists again, but not shaking yet. ''Bye!'' she said and then walked towards the exit of the school. I wanted to go after her and ask her about Chad, so I told Paul and Embry I would see them later.

I quickly catched up with Kim and gently grabbed her wrist and she stopped walking. She turned around. I decided to get straight to the point. ''Is he your boyfriend?'' I asked a little too demanding. ''What? No he is not, why do you want to know?'' she asked sounding confused. ''Is that why you don't want to go on a date with me? Because you like him more?'' I asked a little bit sad. ''No, of course not! I like you too, but I kind of already said yes to go on a date with him and just didn't want to hurt his feelings'' she said quickly. I was relieved, she wanted to go on a date with me, but Chad already asked her and she said yes. I was just too late. I sight mentally. . ''Okay, it's fine, I just wanted to know. Do you want a ride home?'' I asked. . ''That is really not necessary, I can go by bus'' she said. ''Oh, come on please, I want to'' I begged her. '' Okay fine'' she said laughing at my expression. I laughed too.

We were driving in a nice silence when Kim asked something. ''Jared, can I ask you something?'' she asked. ''Sure, go ahead'' I said. ''Why do you want to hang out with me?'' she asked. My head shot right to where she was. I felt such an idiot for not noticing her for all those years! I'm the worst imprint ever! ''I'm sorry I never did. It's just I realize now, that you're so beautiful'' I said smiling to her. She blushed and quickly looked away. I chuckled.

''Here it is'' she said pointing to her house. Of course I already knew that, but I didn't want to freak her out. I stopped the car and quickly got out of my side of the car and sped to Kim's side to help her out of the car. I held my hand out and she took it. I walked her to the door and turned to face her. 'Shall I pick you up for school tomorrow?'' I asked her. ''If you want to, you don't have to'' she said. I smiled. ''Kim, you're not going to win this, just say yes'' I said smiling. She huffed. ''Fine, okay yes you can'' she said smirking at me. I smirked back. ''See you tomorrow then'' she said. I don't know what came to me, but I just had the urge to have her close to me. I pulled her to me and hugged her carefully, not wanting to crush her. she didn't expect it, but she hugged me back. I pulled back reluctantly. ''Bye Kim'' I said. ''Bye'' she said breathlessly. I turned around, but as soon as I did I wanted to run to her and have her in my arms again. I resisted the urge and walked towards my truck. I waved one last time and then climbed into my truck.

I was going over to Sam's to discuss something about the phasing of Jake and Quil. I pulled into the driveway of their house and climbed out of my truck. When I walked inside I saw that Paul and Embry were already here. ''Hey guys'' I said. ''Hey'' they said. I walked over to the table and grabbed a muffin from the basket that was standing on it. ''So, how did it go with Kim? Is he her boyfriend or what?'' Paul asked. ''No he isn't. She's just going on a date with him because he asked her first!'' I said firmly. ''Okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist!'' he said throwing his hands up in surrender. Embry chuckled. I growled at him. ''Jared I think you really need to calm down. It will all work out'' Sam said patting me on the shoulder. ''I know it's just, that son of a bitch should really keep his hands to his self on that date'' I said clenching my fists. ''Language!'' Emily glared at me. ''Sorry'' I mumbled. We may be Big, but I swear if looks could kill, I would be dead by now. ''Now what are you going to do?'' Embry asked. ''I don't know. I'm going to watch them while they are on their date'' I said. ''Jared, is that a good idea?'' Sam asked me. ''Yes, I'm not letting that son of a b-'' I trailed of when Emily glared at me again. ''I'm not going to let him out of my sight'' I stated. They all nodded.

We went patrolling till we could go home and as soon as I came home, I said goodnight to my mom and walked upstairs to my room. I fell asleep thinking about Kim.

…..

The next day school went by pretty quick. I couldn't get the thought of Kim going on a date with Chad out of my head. I talked with Kim again when it was lunchtime. It was really nice talking to her and I loved listening to her about how much she loved nature and reading. It felt so natural, like we've known each other for years.

When school was over, I offered to bring Kim home again and she agreed. This time we talked more in the car. When we came to her house and I walked her to the door. I gave her a hug just as yesterday, but when I did it this time I smelled her. she smelled so good, like vanilla with a mingle of flowers. I couldn't get enough of her. I didn't want to let go of her and let her go on the date with Chad, but I knew I couldn't do that. I let her go and said my last goodbye and walked to my truck and drove away.

It was 6:55PM and I was near Kim's house in my wolf form waiting for Chad to show up. I waited a little longer and finally a blue Mustang pulled up in the driveway. I watched as he stepped out of his car and walked towards the door. He pressed the bell and a moment later the door opened and I heard Kim yell something to her parents. ''Bye, I'm going!'' she said. ''Okay, be back by 11'' I assume her mother said to her. ''You look pretty'' Chad the jerk said. ''Thanks, you don't look bad yourself too'' she said as they walked towards his car. He opened the door for her so she could climb in and she did.

I followed them to what looked like the beach. I phased back and pulled on my cut-offs that were tied to my ankle. I followed them behind and hid behind a rock as they were going to a place away from where people could see them. It looked like Chad had set up a picnic. Hmmf…the heckler! I would do something like that too, but it was just that he did it made it seem so stupid. They sat down and he pulled something what looked like champagne out of a cooler. Champagne! Come on! They aren't even aloud to drink yet. What if Kim gets drunk and does something stupid? I shook the thought away and heard Kim saying something that made me smile. ''No, thanks I don't want to drink yet. you can take it'' she said holding her hand up as a gesture of not wanting the champagne. ''Okay, I have soda too'' he said. she nodded and took a soda.

I watched them talk and talk. Kim stayed with the soda, but Chad kept drinking the champagne and that worried me a bit. There was no way in hell he was going to drive my Kim home in that car of him. He started acting a little bit drunk and I saw that Kim noticed too. ''Chad, don't you think you had enough of the champagne?'' she asked him. he scooted closer to her. I wanted to growl, but kept myself calm. ''I'm fine, why don't you take something babe?'' he said drunk. I wanted to rip his throat out so bad, but I knew I couldn't. ''No, thanks'' Kim said scooting away from him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. ''Chad, what are you doing?'' she asked trying to get away. ''I know you want this babe, I've seen how you look at me'' he said kissing her neck and trailing his hand up under her shirt. She looked terrified. I was so mad. I couldn't see it any longer. I jumped up from the spot where I was hidden and ran towards the picnic blanket. I saw that her shirt was ridded up a little. I grabbed the asshole by the collar and yanked him of her, throwing him onto the sand. He stood up and I walked back to him, still pissed off. How dare he to fucking touch my imprint! He's not going to get away with this that easy. He stumbled a little, but I didn't care. I punched him square in the jaw and then he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the date part 2 from Kim's P.O.V ! thanks again for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Here is chapter eleven!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter eleven: The date part 2**

**Kim's P.O.V**

When I got to school the next morning, I wanted to tell my friends about the date. I didn't even had time to talk with them yesterday after Jared brought me home. I walked to our usual spot by Reshma's car and saw them standing there, luckily none of the guys were standing there. I didn't need Chad to know that Jared asked me on a date too. ''Hey girls!'' I said and hugged them all. ''Hey Kim'' Dana said. ''So…I have a date with Chad tonight'' I said to them. ''I knew it! You see, you like him!'' Dana said a little too loud, causing people to stare. ''Take a picture, to make it last longer!'' Janay said to them. When she said that, people turned back to what they were doing. ''No I don't like him, it's just that he asked me and I felt like I couldn't say no, so I said yes'' I said. ''Why don't you like him? He is hot and sweet!'' Robin asked. ''I don't know, I just don't like him in THAT way, just as a friend'' I said. ''Okay, but you need to tell him that you don't like him in that way'' Reshma said. She's always been the wise one of the group. With her smart comments and advice. ''Yeah, I know. But now Jared asked me on a date too and he thinks I like Chad more'' I said. All their jaws dropped. ''He..he..asked you out?'' Janay managed to say. I nodded. ''I was so not expecting that to happen'' Dana said. ''Yeah me too, but I just can't get over him and I really really like him'' I said. ''Well you got to do what you got to do'' Reshma said smiling at me. I smiled back and we all walked inside together.

When it was lunch, Jared and I talked to each other again. It was so nice to talk to him and oh god…his voice and those damn gorgeous eyes of his! I'm just drowning in them every time he speaks. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like this connection towards him and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm hoping the good.

After school Jared offered me to drive me home again, and I agreed. He helped me out of the car and walked me to the door. He gave me a hug, but this time I decided to take a whiff of him. He smelled like…pine trees and the woods, when it had just rained. Every hug just made my knees go weak. Seriously, what is this guy doing to me? He said his last goodbye and walked towards his truck, got in and drove away. I sighed when I was inside and walked to the living room, where my mom was reading a magazine. ''Hi mom'' I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. ''Hey honey, how was school?'' she asked. ''It was okay'' I said while grabbing a cookie from the tray that stood on the table. ''Any plans for tonight?'' she asked looking up from her magazine. ''Yeah, I got a date'' I said looking to the ground. ''Really, who is it? Do I know him? is he cute?'' she asked. ''Mom please, I'm not going to discuss this with you!'' I yelled. ''Okay sorry, can I at least know his name?'' she asked. ''His name is Chad and he is in school with me'' I said. ''I'm going upstairs to get ready. He's going to be here at 7 and I'm not going to let him in FYI. I don't want a repeat from the last time a boy asked me out'' I said looking at her with a serious face. You want to know what happened? Well a guy asked me out and came to pick me up. My dad let him in while I was still upstairs. Let's just say that when my dad was done with him he ran out the door before we could even go on our date. So if a guy ever asks me out again, I don't bring him inside. Just in case. ''Okay, I understand. I will get to meet him right, if it works out?'' she asked hopefully. ''Yes, of course, but not with dad around'' I said.

After the conversation with my mother I walked upstairs and took a shower. After the shower I texted my friends, so they could give me fashion advice. I told them I had to keep it simple. They said I should go for a dark blue skinny jeans with a long-sleeved white shirt and my blue Adidas sneakers. I put on some lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner and brushed my hair. I just kept it straight. He said simple right? I looked at the time and saw it was already 6:55PM. I walked downstairs to the living room and my mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching TV. I said in the lounging chair on the right from the couch. ''Oh Kimmie, you look beautiful!'' my mother said beaming at me. ''Thanks mom'' I said. ''So Kim, I would like to meet this boy'' my dad said. Oh god, that is not going to happen tonight. I mean, I don't even like Chad in that way. ''I know, but that is not going to happen tonight'' I said looking at the time. ''Kim, I would like to know who you're going to date and what he is like'' my father said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes. ''Mom could you please explain to him'' I begged her. Just when I said that the bell rang. I jumped up, grabbed my purse and jacket and opened the door to see Chad standing there. I had to say he looked handsome. Oh god, I'm not falling for this kid! No I can't! ''Bye, I'm going!'' I said. ''Okay, be back by 11'' Mom said to me. I closed the door behind me.

''You look pretty'' Chad said. ''Thanks, you don't look bad yourself too'' I said when we walked to his car. He opened it for me and I got in. He got in too and backed out of the driveway. I asked him where we were going, but he wouldn't let anything spill. I just gave up. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, but not uncomfortable or something.

He finally stopped in the parking lot of the beach and got out. I waited for him to open my door and when he did he held out his hand for me to take it. I took it and got out. He let go of my hand after that, but I didn't mind. I followed him when we walked over the beach and it seemed like he was walking towards a place where we were remote from other people. When we got there, I saw that he had sat up a picnic blanket. It looked really nice. He motioned for me to come and I did. I sat down and he pulled out something that looked like Champagne. I didn't want to drink alcohol yet, I don't know, it just didn't feel right, especially with Chad. He asked me if I wanted some. ''No, thanks I don't want to drink yet. you can take it'' I said holding my hand up as a gesture of not wanting the champagne. ''Okay, I have soda too'' he said. I nodded and took a soda.

We talked and talked. It was not bad or something, but I kind of felt like I was cheating on Jared. 'Do you hear yourself? You are so head-over-heels for that boy' the voice in my head said. I knew it was right. I was madly in love with Jared Cameron and yet still here I am, on a date with Chad. I stayed with soda, but Chad just kept drinking the Champagne and I noticed so I decided to say something. ''Chad, don't you think you had enough of the champagne?'' I asked him. he scooted closer to me. It didn't feel right that he was drunk and scooted closer to me, but I didn't budge. ''I'm fine, why don't you take something babe?'' he said drunk. I know this isn't going to end good. ''No, thanks'' I said scooting away from him. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him. ''Chad, what are you doing?'' I asked trying to get away. ''I know you want this babe, I've seen how you look at me'' he said he said kissing my neck and trailing his hand under my shirt. I tried to get away, but he wouldn't budge. I was terrified.

Suddenly he was being yanked away from me and I was so relieved. I looked to where Chad was thrown and saw someone walking up to him and punching him square in the jaw, then he blacked out. Was it…no he isn't…or is he? I didn't know it for sure but I got my answer when he turned around. There he was Jared Cameron right in front of me, saving me from a horrible thing that could've happened.

He walked up to me and I just stood there motionless. I couldn't move, not even blink. ''Kim are you okay?'' Jared asked. I could see the worry in his eyes. I wanted to nod but instead I burst into tears, right in front of the love of my life. How embarrassing! He just took a step closer to me and pulled me in a warm embrace. ''Shhh, it's going to be okay, you're safe now'' he whispered in my ear. I held on tight to his shirt and sobbed.

After about ten minutes we still stood there and I wasn't crying anymore. He just held me and it felt nice and safe. Chad had woken up, but he quickly ran away when he saw Jared glaring at him. I had to pull him back, because I think he wanted to kill him right there at the spot. I pulled away from him and looked up at him. ''Thank you'' I said in a cracking voice. '' It's okay Kim'' he said. Suddenly a thought came to my mind. ''Jared'' I said. ''Yeah'' he said. ''How did you know where we were?'' I asked. When I looked up at him I saw him blushing and he looked away. I chuckled. ''Did you follow us?'' I asked him with narrowed eyes. ''I…uh…yes'' he said looking down. He was bright red now. ''I just wanted to make sure you were safe, I mean Chad is not really a sweet guy if you know what I mean'' he said still looking down. He followed me? To make sure I was safe! That is the sweetest thing a boy ever did for me! He looked back at me and waited for my reaction. I didn't say something but I pulled him back to me instead. He hugged me back and I heard him sigh in relieve. I giggled. ''You have a cute giggle'' he said chuckling. ''You have a cute chuckle'' I said.

After a while, we decided to just take a walk on the beach. He held his arm around my shoulder the whole time. I didn't mind. This date turned from the worst ever to the best ever. I was so happy that Jared saved me.

''So will you go on a real date with me?'' he asked when we were almost by my house. ''Of course I will. How could I decline a date with m rescuer?'' I said. he chuckled. ''That's true'' he said. We reached my front door and I turned to face him. ''This really turned out pretty well. I hope that Chad is going to stay away from me'' I said frowning. ''Hey, he's not going to come near you. I'll make sure of that. I really have to teach him a lesson'' he said clenching his fists. I took his large fists in my tiny hands and squeezed them. He unclenched them and took my hands in his. He looked into my eyes and I looked in his. It was the perfect moment. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips were almost touching when the door opened. I groaned and it seemed like a sort of growl escaped from Jared's mouth. I turned my head towards the door and saw my dad standing in the doorway glaring at Jared. Oh boy!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys, this is going to be a chapter from Kim's p.o.v. but also Jared's. i just had to get soms facts clear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twelve!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twelve: Confusing**

**Kim's dad's P.O.V**

What the fuck? Luckily I was just in time! This boy is not going to lay hands on my daughter!

**Kim's P.O.V.**

''Hey dad'' I said in an innocent voice. ''Hello Kim, is this Chad?'' he asked narrowing his eyes at Jared. I looked at Jared and saw that he was a little bit shocked about the glare he received from my dad. ''No this is Jared, were are, I mean we go to the same school'' I said unsure. I mean, I don't know if I can call Jared my 'friend' now. ''Oh well, nice to meet you Jared'' he said still giving Jared 'the look'. ''Nice to meet you too, Mr. Connweller'' he said holding out his hand for my dad to shake. My that took it and asked me something I really didn't want to talk about. ''What happened to Chad?'' he asked looking away from Jared and to me confused. Okay, there was no way I would tell my father the truth. I'm 100 percent sure my father would castrate the boy. ''O, he had to go somewhere'' I said quickly. I was hoping my dad believed it. It's really strange when you have a date with a guy and it's ending because he has to go somewhere else. I saw Jared wanted to say something, but I pleaded him with my eyes not to tell anything. So he looked at the door frame, but I could see that he was still mad about the whole thing. I just didn't understand why he cared so much. ''So Jared, do you want to come in?'' my dad asked. OMG, this is so not happening again. I said the only thing that came to my mind before Jared could answer the question. ''No, I think Jared has other things to do'' I responded. I really didn't want Jared in my living room while my father was asking him awkward questions. Because that would be... awkward. Jared looked slightly hurt at my quick respond, but he still smiled at me. ''Okay, I will see you Monday then'' he said turning to me. ''Bye Jared'' I said to him. ''Bye Kim, Mr. Connweller'' he nodded at my dad. He smiled at me for one more time before walking away.

I watched Jared as he walked away. The moment he walked away, I felt already empty and wanted to run after him and scream for him to come back. I realized my dad was still standing in the doorway looking at me. I quickly went inside my house without looking at my dad. I ran up the stairs to my room, before my father could ask me any more questions. I quickly changed in my pj's and I grabbed my mp3. While I was laying on my bed and listening to music, I thought about Jared.

Why am I giving in so easy? This is not how I wanted it to be. He never noticed me before, and now he is suddenly all over me! We almost kissed for god's sake! 'Kim, you promised yourself not to fall for this boy! Look what it is doing to you! You're giving in way to easy!' the voice in my head said. I thought about it while listening to my music on my mp3. I was singing to the song 'Down by Jay Sean' when my phone went off. I turned my mp3 off and looked at the ID caller. It was Jared. I was deciding if I should pick up my phone or just let it go. 'Let it go! You wanted to get over him remember? Today was not really helping, but now you got to hang on!' the voice in my head said to me. I didn't know what to do. My heart was screaming 'Pick up!' but the voice in my head screamed 'Let it go!'. I really didn't know, but I was already too late with deciding and it went quiet. I sighed, put my mp3 away and lied under the covers.

Five minutes later my phone went off again. It isn't him again? Is he? No…he wouldn't right? I checked and my suspicions were right, it was Jared. I didn't pick up this time, I just let it ring. It felt wrong, but I did it anyway. A couple minutes later it rang again, but I stayed with my decision. That went on for about 45 minutes. I grunted, picked up my phone and just turned it off.

I was really tired so I tried to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Jared's face in front of me and it drove me nuts. Eventually after an hour of turning I finally fell asleep, with Jared's face still fresh on my mind. I needed to be more distant.

…

**Jared's P.O.V.**

After I walked away from Kim's house I ran into the woods and phased. Paul was there too, but he left me alone. I was slightly upset that Kim didn't want me to come inside her house. Didn't she like me or was it just that she didn't want me to come inside? She didn't even call me her friend! I was 'someone' who goes to school with her! What am I going to do? Did I go to fast with the hugging and stuff or almost kissing her? Ughh….I don't know!

'Bro, calm down what happened?' Paul asked. I growled at the thought of what happened tonight, but showed him all the images that happened. 'That son of a bitch! What is he thinking? Good punch anyway!' Paul said. I just huffed. 'He deserved it. He's not going to get away with this that easy. He still goes to the same school with us and has even classes with her' I said worried. 'Yeah I know, but he's not coming near her again! Dude you almost kissed her tonight!' Paul said happy. 'Yeah almost, until her dad opened the door. She didn't even want me inside her house' I said a little bit upset. 'Hey, don't worry. She probably didn't want her dad to interrogate you. I mean, she went out with the douche , he left and you brought her home. Isn't that a little bit confusing for her dad?'' he asked. 'Yeah I guess, but that still isn't getting me anywhere. I just want to hold her again like tonight, but I don't know if I went to fast. What am I going to do when we are at school Monday and I'm going to talk to her?' I asked. 'Bro, you need some advice from 'Mister hot stuff'' he said. I huffed. 'You mean mister Paultatohead?' I said laughing. Although it came out as a loud bark. 'Hey! You promised to not bring that up again' he growled at me.

Paul was once dating two girls at the same time and then they found out. It was weird, but for some reason, one girl Paul was dating had a potato In her handbag and threw it at his head. When he phased the images shot through his head and we all saw the whole fiasco. It was hilarious! 'Sorry Paul, so what for advice do you have' I asked being all serious again. 'Just laugh at all of her jokes! Doesn't matter what she says, just laugh. Seriously it works' he said. I looked at him weird. 'Come on dude, you really think that is going to work?' I asked him. 'I'm serious. How do you think I got all those girls over the years' he said all serious. 'Okay, if you say so' I said throwing my head up. I wonder if it is going to work, I mean laughing? Come on. 'Bro, I promise you it will work' he said assuring me.

After that I said goodbye to Paul, who was supposed to be patrolling with Embry. I phased back and put my clothes back on. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and decided to call Kim. I waited for her to pick up her phone, but she didn't pick up. I got worried. What if something happened to her? Maybe Chad came back and did something! I decided to call her again, but still no answer. I went on for that about 45 minutes. I freaked out. I couldn't stand being away from her. She didn't answer my phone calls.

I phased back and ran to her house as quick as I could. I saw that her parents were still downstairs. When I walked to Kim's bedroom window, I saw the light was turned off. I heard heavy breathing and sighed. She was asleep, thank god! Maybe her phone was just turned off. She would probably just call me back in the morning. 'Calm down Jared, she's fine. Just go home and get some sleep' I said to myself.

I ran back to my house and saw the lights were turned off, so that meant my mom was already sleeping. I pulled on my clothes and climbed into my window. I changed into some clean boxers and lied down in my bed. I fell asleep to the sound of Kim's voice echoing in my head.

…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately saw the images of last night going through my mind. Just thinking about it made me shiver. What could've happened if Jared didn't show up at the right moment. He just followed us! Last night I was just too happy that he saved me, but right now it was really bothering me. He said he followed us because he wanted me to be safe and he didn't trust Chad, but that is no reason to follow somebody on their date. I shook the thought away and got ready.

I really wanted to talk to my friends about how the date went. I mean we share everything. They have the right to know about the Chad-thing. I called them and they said they would be here in 10 minutes. We live really close to each other, so when we want to talk, we don't have to miss anybody.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs and opened the door. They were all standing there smiling at me. I smiled back and let them in. I gave them all a hug. I already had made some lemonade and cookies and set them in the garden. We always talked there. It was like our favorite place. They practically dragged me towards it and sat me down on one of the chairs. ''Kim, talk!'' Janay demanded. ''Yeah!'' they all said in unison. ''Well here it goes'' I mumbled. They all waited for me to start. I looked at them and Dana gestured for me to hurry up. I started telling; ''Well, Chad came to pick me up and set up a picnic on the beach. It was a place where no one could see us. He drank Champagne, but I didn't want to so I took the soda. We talked and talked and it was nice, till he started to act drunk and stuff. I told him he had enough, but he called me babe and stuff and then he-'' I trailed off. They all looked at me with worried eyes. ''Did he do something to you Kim?'' Robin asked. I shook my head and continued; ''He…started kissing my neck and trailing his hand under my shirt. I thought he was going to do something to me, but he was yanked away from me. Jared punched him! Yeah I know right?'' I said when they all looked at me wide-eyed. ''He saved me from him. Turns out , he followed us! He held me when I cried and walked me home. When we reached my front door we were like this close to kissing'' I said holding my fingers close to each other. ''And then my dad had to ruin the moment'' I said.

When I looked at them, they seemed shocked, but very surprised. ''That bastard! I'm going to kill him!'' Janay said though gritted teeth. My other friends looked pissed too. ''How dare he to touch you like that!'' Reshma said looking mad. Wow, never thought I would see Reshma get mad. Seriously I've never seen her mad in my entire life. It's amazing! I laughed mentally. We talked some more about it and then they decided to go home.

The weekend went by pretty fast and I couldn't stop thinking about Jared. He called me at least a hundred times, I think even more, but I didn't pick up. It was too hard. What was I supposed to say? 'Thank you for saving me but I don't want to be with you, because I've had a major crush on you since 1st grade and now you finally notice me and I can't handle that'? Come on, that is so not going to happen. I just have to get over it and go on with my life. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I didn't made up this chapter by myself. My dear friend Reshma helped me. She's like my rock. I can count on her you know! She should write a story too, but she doesn't have to much time! Shame right?**

**So here is chapter thirteen!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Chapter thirteen: Embry**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

The next morning I was anxious to go to school. There were two major things I was worried about. One: Chad would be there! Two: I had to face Jared and I didn't call him back, so I kind of felt bad for him. My heart was telling me to answer his phone calls, but my mind just didn't want to listen. I walked into the parking lot, looking around if I was followed by somebody. By that I mean a certain someone; Chad. I didn't see him nor his friends, so I quickly walked towards our usual spot. The girls were all standing there and I ran over to them. ''Hey girls'' I said looking around. ''Kim, are you alright?'' Reshma asked. I nodded, but it seemed like they didn't believe me, but didn't say a word about it.

We all walked our separate ways to our lockers and I was afraid Jared would be there. When I arrived I saw that he was standing there leaning against the locker next to me. ''Seems like bad luck is on my side today'' I mumbled. I saw him frown. He didn't hear that right? We are at least 10 feet away. When I came closer his frown turned into a smile. His gorgeous smile, the one that could make me melt right away. 'Focus Kim, you need to be more distant remember? You don't know if he's for real!' I said to myself. I smiled a faint smile, but didn't look into his eyes. ''Hey Kim'' Jared said. ''Hey Jared'' I said opening my locker and putting my books in it. I had my phone in my hand so I put it in my locker so I could hold my bag open. ''How are you?'' he asked. His voice seemed a bit worried. ''I'm fine'' I said turning to him. He looked kind of sad. ''So, did you get any of my phone calls?'' he asked, looking at me with those eyes. It almost looked like they were showing hurt. I felt bad. I didn't want him to be hurt. ''Yes, sorry about that but I just had to think. I mean about what happened Friday. I just needed some alone time'' I said looking down to the ground. He titled my chin up so that I had to look into his eyes. ''It's okay, I understand. That bastard should be taught a lesson'' he said clenching his fists. ''I'm sorry but I just need some time alone to think. To progress this'' I said looking into his eyes. His face fell. I felt so bad seeing him like this, but I knew this was the best. I couldn't fall for him. Oh my…what am I saying, I already fell for him! ''Okay, I understand. I will leave you alone, but if you're ready to talk with me again I'll be there okay?'' he asked. His eyes pleading me to say yes. ''Yeah I will'' I said looking into his eyes and smiling at him. He smiled back. ''See you later Kim'' he said. ''Bye'' I said. After that he walked towards his class I guess.

The bell rang and I just shut my locker when I realized my phone was still inside my locker. I groaned and opened it again. I struggled to get it open. It gets stuck at the time when I have to be in class. Great! I sighed. I pulled hard and finally it opened. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I shut my locker, grabbed my bag from the ground and turned to go to class. The halls were already deserted. Crap I was late again! I was starting to walk towards my class when I heard something that made me go rigid.

''Hello Kim'' said an angry voice. I turned around to meet the person the voice belonged to. ''What do you want Chad'' I said standing straight, trying not to show my fear. I was trembling, but I just hoped he didn't see it. He walked closer to me and I took a few steps back, till my back hit something hard. Great! Lockers in the way. Luck is really on my bad side today. ''Don't think that your little boyfriend will stop me from being away from you'' he said stepping closer to me so he was chest to chest with me. ''He is not my boyfriend and just leave me alone'' I yelled at him. He grabbed me by the hips and pushed me even further in the lockers. It hurt. I winced in pain. ''Don't think you will get away from me now'' he breathed in my neck, his lips touching my skin. I shivered. ''Get off me!'' I yelled trying to push him away from me. He chuckled. He didn't respond but only continued to trail his hands under my shirt. ''Now, where were we?'' he said. ''We were nowhere! Leave me alone!'' I attempted to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. Tears started to form and I was hopeless. His hands were now trailed up to my bra and sucked on my neck. It was just disgusting. Tears were gushing out of my eyes now. I guess this is what I deserved or something. His hand started to go behind my back, to the clasp op my bra. This was it then! He is going to rape me!

Just when all my hope was gone, he was being pulled away from him roughly and he flew into the other sides of the lockers. I thought it was Jared, who was now hovering over Chad, but it surprised me to see…Embry? I stood there still backed up against the lockers and watched. I couldn't move, just like the first time.

Embry picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the lockers…hard. ''I thought we told you to stay away from Kim!'' he said through gritted teeth, but his voice was very deep and menacing. Chad's face was in horror. He looked terrified. ''If you ever come near her again I will rip you to shreds…real slow'' Embry said pissed off. Chad nodded and Embry put him down onto the floor and turned around to face me…I thought. He sighed and thought it was over, but Embry clenched his fist and raised it only to turn around and punch Chad in the jaw, just where Jared hit him too. He fell with a yelp and slammed back in the lockers again.

Embry paid no attention to him anymore and turned back to me. He ran over to me and pulled me in a hug. I hugged him tightly, but I didn't cry this time. I knew Embry was a real friend and I knew I was safe now.

''Are you alright now Kim?'' he asked. I nodded into his chest. He stroked my hair. His hug didn't feel as warm as Jared's but it was still warm. OMG…Jared. He couldn't know about this! He would kill him. I mean Friday he almost killed him and now. I shudder at the thought of what he was capable of. ''Kim are you cold?'' Embry asked. I pulled away from him. ''No I'm not, I just thought of something'' I said. '''What did you think of?'' he said. ''I don't want Jared to know about this. I know you are his friend, but I can't right know'' I said looking at him. ''Kim I really ca-'' I cut him off. ''Please Embry! I promise I will tell him, but not right now please please!'' I begged him with puppy-dog eyes. He groaned. ''Alright! But…you have to tell him'' he said looking me right in the eye. I nodded.

After the fiasco, Embry and I decided to skip firs class, since we only had 15 minutes left. I got over the whole thing that happened today and was definitely not going to let him ruin my dat. We sat under a tree outside the school. ''Kim?'' Embry asked cocking his head to my side. ''Yeah, I said grinning at him. He grinned back. ''Do you want to hang out after school?'' he asked. I thought about it. Embry and I didn't hang out that much anymore and one day with him wouldn't hurt. ''Sure, why not'' I said. ''What do you want to do?'' I asked him. ''What about we go to the movies?'' he asked me. I nodded. ''Please don't let it be a horror movie'' I said. That was the kind of movie we went to when we first met Chad. I sure wasn't going to let my day with Embry ruin it.

When the bell rang for the second class we stood up and walked to the entrance. Before I walked to my next class, Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. ''It's going to be fine Kim and I promise not to tell Jared anything about him'' he assured me. ''Thank Embry, I really appreciate everything you've done for me'' I said. he smiled and I waved one last time before I walked towards my class.

The classes went by pretty quick and soon I was putting my books back in my bag, shutting my locker and heading to the main entrance to be greeted by Embry, who was waiting for me. It was a pretty hard day. Jared wouldn't stop looking at me and I think he knew something was wrong. He still kept his distance. I was happy Embry kept his promise. Chad didn't show up after Embry was done with him. I guess he called in sick. When I was walking to class, Embry would give me a nod, when we passed each other in the hallway and Jared didn't look. Paul would also send me from those strange looks. They weren't angry looks or something, but more concerned. Yeah I know what you are probably thinking. Paul walker, being concerned, Impossible. Still it looked like it though.

Embry smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to his truck and he held the door open. I stepped in and he got in on the other side. He backed out of the parking lot and drove towards the Cinema. On the way we talked about our lives, since we hadn't talked in a few weeks. I didn't tell him about the whole Jared thing, but I think he knew anyway. He noticed me blushing when he mentioned it. ''He really likes you Kim and cares for you'' he said not taking his eyes of the road. I didn't answer that. He didn't push me further, but just changed the subject.

We arrived at the movies and he held the door open. I stepped out and we walked to the building together. He paid for everything. I wanted to pay for myself since we only were going as friends, but he wouldn't let me. I had so much fun. Just feeling comfortable around my guy friend. Not some creep who's trying to rape me.

We talked and laughed a lot. He is just so nice and sweet. I bet he will be a great lover. Not for me of course…the only person I want is Jared. He brought me back home and walked me to my door. He gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. His lips burned on my skin. It was just a sweet gesture. ''Bye Kim. I really had fun today'' he said. ''Yeah, me too. Thanks for taking me'' I said. He smiled and I smiled back. He walked to his truck and waved one more time before he backed out of the driveway. I walked into my house and walked into the kitchen, only to be met by my mother. ''Hey mom'' I said. ''Kim, we need to talk'' she said with a worried tone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews again! Keep it going! So last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger, but I decided to do Jared's P.O.V first, so if you want to know where Kim's mother wanted to talk about, read this chapter and tomorrow there will be one from Kim's P.O.V.! **

**Here is chapter fourteen!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter fourteen: The misunderstanding**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I wanted to talk to Kim so bad. She didn't answer any of my phone calls and I was really worried about her. I stayed by her house to watch her when she was asleep, but I didn't know what was going on with her. I arrived at school and quickly put all my books in my locker. Kim wasn't there yet so I went to her locker and decided to lean against the one next to her.

After a little while I felt the familiar feeling in my chest and I knew she was close. Finally I was able to talk to her again! When she was walking to me, I heard her mumble; ''Seems like bad luck is on my side today'' I mumbled. I frowned. Wasn't she happy to see me? I thought we finally started to be friends. When she came closer my frown turned into a smile. I just couldn't be unhappy when Kim was around. She is my everything. I'm really starting to turn into a softy. I guess that's what happens when you've imprinted. She smiled a faint smile, but didn't look into my eyes. I was worried. What was wrong? ''Hey Kim'' I said. ''Hey Jared'' she said. She opened her locker and put her books in it. ''How are you?'' I asked in a worried tone. ''I'm fine'' she said turning to me. ''So, did you get any of my phone calls?'' I asked, looking into her eyes. It hurt me to see her being so sad and distant from me. I have to find out. ''Yes, sorry about that but I just had to think. I mean about what happened Friday. I just needed some alone time'' she said looking down to the ground. I titled my chin up so that she had to look into my eyes. ''It's okay, I understand. That bastard should be taught a lesson'' I said clenching my fists. Just thinking of that asshole made me all angry again. ''I'm sorry but I just need some time alone to think. To progress this'' she said looking into my eyes. My face fell. She didn't want to be around me anymore? I felt like somebody just stabbed me through the heart. ''Okay, I understand. I will leave you alone, but if you're ready to talk with me again I'll be there okay?'' I asked. I wanted her to say yes so bad, but if she wanted me to leave her alone I would. Everything to make her happy right? ''Yeah I will'' she said looking into my eyes and smiling at me. I smiled back. At least she doesn't hate me. She just wants some alone time to progress all of this. ''See you later Kim'' I said. ''Bye'' she said. After that I walked towards my class. I wanted to turn around immediately and hold her again, but I knew I had to stay away from her for a while.

For me, the day went by pretty slow. I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. I had classes with her, but I couldn't stop looking at her. I still managed to keep my distance, even if I didn't want to. Embry was acting very strange. It was like he knew something that I didn't and I noticed when we would walk towards our next classes. Kim would walk by and she looked at him and when he thought I wasn't looking he gave her a nod. What was that about? I really had to find out what was going on. Paul was also acting a bit strange, like he knew it too. If it was about Kim, I really had to know about that.

''Bro, what is going on? You're spacing out all the time'' Paul asked when we were in the cafeteria. It was just Embry, Paul and me, but Sam said that Jacob was very close to phasing now. He would join us soon. ''Sorry man. I was just thinking'' I said. Then, a thought came into my mind. I hadn't seen Chad all day and Kim wasn't in the cafeteria either. What if he was with her now? What if he touched her again. I hadn't noticed I was shaking until Paul said something about it. ''Why are you shaking? You really need to calm down'' he said. I calmed down a bit and decided to ask if they knew something. ''Have you guys seen Chad today?'' I asked looking around. ''No I didn't see him today. Why?'' Paul asked while shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth. ''You know why! Have you seen him?'' I asked to Embry. He looked up from his food. ''No, I didn't see him either. Maybe he stayed home. He is probably too scared to show his face here'' he said grinning. ''Yeah, he should'' Paul said hi-fiving Embry. ''This isn't funny! Maybe he is at school right now, looking for Kim!'' I whisper-yelled. ''Bro, it will be fine. He won't come near her again'' Paul said to me and I saw that he gave Embry a look. What is up with those two? I guess I will find out when we patrol tonight.

After lunch the classes went by much quicker. I didn't see Chad all day and I guess Embry was just right. Maybe he really was scared. The asshole. He should be scared. He better not come near her again or I will literally rip him to shreds. It was hard for me to be more distant from Kim, but I resisted the urge.

After school I decided to head towards Sam and Emily's since my mom wasn't home and I was really hungry. I knew Emily always made food. I parked my truck in front of my own house and decided to run in my wolf form to their house. When I arrived I already smelled the fresh-baked cookies. I phased back, pulled on my cut-offs and let the smell lead me into the house. When I came in I saw that Paul, Sam and Jacob were there. Jacob? Did he phase yet or something? And where the hell is Embry I thought he was supposed to be here too? ''Hey Jared'' Sam called. ''Hey'' I said. ''Jacob phased today'' he said. ''Cool man, welcome to the pack'' I said doing a man handshake. ''Well, I don't think it's exactly cool'' he said rubbing the back of his neck. ''It's not that bad you know? The strength and hearing'' I said. ''Yeah, the only bad thing is reading each other's thoughts'' Paul said. ''Where is Embry?'' I asked Sam. ''He said he had to do some things. He will be back for patrol'' he said. I thought it was nothing so I just shrugged it off.

When it was dark, it was time for me and Embry to patrol. I walked out of Sam's, pulled my clothes off and tied them around my ankle before I phased. When I phased, I saw that Embry didn't yet. I decided to start already and wait for him to arrive.

Not long after I phased I heard Embry phase to. 'Hey man, where have you been?' I said a little bit angry. 'Sorry man I had to do some….things' he said unsure of what to say. 'Dude, what is going on with you? You're acting strange the whole day? Is it something about Kim? Huh?' I asked freaking out. When I mentioned the name of Kim, I saw Kim and Embry talking together and Embry ask Kim if she wanted to hang out after school. She said yes and they went to the movies together. He dropped her off at her house and gave her a kiss on the cheek. My blood was boiling. I was furious. 'What the hell dude! You think; Jared can't be with Kim right now so I will? Huh?' I yelled at him. I pounced him to the ground and pressured his chest. 'Jared this is not what it looks like' he said trying to get out of my grip. It didn't help a bit. ' Then what does it look like!' I yelled. 'She just needed a friend right now okay! She was upset and I thought I could make her happy, since she didn't want you around' he said struggling to breath. I got of him so he could breath, but I was still angry at him. 'Did she say something about me?' I asked. 'I said that you cared for her and stuff, but she didn't answer to that so I just let it go and talked about other stuff' he said. 'Dude, it's okay you want to help me, but I just need to stay away from her for a while. I think she is just in a kind of shock from what happened Friday' I said calming down a bit. 'But don't you dare to kiss her again' I said growling to him. 'It wasn't even on her lips just the cheek' he said throwing his head up. I growled at him. 'Okay okay I won't' he said.

After our little agreement we went back to patrolling. It didn't bother me anymore that Embry made Kim happy. All I wanted for her is to be happy, but I wish I was the one that made her happy. I didn't go to her house when I was done patrolling. She didn't want me near her now, so I wouldn't go near her in my wolf form either. Although it hurt like hell. Curse the imprint. I wish I was like Sam and Emily. At least he gets to hold his imprint every day and live with her for god's sake. Mine doesn't want to be with me right now and I can't hold her. ''It'll be okay. She just needs time. I think it's hard for her too to resist the imprint. She wants to be with you too, I know it. When I was talking about you she was blushing' he said showing me the images. I smiled. She did like me! 'Yeah of course!' Embry said.

When patrol was over I went to my own house, phased and saw the light was still on, so that meant my mother wasn't asleep yet. I went in and walked to the living room. She was there watching TV. ''Hey mom'' I said kissing her on the cheek and grabbing a cookie from the tray on the table. ''Hey honey, how was your day?'' she asked. ''It was okay'' I said sitting next to her.

We watched some more TV until it became late and we decided to go to bed. I put on some clean boxers and lied down in my bed. I fell asleep pretty quick to the sound of Kim's pretty angelic voice, just like the other night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for the reviews again, so keep it going! First of all, one of you asked to do the dialogue different, but that's just not working. I mean, I did it like this all the time and I'm used to do it like this, so I hope you don't mind. Second, this chapter is a mix of Jared's and Kim's P.O.V. this chapter is written with the help of one of my Best Friends; Reshma of course!**

**Here is chapter fifteen!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter fifteen: Finally!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Okay, there is one thing you need to know. If my mother is sitting at the kitchen table looking worried and saying that she needs to talk to you, it has to be really bad. ''Mom, what's wrong?'' I asked. ''Kim, come sit down please'' she said, still with the worry in her voice. I walked over to the table and sat down on a chair. ''Okay, so what is it'' I asked getting curious. ''It's about your grandmother'' she said looking up at me. I got the worst feeling ever. My grandmother was one of the sweetest women on this whole planet. She always gave me presents when we visited and baked cookies just for me. ''What's wrong with her?'' I asked getting worried now too. ''She's in the hospital. She fell down the stairs when she was walking downstairs and she had a concussion and a broken hip'' she said. I started tearing up. My mom pulled me into a hug. ''Oh Kim it's going to be fine'' my mom soothed. ''Are you going to visit her? Can I come?'' I asked looking up to her. ''Honey sorry, but we can't take you with us. I know you want to, but you have school to attend. I promise we call you if there is something okay?'' she said. I just nodded and continued to cry some more.

After most of the crying was done, my mother told me that her and dad were going to leave as soon as dad was home. So that was like one hour. He usually came home around seven. They were going to stay there for the night, so that meant that I had to stay home alone. I didn't mind. I mean I wanted to go with them, but since I can't I'm just going to cry some more and be alone by myself.

I was laying in my bed. My parents already left and they told me I had to call if something bad happened. There was nothing going to happen. I mean, aside from my medical problem. _**(Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, but now it's essential in the story!)**_ I have asthma. It isn't that bad and I haven't had an attack in two years, so there's nothing to worry about, but I still have to take my medication every day. I just lied there, thinking about the things that happened. Jared*sigh*….uh…sorry! I can't get him out of my head! I feel this pull and I don't want to fight it, but something in my gut is telling me there is something strange about this feeling. It hurt me to see Jared upset, but I don't know if I should let him in so soon.

After a lot of thinking I finally fell asleep, hoping that my grandmother was going to be okay.

The next morning I woke up feeling like…SHIT! I remembered what happened yesterday and I was so not in the mood for going to school! I reluctantly got dressed and grabbed my bag from the corner of my room. I went downstairs and got myself some cereal. I still had 20 minutes before I had to go to school. I ate slowly, because I wasn't that hungry. When I was done I put my bowl in the sink and went into the living room to watch some TV. There wasn't much on so I just watched SpongeBob.

After like 15 minutes I felt a sharp pain in my chest and didn't know what it was, but it hurt really bad. My breathing also started to become difficult. I tried to stand up, but it was hard. Of course! I haven't taken my medication yet today. How could I forget that? With much effort I managed to get into the kitchen and went to search for it in the cabinets, but it wasn't there. My breathing started to become more difficult now, and it felt like I was going to suffocate. Then I remembered I laid it upstairs in my room, right before I went to bed yesterday. 'Great!' I thought. I tried to climb up the stairs, but I just couldn't get up. My phone was way too far away, so I couldn't ask anybody for help. I fell to my knees gasping for air. I felt my vision go blurry and after that everything went black.

…

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I arrived at school with Paul and we walked to our lockers. Kim wasn't there yet. I know I have to stay away from her, but I just can't take it anymore. Not after what happened with Chad. I don't want to leave her and I want to be with her. That's why I decided to go and stand by her locker just like I did yesterday, no matter what she told me.

Five minutes later she still wasn't at school and I became worried. The bell had already rung. I felt this pain in my chest, but it was like it became less with every minute. 'That's it! I'm going to find her now!' I thought to myself.

I walked out of the school into the woods and phased. I still had the decency to pull of my clothes before I phased. I felt the presence of Sam. 'Jared, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school now' he asked. 'Yes, but there is something with Kim! I just know it!' I said panicking and running as fast as I could. 'Okay, but go back to school right after' he said. 'Yeah yeah!' I said.

When I arrived I saw there wasn't a car in the driveway. I quickly pulled on my clothes and ran towards her house. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I listened carefully and heard really heavy breathing. 'Kim!' I thought and busted through the door. There she was, lying on the floor totally unconsciousness. I rushed towards her and picked her up. ''Kim please wake up! Everything will be okay'' I said running out of the door and rushing towards the La Push hospital. Luckily the hospital was only like 100 feet away from her house. My luck! I looked down at her and she was breathing really heavy now. What happened? I busted through the doors of the hospital. ''Somebody please help!'' I yelled hopeless. A nurse came to me with a stretcher and I laid her on it. ''Please help her. I don't know what happened, but I found her like this and she is really breathing heavily right now'' I said panicked. ''Okay, it'll be okay. Just wait over there in the waiting room'' she said. I went in there not sitting, but pacing back and forth. My Kim, my gorgeous Kim! What if it's too late? 'No Jared, you can't think like that! Everything will turn out okay!' the voice in my head said. I have to tell her parents! I don't have their number. I guess I'll have to wait until she wakes up. I won't leave her side! Never.

…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying in a bed with white sheets and in a white room. I looked around and when I looked to my right I gasped. Jared? What is he doing here? He was asleep, but apparently my gasp made him wake up. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked so bad. He had bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept all day. ''Kim'' he said happily, but also surprised. ''Jared'' I breathed. I felt a sharp pain in my throat and winced. ''Are you alright? You want some water?'' he asked. I nodded and he took a glass from a table with a straw and held it in front of my mouth. I opened my mouth and took the straw in my mouth. It felt cool and refreshing. ''Thanks'' I said, not feeling the pain anymore.

''Jared, did you bring me here?'' I asked looking in his eyes. ''Yes, I…uh didn't see you at school so I thought maybe something was wrong. So I came to your house and knocked, but no one answered, so I opened the door and saw you laying there and I brought you here'' he said ?blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. I was really surprised he did that. ''Really?'' I asked in awestruck. ''Yeah, I really care about you Kim. I know you don't want me around, but I like you'' he said it so serious. He took my hand in his and went to sit on my bed. I didn't know such a little bed could hold him. I mean he is huge! I just stared into his eyes. ''I like you too'' I breathed out. There was a huge smile on his face, so huge I thought his face was going to crack or something. I smiled back. he leant in closer and so did I. He cupped my cheek and I held my hand around his neck. He brushed his lips against mine and it felt like I was in heaven. It was the best feeling I've ever gotten. I lifted my head some more and pushed my lips to his. I felt him smile into the kiss and that made me smile too.

After what felt like way too short, he pulled away. I sighed. He smiled at me. ''You don't know for how long I've wanted to do that'' he sighed. ''Me too'' I said looking at him. Right then a nurse came into the room. ''Ah Kim, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?'' she asked checking the monitors. ''I'm fine'' I said smiling to Jared. ''So we're going to have to call your parents. Do you want to do that or should we do that?'' she asked me. ''Can you do it please'' I asked looking up at her. ''Of course honey, just rest for now'' she said and then walked away.

''So, did you stay here the entire time?'' I asked Jared who was still sitting on the little bed. ''Yes, I couldn't leave you alone like this. You're parents aren't here so I will stay with you if you want of course'' he said. ''Yes, I want you to'' I said. ''Where are your parents actually?'' he asked. I became all sad thinking about it. ''Did I say something wrong?'' he asked quickly. '' No, you didn't , but it's just that my parents went to visit my grandmother in the hospital'' I said. ''Oh Kim I'm sorry'' Jared said looking guilty. ''Hey, it's okay'' I said cupping his cheek. He smiled and bent down. He pushed his lips to mine again and this time it lasted longer. Our lips moved in sync until we needed air.

After a while we just talked. ''Kim, why didn't you tell me you had asthma?'' he asked. ''I don't know, I haven't had an attack since in years, but now, I forgot to take my medication'' I said. ''Just make sure you do. Please, I don't want to see you like that ever again'' he pleaded, it seemed like he was about to cry. ''Jared, don't cry'' I said taking his hand in mine. ''I'm not crying, I got something in my eye'' he said wiping a tear away. ''Yeah right'' I said giggling. He was about to kiss me again when someone busted through the door. ''Kim'' the voice breathed. I knew exactly who it was.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I won't be able to write tomorrow and maybe on Sunday I can, but I'm not sure. I hope you guys are not mad at me!**

**Here is chapter sixteen!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter sixteen: Girlfriend?**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Paul? What is he doing here? And why is he out of breath? I looked past Jared to see him standing there. ''Paul? What are you doing here?'' I asked confused. ''I just wanted to see how you were doing, Jared said you were in the hospital and your friends and Embry are in the waiting room. I had to make sure you didn't look all scary'' he said. There came a growl from Jared's chest. ''Did you just growl?'' I asked looking at him. ''No I didn't'' he said staring at Paul. ''If you say so'' I said dropping the subject. ''What do you mean scary…MY FRIENDS ARE HERE OMG! GET THEM!'' I screamed and Jared fell from the bed. Paul burst out laughing and so did I. Jared stood up rubbing his head. ''Not funny! Not funny'' he mumbled. ''What are you waiting for Paul? GO GET THEM!'' I yelled at him again. He flinched, but ran out the door.

''So are you ready for this? Because it's going to be chaos in here'' I said looking at Jared. ''I'll be fine, I mean what's the worst that could hap-'' he was cut off by the screams of my friends. ''OMG KIM ARE YOU OKAY?'' Robin yelled. ''KIM WE WERE WORRIED SICK!'' Dana yelled. They all came to stand around my bed and Jared, Paul and Embry were backed against the wall. I chuckled mentally. ''Girls I'm fine don't worry'' I assured them. ''Don't worry? Are you nuts? You almost died!'' Reshma said very worried. ''Yes, I know that but I'm fine now'' I said. ''Yeah, just make sure you take your medication and DON'T forget it!'' Janay warned me. ''Yes ma'am!'' I said saluting. They all let out a chuckle. The boys in the back let out a chuckle too and my friends all turned to look at them.

''So…I didn't know you had any company Kim'' Reshma said. ''Well Jared found me and brought me here. He also stayed here the whole time'' I said. ''Thanks Jared, you saved her life. I wouldn't know what to do without her'' Reshma said looking at Jared. ''I would do it anytime'' he said. My friends all turned to look at me again. The boys came to stand a little bit closer. ''Kim, if you get better, we really need to have a girls night again'' Robin said clapping her hands. ''YES GIRLSNIGHT!'' Jared yelled. We all turned to look at him with a weird look. Janay leant closer to us and mumbled; ''Told you guys he was gay''. Paul and Embry burst out laughing, but we just stood there, looking at the guys acting all goofy. Jared just stood there glaring at his friends. Just when they were done, the nurse came in. ''Well I see you have a lot of company'' she said smiling at me. I smiled back. ''I called your parents, but they said they can't come back today because there was something with your grandmother. You can stay here for another day or go home and rest'' she said. I thought about it, but I didn't want to stay here any longer. ''No, I can go home. I don't mind'' I said. ''Okay then. I have to ask you to leave, only 1 person can stay'' she said and then walked away.

''I'll guess we go. We just stay in touch. We promise to call you tonight okay? Will you be fine?'' Reshma asked. I nodded. They all gave me hugs and Janay winked at me. I smiled and then they left. ''Wow, that was chaos!'' Jared sighed. ''Told you so'' I said. ''Well I'm going too'' Paul said. ''Bye Kim'' he said waving at me. ''Bye Paul'' I said waving back. Embry walked over to me. ''I'm going too. Bye Kim'' he said bending down and giving me a kiss on my cheek. ''Bye Embry'' I said. I heard Jared growl again. When Embry left I said; ''What is up with the growling. You're not a dog are you?'' I said laughing. ''No, of course not'' he said laughing nervously. He moved to my bed and sat on it again. ''You want me to take you home?'' he asked. I nodded and he pecked my lips. ''Come on let's get you out of here'' he said helping me out of the bed. I still had those awful hospital clothes on, so I went into the bathroom to change.

When I was done I walked out and we went to check me out of the hospital. I signed the papers and got some extra medication.

On my way home Jared hold my hand the whole time. He was so over protective. He even wanted to carry me back! I had to say no though. We arrived at my front door and of course I didn't have any keys. It was like Jared read my thoughts, because he pulled a key out of his pocket. ''Oh thanks Jared!'' I sighed hugging him. ''When I brought you to the hospital, I went to your house, to get your key'' he said, putting it in the lock and opening the door. I walked in and I turned on the lights. It was not really dark yet, just in the afternoon.

Jared stood there in the doorway. I turned to him. ''Do you want to come in?'' I asked. ''Yeah, sure'' he said walking into the house. ''Do you want anything to drink or eat'' I asked him. ''No Kim I'm fine, I should be the one taking care of you'' he said walking over to me, scooping me up and walking to the living room. ''Jared what are you doing?'' I asked. ''I'm taking care of you. I'm not going to leave you alone'' he said setting me down on the couch. ''Really, you won't leave me alone? What about school?'' I asked. He sat down next to me. ''No I won't, I'll be here until you're parents come home'' he said holding my hand. ''They're not going to be here before tomorrow'' I said. ''I know that. You don't mind if I do, do you?'' he asked looking into my eyes. ''No'' I breathed. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close to him. I cupped his cheek and he held me by the waist. I kissed his lips and he deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in sync together. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I accepted and opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues wrestled with each other, but finally I let him lead. He lied me down on the couch and pulled away. I think he knew I didn't want to go further than this yet. I mean we've only been seeing each other since a few days and I never had even kissed a guy before Jared. What does this make us now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I don't know.

''Kim?'' Jared asked lying on the ground next to the couch, holding my hand. ''Yeah'' I breathed, still breathless from the kiss. ''Are you okay?'' he asked concerned sitting up. ''Yeah I'm fine'' I said smiling at him. ''What did you want to ask me?'' I asked. ''Well…I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be my…girl—girlfriend'' he asked looking into my eyes. I think my heart actually skipped a beat. 'Breath Kim breath!' I told myself. He, Jared Cameron, wanted me, Kim Connweller to be his girlfriend? Oh dear lord! ''I'm sorry…it's way too soon…ugh I'm so stupid'' he said shaking his head. ''Yes'' I said. he looked up at me. ''Really?'' he asked. His eyes were glistering. I nodded. He smiled his gorgeous Jared-smile again, stood up and picked me up and swirled us around. I giggled. ''Jared put me down'' I shouted. He put me down, still smiling. He pecked my lips and hugged me. ''So what do you want to do, girlfriend?'' he asked looking at me. ''What do you think about a movie, boyfriend?'' I said pinching his cheek. ''Seems good to me'' he said.

We decided to watch the movie 'The grown ups'. I really like that movie. Jared got some popcorn. Sorry, correct me. He got two bags of popcorn. Man…the guy could eat! He also got us some soda. When the movie started, he picked me up and sat me on his lap. I snuggled into his chest and watched the movie.

I guess I've fallen asleep, because the next thing I woke up in my own room. I felt something really hot against my. I tried to turn around, but it was holding me. I felt it with my hand and it was Jared. So sweet! He stayed with me like he promised. ''Jared'' I whispered. He didn't budge. ''Jared'' I said a little louder. It seemed like it worked. ''Hey'' he said loosening his grip on me so I could turn around. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked me. ''Fine'' I said looking at the clock. It was 5:30AM. ''I want to go to school'' I said getting up. ''Kim are you sure? You can stay home and wait for your parents'' he said getting up also. ''I'll be fine. I want to go'' I said walking towards the bathroom. ''Maybe you should go to your house to get ready too'' I said. I didn't want him to go, but he had to get cleaned up to. ''Yeah I guess so'' he said a little upset. ''Hey, can you come and pick me up for school?'' I said walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. ''Yes I can'' he said putting his hand under my chin and kissing me softly on the lips. ''See you soon Kim'' he said before walking down stairs. ''Bye'' I sight. I could definitely get used to this!

I got ready, ate some breakfast and waited for Jared to arrive. It was 7:30AM so he had to be here soon. Just when I thought about that, the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door only to reveal Jared in a dark blue Jeans and a short-sleeved white shirt that showed his perfect muscles. I wonder what's under that….! I shook the thought away and smiled at him. ''Ready to go?'' he asked me. I nodded, grabbed my bag and locked the door before stepping into Jared's truck.

When we got to school I told Jared I wanted to go to our usual spot in the morning. He wanted to come with me and I thought it was fine. We walked hand in hand across the parking lot. Everybody stared at us and I felt a little uncomfortable. Jared squeezed my hand and gave me a smile that made me feel great again. We reached our usual spot and my friends stared at our entwined hands. ''Are you like…'' Dana asked making the gestures with her hands. ''Yes she is my girlfriend now'' Jared said proudly wrapping his arm around my shoulder. '' CONGRATULATIONS!'' they all yelled in unison. ''Thanks guys'' I said rolling my eyes. ''We're going to go to our lockers. You coming?'' I said. ''Yeah ''they said.

When we came through the entrance the whole hall went silent and stared at us. 'Great, make me more uncomfortable than I already am' I thought. Jared held on to me tight as we walked. We still had to walk to the other of the school, but we walked towards my friends lockers first. We still had 15 minutes so we just talked. We talked a bit, but then decided to go to our own lockers. Just as we turned to walk away someone said something that made the whole hall silence and us to stop walking. ''Well, well, well, look what we got here'' the voice said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews again! Keep it going! This chapter is Jared's P.O.V. I really liked this chapter myself**

**Here is chapter seventeen!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter seventeen: Sorting things out**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Shoot! Why does she always have to show up at the wrong moment. I bet she's not letting this go so quick. Kim and I turned towards Tenisha, who was standing there with her hands on her hips and her minions behind her. Seriously, don't they have a life or something? The only thing they do is painting each other's finger- and toenails and go shopping.

''What do you want Tenisha'' I said through gritted teeth. Kim was holding my hand and she squeezed it a bit, trying to comfort me. There were not many people in the hallway, but the ones that were, were watching it all. ''Since when did you start dating the freak'' she said stepping closer to us. Kim's friends were standing next to us now. I guess they hated her too. ''That's none of your business! Her name is Kim'' I said, starting to shake. Kim touched my arm and I immediately stopped shaking. ''Really? You're ditching me for…for…her!'' she yelled at me. She stepped closer to Kim and got in her face. I held Kim by my side. ''You know, the only reason he's going out with you is because you're just too pathetic. He's just feeling sorry for you'' she said with a mean look on her face. ''That is not the reason she is my girlfriend. Kim is nice, caring and sweet unlike you'' I said getting angry now. I heard a lot of ouch's in the hallway and she was getting frustrated now. Kim was still not doing anything. I hope she is alright. ''She doesn't even have an ego! I do!'' she said getting angry now. I wanted to kill her so bad right now, but one of Kim's friends spoke before I could. ''Will you just shut up! My heels are bigger than your ego!'' I guess Robin said pointing towards her shoes. ''Eh…Robin, you're not wearing any heels'' I guess Janay said. ''Uh…right'' Robin whispered. We all started laughing. Tenisha huffed, walked away and motioned for her minions to follow her.

They walked away and we were still laughing. The people in the hallway were now doing their own business again. ''Kim, why are you not laughing? You always laugh about everything'' Reshma said. I stopped laughing and looked at Kim. She was not laughing and it looked like she was about to cry. ''Kim are you alright?'' I asked getting worried. That stupid bitch made my Kim cry. Why does she always have to go and ruin stuff. ''I'm fine. I'm just going to go to my locker'' she said walking away. ''Kim! Wait!'' I yelled. She just walked further. I caught up with her and took her hand in mine. We reached our lockers and Kim put her books in it and closed it to look at me. There was a tear dripping out the corner of her eye. ''Hey, don't cry please Kim. Don't let her get to you'' I said wiping the tear away. ''Is it true?'' she said. I was confused. ''What's true?'' I asked. ''About you only dating me because I'm pathetic'' she asked and more tears falling from her eyes. I grabbed her face in my hands and wiped the tears away. ''Of course not! Don't ever say you're pathetic, because you're not. You're the most beautiful girl in school here. Just because Tenisha said that, doesn't mean it's true'' I said looking her in the eye. ''Really?'' she asked. ''Yes!'' I almost yelled. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

I turned us so that she was pushed up against the lockers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I held her by the hips and I felt her shudder under me. I pulled away and looked at her. ''What's wrong Kim?'' I asked her. ''Nothing'' she said looking down. I titled her head so that she was looking at me. ''Kim you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell. You can trust me'' I said. ''I don't know if you want to know'' she said. ''Why wouldn't I want to know?'' I asked looking at her with a confused look. ''It's about…Chad'' she said. ''What did he do now?'' I asked clenching my fists and shaking, not like pashing-shaking, but just a little. ''See, that's exactly what I'm talking about'' she said. ''No Kim, I want to know what he did to you'' I said in a worried tone. ''Okay then'' she mumbled. ''Please tell me'' I begged her with my puppy dog eyes. She laughed and then got all serious again.

''Well it was after I told you I wanted some alone time. You went to class and I forgot my phone in my locker, so I went to get it. When I got it, I heard Chad's voice. He stepped closer to me and I walked back, but the lockers were in the way so I couldn't get away'' she said. 'Stay calm Jared, listen to what Kim has to say' I said to myself. it helped a bit though. ''He said he wanted to continue where we left off. He trailed his hands under my shirt again and kissed my neck and I just couldn't get away! I really thought he was going to rape me! And then he went to unclasp my bra….'' She trailed off.

I started shaking bad and stepped away from Kim. ''Jared where are you going?'' she cried and stepping closer to me. ''No Kim, stay where you are. This is not safe'' I said holding my hand up to tell her to not come closer. She stepped closer to me and took my big hand in her tiny hand. The shaking stopped a bit and when she hugged me it stopped completely. ''Jared, nothing happened. Embry came to safe me'' she said burying her face in my shirt. My anger started to rise again. He knew and didn't tell me! That son of a bitch! ''He knew and didn't tell me!'' I said through gritted teeth. ''No, no, it's not like that. I told him I wanted to tell you myself'' she said pulling away from me. I felt relieved. ''So what did Embry do to him?'' I asked wondering what became of the bastard. ''He threw him in the lockers and threatened to rip him into shreds if he ever came close again'' she said holding me again. I breathed in her sent and chuckled. He'd better listen to Embry or I would personally make sure of that. ''I'll protect you'' I said giving her a long kiss on the lips and hugging her. she smiled and we walked towards class.

Kim and I had not all classes together. We walked into history class. Kim sat by the window and I sat beside her in the front. After a few minutes, the person I wanted to kill walked through the door. He glared at me and then continued to stare at Kim. I clenched my fists and was ready to stand up, but Kim grabbed me by the arm and she held it tight. I shot one last glare at him and then turned to look at Kim. When I saw her face I smiled immediately and she smiled back. I leaned in to kiss her and so did she. Right at the moment our lips touched the teacher came in. ''Okay class, everyone pay attention please!'' he shouted. I growled low and Kim groaned. ''Did you just growl again?'' she whispered. ''No I did not!'' I whispered. ''Yeah yeah'' she said winking at me before turning towards the board. Wow…that was hot! I guess I should growl more!

When lunch came I waited for Kim to come from her class. I stood by my locker and Paul and Embry were walking towards me. ''Hey bro, heard Kim's your girlfriend now. Congrats!'' Paul said patting me on the shoulder. ''Yeah thanks'' I said smiling. ''So, did you hear about Chad?'' Embry asked me. I looked at him and then at Paul. ''Yes I did, why didn't you tell me?'' I said. ''She wanted to tell you herself and I didn't want to be the one to tell you, because you would have killed the guy'' he said. I turned to Paul. ''You knew too?'' I asked. He nodded. I sighed. ''Well at least she told me now. I don't want that creep near her again. Keep an eye on her please if I'm not around?'' I asked. ''Yeah we'll do that man'' Embry said.

Short after our conversation Kim showed up and I walked towards her. ''Hey'' I said giving her a kiss on her lips. ''Hey'' she said. ''You want to come and sit with us today?'' I asked her. ''Yeah sure, I kind of already told my friends I would sit with you'' she said looking down. I think I saw her blushing. ''It's okay, now let's go. Oh… and Jacob is also sitting with us today'' I said. she nodded and walked with me, Paul and Embry towards the cafeteria.

When we got there, I didn't see any sign of Chad, so I was relieved. We walked to our table in the front and Jacob was already sitting there, stuffing his face. We got our lunch and sat with him.

After lunch the classes went by pretty quick and soon the last bell rang, telling us we could go home. I walked with Kim into the parking lot and led her towards my car. I opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

The drive to her house was spent in a comfortable silence. It was just nice. Once in a while I would glance at her and she was looking outside the window, taking in her surroundings. I just loved that about her. she loved nature! Now I only have to tell her that I'm a shape-shifter!

We came by her house and I saw that her parents car wasn't there yet. I stepped out of the car and quickly opened the door for Kim. We walked to her front door and she unlocked it. She stepped inside and motioned for me to follow her. ''Go and sit in the living room. I'll be there in a minute'' she said. I nodded and went to sit in the living room. 2 minutes later she came back with 2 glasses of lemonade and a tray full of cookies. She set them in front of me and offered me one. I took one and shoved in my mouth. She giggled. ''Hungry much?'' she asked. ''Yes'' I said taking another one.

After I ate most of the cookies, I held Kim by her waist. We just sat there. ''Jared?'' she asked. ''Yeah'' I said. ''You're really sweet'' she said. I looked at her and she was smiling at me. I smiled back. ''Well you're even sweeter'' I said touching her nose. ''Whatever'' she said. I tickled her sides. ''No Jared…stoppp!'' she screamed. She lied on the couch and I was on top of her. our faces were only inches apart. I kissed her softly on the lips and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I started to rub up her thigh and down. This time she ran her tongue across my bottom lip and I accepted. Just like last time she let me lead and it was amazing. It was, until somebody spoke up and we shot up. ''Kimberley Connweller? What is this?''.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep It going! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I got some help from my dear friend Reshma. She has such good ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is cha****pter eighteen!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter eighteen: What's wrong?**

**Kim's dad's P.O.V**

What the fuck? Not again! Son of a bitch!

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Why! Why? This is just not fair. You want to know why I'm here in my room lying in my bed? Let's see. My parents caught me and Jared making out on the couch, plus Jared's hand was on my thigh, so they thought we were going to have sex. We were JUST making out! No biggie right? Well anyway, they freaked out and my dad started telling, I mean yelling at Jared to get his hands off of me and made him leave. I tried to defend him, but he wouldn't have any of that. So I just told him he is my boyfriend. I guess I shouldn't have said that, because my dad practically dragged Jared outside. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to him. After he left, my mom and dad grounded me for 1 week! We were JUST making out. I told them we were just 'kissing', but that didn't help much, so I stormed upstairs and locked my door and went to my bed without saying goodnight like I always do. I was in the hospital for God's sake and they only yelled at me because of Jared. Can you believe it?

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11PM. I haven't even slept yet, I just couldn't. My parents went to bad a half an hour ago and I was glad they left me alone. I felt really bad for Jared. My dad just yelled at him and sent him away. I was staring at the ceiling when I heard something ticking against my window. I jumped a bit and was determined to not find out what that was. Yeah I know I'm a coward. I heard it again and I pulled the covers over my head and decided to just let it go. I thought it was over, but a few seconds later I heard it again. I groaned and pushed the covers off of me. I stepped out of my bed and grabbed my crocodile. Just in case you know? I slowly walked towards the window and pushed the curtains aside. I didn't see anything, but I stepped a little bit more forward to look down. When I looked I saw…Jared standing outside my window. I opened my window and stuck my head out. ''Jared? What are you doing here?'' I asked. ''Just step back okay? I'm coming in'' he said. I just stepped back, still with my crocodile in a defensive mode. I don't know why, but I just did it.

A few seconds later he jumped through the window and I was surprised he could jump that high. ''How did you do that?'' I asked looking at my window. ''I'm just totally awesome!'' he said looking at my crocodile. He chuckled, but not too loud. ''What is that for?'' he asked grinning at me. ''Don't grin at me. It was for if some kind of creep was throwing stones at my window. This was the best I could find'' I said putting the crocodile down. ''You really think that's going to help?'' he said laughing. ''Quiet! What if my parents find out?'' I whispered. He silenced and walked over to me. He wrapped me in his arm and gave me a soft long kiss on the lips. When I opened my eyes, I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and turned my head to the ground so he wouldn't see my blush. ''You like what you see? he said. I could feel him smirk. I slapped his arm. ''None of your business! Maybe I do'' I said looking down again. ''Aren't you cold?'' I asked looking at him. ''No, didn't you notice my body heat? I'm never cold'' he said smiling at me. ''Yeah of course'' I said smiling back at him.

He scooped me up in his arm and moved us to the bed. He lied me under the covers and sat on my bed. We just talked for a while, till I started yawning and Jared told me I should get some sleep. I didn't want him to go, but he had to sleep too. I wish he'd just stayed here with me and slept here, but I didn't have the courage to ask him. Maybe that was just a little too soon. He kissed me a couple of times before he went out of the window. I sighed and soon I was in a peaceful sleep.

…

The next morning I woke up, feeling pretty good, despite the fact that my parents grounded me. I got myself ready and walked downstairs. I was not happy about facing my parents, but I head to. ''Morning honey. How are you feeling?'' my mother asked, just like nothing happened. ''Morning mom'' I said sitting at the kitchen table and eating some cereal. ''Kim, I really don't want you seeing kissing that boy again'' my father said looking up from his paper. I sighed. ''How was I supposed to know that you were going to show up. And his name is Jared remember'' I said. ''Yes Kim sorry, but I just care about you. You're my princess and that Jared was kissing you'' he said looking at me worried. I stood up and walked over to him. ''Dad , Jared is a really sweet guy and I just know he won't hurt me. Don't worry about me'' I said hugging him. He hugged me back. I pulled back. ''Kim, I want you to know that you're not grounded anymore. I was just a little bit in shock. Tell Jared I'm sorry for yelling at him and dragging him outside. I'd like to have him over for dinner so that I can get to know him better'' he said. There was no arguing now, so I just nodded to my dad and sat down and continued to eat my cereal. I was really thankful that I wasn't grounded anymore.

I heard a honk outside and gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek before walking outside. When I walked outside I was immediately met by Jared who pulled me in a warm embrace and then nipping gently on my neck with his lips. ''Jared'' I groaned. ''Yes Kim'' he said cocking an eyebrow at me. ''We have to go to school and I don't want my parents to see something like this again'' I said pulling away and walking to his car. ''Okay okay'' he said opening the door for me and stepping in on his own side.

On our way to school, I told Jared that I wasn't grounded anymore and my father wanted to invite him for dinner. I thought he was going to so no, but he said yes. If I were him I would've said no right away. ''So do you want to go on a date with me? I mean since we didn't even have a proper date yet'' he asked looking at me hopefully. I smiled widely. ''Yes of course I want to. I'm your girlfriend right?'' I said while Jared was parking his truck in the school's parking lot. ''Yes you are'' he said leaning down and kissing me. He pulled me closer to him and snaked his tongue in my mouth . I had my arms around his waist and he had his arms around my waist. We kissed for about five minutes, when I pulled away. He pouted. ''Oh come on Jared. It's not going to be the last time'' I said opening the door. ''Yeah it better not be'' he said also stepping out.

We walked in school and put our books in our lockers. ''When do you want to go on the date?'' I asked. ''What about tonight? You're not grounded anyway'' he said. ''Okay'' I nodded and smiled. My smile faded when Chad walked by and smirked at me. Jared saw tat and wanted to go after him, but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close to me. ''Don't! He's not worth it'' I said still holding his arm tight. ''Kim, I don't like the way he's looking at you'' Jared said. His eyes were showing concern. ''Just don't pay attention to him. He's just a jerk'' I said. ''Okay I'll try'' he sighed. ''Good boy'' I said patting him on the head. He laughed and so did I.

''Okay, so where do you want to go tonight?'' I asked Jared when we were walking towards his car. ''I'll take you to the beach'' he said. I shuddered at the thought of what happened there. Jared saw and pulled me to him. ''It's going to be okay Kim. No one's going to touch you…except for me of course'' he said wiggling his eyebrows. I shoved him….well tried to, he didn't butch. ''We'll see about that'' I said winking at him.

…

I was getting myself ready for the date tonight. I still had two hours, so I took a nice hot shower and blow-dried my hair. I decided to wear something more pretty tonight than on the date I went with Chad. I laid everything on my bed. I decided to wear dark-blue shorts with a short-sleeved blue shirt that fitted me perfectly. I also put on my flats I just bought two weeks ago. Heels were no option, since the date was on the beach of course. I also put on some mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. I wasn't really the type of wearing too much make-up.

I heard the bell rang and I walked downstairs, only to see my dad having a conversation with Jared. Jared saw me and looked at me. ''Hey Kim, wow, you look gorgeous'' he said. ''Thanks Jared'' I said blushing. My dad looked between the two of us and sighed. ''Well I think I should leave you kids alone'' he said. ''Be careful Kim'' he said. ''Yes dad'' I said rolling my eyes. ''Jared'' he said nodding to Jared. ''Bye'' we said and then walked out the house.

We arrived at the beach and Jared let me to a place where he sat up a picnic. It was really sweet I thought. It was better than when Chad did it and it was at another place that was even more beautiful. ''You like it?'' Jared asked. ''Yes'' I breathed. He took my hand and let me to the blanket. I sat down and so did he.

We talked and ate. He was just so sweet and was not trying to push me into anything. Plus he was really funny. He made me laugh all the time.

''Kim will you take a walk with me?'' he asked standing up and offering me his hand. ''Yeah sure'' I said taking his hand and walking with him. We walked in silence for a while, till he stopped and turned to look at me. He kissed me one time before speaking up. He took a deep breath. I wondered what was so important he needed to tell me. I've never seen him act so nervous before. ''What's wrong Jared?'' I asked getting worried now. ''Kim, there is something I need to tell you'' he said looking me deep in the eye.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys, this is Jared's P.O.V. I think this chapter is really sweet! Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter nineteen!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter nineteen: Stay please**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Today was the day I was going to tell Kim I am a shape-shifter. I mean I guess so if I don't chicken out. Sam gave me permission to tell her and I really wanted Kim to meet the current pack members and especially Emily. I wanted to take her on a date on the beach. I knew it reminded her of….Chad. Only the name makes me want to beat the hell out of the guy, but I just wanted to make her feel safe there again and make clear that I will always protect her.

I was in my truck driving towards Kim's house. I was really nervous about this date. I know we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but this our first date and I'm planning on telling her what I really am…maybe. I drove into her driveway and stopped the car. I stepped out, walked to the front door and rang the bell. Her father opened the door and I thought he was going to look mad at me for getting caught of making out with his daughter, but instead he smiled faintly at me and offered me his hand. ''Hello son'' he said making room so I could step inside the room. ''Hello sir'' I said walking inside. I heard someone coming downstairs and I looked up. She was just gorgeous, I just wanted to pull her to me and kiss her right now, but unfortunately her dad was standing here with me too. ''Hey Kim, wow, you look gorgeous'' I said. ''Thanks Jared'' she said. I saw her blushing and chuckled mentally. Her dad looked between the two of us and sighed. ''Well I think I should leave you kids alone'' he said. ''Be careful Kim'' he said. ''Yes dad'' she said rolling my eyes. ''Jared'' he said nodding to me. I nodded back. ''Bye'' we said and then walked out the house.

We arrived at the beach and I let Kim to a place away from the public, where I had sat up a picnic blanket. It was way better when I did it than Chad…if I have to say myself. ''You like it?'' I asked hoping she liked it. ''Yes'' she breathed. I was relieved. I took her hand and let her towards the blanket and we both sat down.

We talked and ate and it was the best date I could ever imagine. She was just so perfect and she was all mine. Suddenly I realized I had to tell her about me being a shape-shifter so I decided to take a walk with her on the beach. 'Kim will you take a walk with me?'' I asked standing up and offering her my hand. ''Yeah sure'' she said taking my hand and walking with me over the beach. We walked in silence for a while, till I stopped and turned to look at her. I kissed her one time before speaking up. I took a deep breath. This was it then. I was going to tell her. ''What's wrong Jared?'' she asked getting worried now. ''Kim, there is something I need to tell you'' I said looking her deep in the eye.

When I looked her in the eye, I saw the worried look on her face and I just couldn't speak anymore. I didn't want to lose her. I just couldn't. You probably think I'm a coward now, but I just saw her standing there and was speechless. ''Jared? Are you okay? You know you can tell me'' she said taking my hand in hers. I finally got myself together again. ''Yes I know Kim. I wanted to say that I want you to meet Emily'' I blurted out. She looked confused. I guess it's not what she expected. ''Is that why you were nervous? You want me to meet someone?'' she asked laughing. ''Hey! Don't laugh at me! Emily is pretty scary!'' I said pulling her to me and tickling her sides. ''Jared! Don't!'' she yelled. ''That's what you get for laughing at me!'!'' I shouted throwing her on my shoulder and running on the beach. She tried hitting me with her arms, but it was no use. ''Jared! Put me down!'' she yelled, but giggling at the same time. ''Oh see you like it !'' I said laughing.

After a while I ran over to our blanket and gently put her down. She panted from the laughing and yelling. ''Are you okay Kim?'' I asked taking her hand. ''Yes, I just have to rest for a while'' she said sitting down. ''Alright'' I said also sitting down and pulling her onto my lap. I placed kisses along her throat. She laced her fingers with mine and sighed. I smiled against her throat. She turned to me, smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. ''I love you Kim'' I blurted out. She froze. Did I say it too soon? I pulled away a little bit to see her reaction. ''Kim are you okay? Did I say something wrong?'' I asked. She moved a bit again. ''No you didn't, it's just I didn't expect you to say that to me'' she said looking me in the eye. ''I'm sorry I said that too soon'' I said. She cupped my cheek. ''I love you too Jared. Maybe it's just a little bit soon, but I just know how I feel about you'' she said kissing me on the lips. She loved me! SHE FUCKING LOVES ME! I kissed her back with all the passion I had. It was too good to be true.

I pulled her of my lap and lied her down on the blanket. I hovered over her and looked into her eyes. ''I love you'' I said this time knowing that I could say it anytime now. ''Love you too'' she said crashing her lips to mine. I gently caressed her thigh and she caressed my upper-arm. It felt like I was in heaven. She loved me, I loved her, nothing could go wrong. I slid my hand a little but under her shirt and gently touched her skin. She shivered under my touch. Her body felt so cold against my scorching touch. We were really getting into it, but I pulled away. I knew she wasn't ready for this yet and I didn't want to push her into anything. I sat up and pulled her with me and kissed her forehead. We just sat there enjoying the view from our spot.

After a while I decided to break the silence. ''Kim, do you want to meet Emily tomorrow?'' I said looking down at her. ''Yes I would love to meet the 'scary' Emily'' she said doing the air quotations. ''I'm serious Kim, she can be scary sometimes'' I said. she rolled her eyes. ''Whatever'' she said hugging me. ''Do you want to go to a bonfire after you met Emily'' I asked her. She nodded and smiled up at me.

When it became darker we packed up the stuff and walked back to my truck. The ride home was really nice. We talked and laughed. When we arrived at her front door, I pulled her close to me and crashed my lips to hers. ''Good night Kim, I love you'' I said giving her another kiss. ''Bye Jared, love you too'' she said holding me tight. I wanted to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. ''Kim, I think you really should go inside. I bet your father is waiting for you'' I said trying to pull her arms off me. ''Jared I don't care. You can't leave me'' she mumbled in my chest. That shattered my heart a bit. I hated to leave Kim, but I would keep an eye on her from the woods. ''I know baby, but I'll see you tomorrow'' I said unhooking her arms from me and looking at her. Her eyes started to tear and a tear escaped from her eyes. ''Please Kim don't cry'' I said wiping away her tear. ''It's just I'm going to miss you'' she said. I chuckled. ''Don't you laugh at me Jared Cameron'' she said slapping me lightly in the chest. ''You know what, what if I come through your window again tonight?'' I whispered in her ear. She shivered. ''Yes, I would like that'' she said, her face turning brighter again. ''Okay, but now go inside okay'' I said kissing her one more time before walking to my truck and pulling out of her driveway.

I decided to go to Emily's. I arrived and when I walked inside I saw Sam, Paul, Jake and Quil sitting at the kitchen table. Guess Quil phased too now. ''Hey guys'' I said sitting on a chair. ''Hey bro, how went your date? Did you tell her?'' Paul asked eating a donut. ''It went pretty well, but I just couldn't tell her. I did tell her I loved her'' I said also grabbing a donut. Paul almost chocked on the donut, but pulled himself together. ''You told her you loved her? WHAT DID SHE SAY?'' Emily yelled, making me jump. ''She was in shock first, but then she told me she loved me'' I said smiling at the memory. ''Wow, it had to be good'' Jake said. ''Yeah, I invited her to the bonfire after meeting you Emily'' I said looking at her. ''Yes, I would love to meet Kim'' she said happily. '' Okay guys, time to patrol'' Sam said clapping his hands. We all groaned, but got up anyway. Today we all had to patrol together except for Quil and Embry. Embry was still learning him to control his anger, since Embry was the calmest of us.

We all patrolled and after we were done, I ran over to Kim's house and saw that her light was already out and her parents were asleep. I phased back, pulled on my cut-offs and picked up a tiny rock and threw it at her window. A few seconds later the window went open and Kim's head stuck out. She smiled at me and then stepped back. I jumped through her window and soon u was attacked with a tight hug. ''Missed me much?'' I teased. ''Yes I did, did you miss me'' she asked looking up at me. ''Of course. I think I missed you even more'' I said kissing her lips. ''No I was'' she said arguing with me. ''You want to play it like this huh? Well you're not going to win this'' I said cocking an eyebrow at her. ''We'll see about that. I did more'' she said. ''No I did'' I said.

After about five minutes she finally gave in and let me have my victory. ''Told you'' I said smiling at her. ''Oh don't get all cocky with me'' she said sitting on her bed. We talked and she yawned. I lifted her up, pulled the covers down and lied her down in her bed and pulled the covers back up. ''Jared, I could do that myself'' she said. '' I know that, but I wanted to do it'' I said kissing her on her forehead. I was trying to walk away, when I felt her tiny hand holding my arm and pulling me back. ''What's wrong Kim?'' I asked her sitting back on the bed. ''Stay please'' she said. Her eyes were pleading for me to say yes. How could I say no to my beautiful imprint. ''Of course, just go to sleep. I'll be there when you wake up. Did you lock the door?'' I asked. She nodded and pulled the covers down. I smiled and climbed in bed with her. I held her close to me. She hitched her leg over my leg and let her arm fall on my chest and sighed. ''Night Jared'' she said yawning. ''Night Kim'' I said before kissing her one more time on the forehead.

I watched as her breathing slowed and listened to her. Not soon after her I fell asleep too, with my imprint safe in my arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! This chapter is Kim's P.O.V. I won't be able to write tomorrow sorry, but I'm having a party with my best friends! I'm so excited! Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty: Meeting Emily**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Next morning I woke up before my alarm clock went off. I felt something hard and warm under me. I smiled knowing it was Jared. He stayed just like he promised. I looked at him and he was still asleep. I looked at the clock and I still had 15 minutes before I had to get up, but I couldn't go back to sleep anymore. I tried to move, but he tightened his arms around me and held me closer than I already was. ''Jared'' I whispered….no answer. I placed soft kisses on his BARE chest and he shifted a bit. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me. ''Hello gorgeous'' he said pulling me of him and lied me down next to him. ''Hi handsome'' I said smiling at him. He leaned in for a kiss, but I pulled away. His face looked hurt. ''What's wrong baby'' he said looking me in the eyes worried. ''Nothing, just morning breath'' I said blushing. ''Oh Kim I don't care'' he said giving me a kiss one the lips. When he kissed me, I forgot all about the morning breath and kissed him back.

After what felt like way too soon, my alarm clock went off. Jared groaned and pulled away from me. He pounded on the alarm clock and it went silent again. ''I have to go babe'' he said getting up. My face fell. I knew he had to go before my parents found out. ''Okay'' I sighed. He came up to me and titled my chin. '' I'll pick you up later and after school we can go to Emily's okay?'' he said. ''Yeah sounds good to me'' I smiled. ''Okay bye Kim'' he said before kissing me on the lips and jumping through the window. I sighed and got myself ready.

I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. My parents were already there. My father was reading his newspaper and my mother was baking pancakes…Yummy! ''Good morning'' I said giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. ''Morning honey, did you sleep well?'' my mother asked, but not looking at me. I blushed. It's a good thing that they didn't know that Jared was spending the night in my bed. ''Yes I slept really well'' I said grabbing a plate from the cabinet. My mom placed a bunch of pancakes on my plate and I sat down at the table. ''So, when is Jared coming over for dinner?'' my father asked, not looking up from his newspaper. ''I don't know dad, maybe this Friday?'' I asked him. He nodded. ''Sounds good to me'' he said. ''Oh Kim! I'm so happy for you! He seems like a really sweet guy'' she said happily. ''Yeah he is'' I said dreamily thinking of Jared's soft kisses. My mom chuckled and I snapped out of my daze. I quickly went to eat my pancakes.

When I was done, I put my shoes on and just when I was done, I heard a honk outside. I said goodbye to my parents and practically ran outside. It felt like I couldn't be away from Jared. I didn't know what it was, but it felt so good to just be with him. He pulled me in a soft kiss and then we got into the car.

We arrived at the parking lot. We didn't have first class together so he was going the other way. I decided to go to my friends first and told him to meet up with his friends. I didn't mind, he had his friends too and not only me. I walked up to my friends. ''Hey girls'' I said giving them hugs. ''Hey'' they said. ''So how are you and Jared doing?'' Dana asked. I smiled. ''We're doing great. He asked me to meet someone today'' I said. ''Who are you going to meet? His mother?'' Robin asked. ''No not his mother…yet. I'm going to meet Emily. I don't know who that is, but Jared's wants me to meet her'' I said. ''Okay, are you going right after school?'' Reshma asked. I nodded. ''Yeah. Now come on let's go inside'' I said.

We walked our separated ways and I walked towards my locker. I arrived at my locker and saw that Jared wasn't standing at his. Guess he already went to class. I put my books in my locker and closed it. When I looked in my locker, I saw a silhouette in my locker. I hoped it wasn't the person I wanted to avoid. I slowly turned around and was surprised to see Embry standing there. ''Wow Embry, you really scared the hell out of me'' I said sighing in relieve. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Did you think I was Chad? Because he was, he would've been dead by now'' he said smiling at me. I giggled. ''Yeah maybe'' I said shrugging my shoulders. ''You coming?'' he asked. I nodded. We walked to biology together. This was one of my classes I had with Chad. I sighed and walked in with Embry. We sat in the back. Our teacher said we were going to do an assignment and have to write a report about it, together. We have to parse an eyeball….ehww…gross! I'm not really the type for doing that. I just hoped I could do it with Embry. ''I hope I've got to do it with you'' I whispered to him. ''Yeah me too'' he whispered back.

Mr. Stone walked in. ''Okay class attention please'' he said. everyone sat down at their places. ''Okay, so as you know today you're going to parse an eyeball. Almost everyone groaned. Mr. Stone rolled his eyes and continued; ''So I made pairs. You can come here and get your schedule. Everyone got up and took a schedule. I picked mine and walked back to my seat. Embry was already there. ''Who have you got?'' I asked him. ''Sara'' he said. ''You?'' he said. I hadn't looked yet. I looked and gasped. This just couldn't be true. NO! ''Kim, who have you got?'' he said taking my schedule and looking at the name. Embry clenched his fists. ''You've got Chad?'' he said through clenched teeth. I nodded and sat next to him. ''Embry, it's going to be okay'' I said touching his arm. He looked at me. ''No, it's not Kim. This means he's going to spent time with you…alone. You two have to write a report remember?'' he said. I realized he was right. I had to spent time with…alone. I looked over to where Chad was sitting and he was smirking at me. I shuddered. ''Bastard'' Embry mumbled. ''I'm going to be fine'' I said. ''I'm not sure about that Kim. You have to tell Jared'' he said looking at me. ''I know'' I sighed.

''Okay class, I want you all to sit next to your partner right now'' Mr. Stone said. I looked at Embry. I saw the worry in his eyes. ''Em, it's going to be fine'' I said getting up. ''Please tell Jared at lunch time'' he said. I nodded. ''I will'' he said looking after me as I walked to where Chad sat. I sat down at the stool and moved away from him. He chuckled. I looked at him. ''You got a problem?'' I asked him. He smirked at me. ''No, you're just going to spent some alone time with me'' he said winking at me. I turned away from him, not trying to show my fear.

When the bell rang, I practically ran out of class, not bothering to wait for Embry. I walked to my next class, relieved that I didn't have more classes with Chad. Now I only had to tell Jared.

It was lunch time and I walked to my locker to put my books in it. When I was done, I felt to warm pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. ''Hey Jared'' I said. ''Hello gorgeous'' he said kissing my neck. I giggled and turned around. I kissed him on the lips and hugged him. ''You want to go to the cafeteria to sit with Paul, Embry, Jake and Qui?'' he asked me. ''Since when did Quil start to hang out with you guys?'' I asked. ''Well, he was always Embry's and Jake's friend, but they started hanging out for a while and now he's hanging with them again'' Jared said. ''Okay, but before we go I have to tell you something first'' I said looking him in his eyes. ''Okay what do you have to tell me?'' he asked looking confused. I took a deep breath…this is it! ''Well we have to do an assignment for biology and we have to work in pairs and write a report together'' I said. he looked even more confused. ''Why are you telling me this?'' he said. ''Well…I sort of got paired up with…Chad'' I said looking down. I felt his arms tighten around me. I looked up at him and his jaw was clenched and he was shaking. ''Jared, it's going to be okay. Please look at me'' I said stroking his cheek. He stopped shaking and looked at me with worried eyes. ''Kim I'm just worried about you. I know he's going to try something. Do you have to write the report at school'' he said looking at me with a concerned look. ''No, we have to do that at home'' I said. ''You're not going to your or his. You can come to Emily's to do that report. I'm not leaving you alone with that kid'' he said. ''Thanks Jared. I love you so much'' I said hugging him. ''Love you too babe'' he said kissing me on the forehead. ''Now, let's go to the cafeteria'' he said leading me with him.

I was walking with Jared towards the parking lot, when someone called my name. ''Kim!'' he yelled. I stiffened and Jared growled. Chad walked up to us and Jared's arm tightened around me. ''What do you want'' Jared spat at him. ''I was going to talk to Kim'' he said turning to me. I waited for him to speak. ''Where do you want to write the report?'' he said cocking an eyebrow at me. ''At Emily's place'' I said. ''She's a friend of Jared'' I said. ''Oh, okay. Well see you'' he said walking away. ''That jerk is just acting like nothing happened'' Jared said looking at me. ''Yeah, well let's not worry about him anymore. I want to meet Emily'' I said tugging at his arm. ''Okay'' he said chuckling.

We arrived at a cute little house. It was really nice. Jared helped me out and led me to the door. ''You ready?'' he asked me. ''Yep'' I said. He kissed me one more time before busting the door open. ''Jared! You can't just bust in!'' I whispered. ''Kim it's alright'' he said. We walked in and I saw Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil sitting at the kitchen table with another man. Jared led me closer and a woman came into view. I saw that the half of her face was scarred. It didn't make her less beautiful. She was gorgeous! ''Hello, you must be Kim. I'm Emily'' she said pulling me in a hug. ''Yeah I'm Kim. Nice to meet you'' I said smiling at her. suddenly a large man came to stand behind her. ''This is my fiancé; Sam Uley'' she said pointing towards him. He held his hand out for me to shake it and I took it. It felt just as hot as Jared's hands, but when Jared hold me, I felt like it was meant to be. ''Nice to meet you Kim'' he said. ''Nice to meet you too Sam'' I said. ''Hey Kim'' the guys said. ''Hey guys'' I said waving at him. Emily went to pull something out of the oven and Sam sat down at the table again. I leaned in to Jared. ''She's not scary at all. I really don't know where you got the idea'' I whispered to him. all the guys cracked up laughing, except for Sam, who growled just like Jared does. What is up with that? Did they hear me? No they couldn't….right? ''You'll see, now come on'' Jared said leading me to the table. I sat down in a chair and so did Jared. Emily put a tray with muffins on the table and Embry and Paul attacked it right away. She smacked them in the head…hard. ''DROP THE MUFFINS NOW!'' she shouted. They tensed and dropped the muffins. Now…I see why Jared's scared of her! she turned to me. ''Kim do you want a muffin?'' she asked. ''Yeah sure'' I said taking a muffin.

We talked a bit. They were all really nice to me. Of course I knew the guys already, but Emily was just so sweet and Sam was nice too. Suddenly my phone went off. It played the song; 'Big bad wolf' of B5. All of them started laughing. I didn't get the joke, but decided to take it. I flipped my phone open and saw that it was Janay. ''Hey'' I said. ''Hey Kim'' she said. ''What's up?'' I asked. ''Well I just wanted to know how everything is going there'' she said. ''It's going great'' I said smiling at Jared who seemed to watch me. ''So how is Emily?'' she asked. ''Really nice'' I said happily. ''Good so…''.

And that went on for like 10 minutes, till I started to get irritated, so I decided to say something. ''Okay Janay?'' I asked her. ''Yeah?'' she asked. ''You know when I was 7 and I drowned and was dead for 30 seconds?'' I asked her. Everybody went silent. Yeah I was dead for 30 seconds. I couldn't swim yet, but I was standing on the side of the pool and somebody bumped me in. I think he didn't know I couldn't swim, but soon I was under and couldn't breathe anymore and someone brought me back to life. ''And you're telling me this because…'' she asked confused. ''Because I'm going to give you the same treatment if you don't shut up right now!'' I whispered. All the guys roared with laughter, except for Jared. ''Okay okay, I'll shut up. Please don't!'' she begged. ''Okay I won't, but I'm hanging now okay? Bye!'' I said. ''Bye!'' she said.

I hung up and everybody was staring at me. Jared spoke up. ''You were almost dead?'' he asked looking crushed. It hurt me to see him like this. I grabbed his hand. ''Hey, I'm here now aren't I?'' I said. He nodded and smiled, but he still looked worried. I squeezed his hands. Soon everybody started talking again.

It became a little dark and everybody stood up at six. Jared also stood up and held out his hand. ''You're ready to go to the bonfire?'' he asked pulling me to him. He kissed me passionate like it was the last time he was going to kiss me. I pulled away after a while. ''Yes I am'' I breathed and then we walked out of the door to the bonfire that found place on the beach.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! This is a mix of Jared's P.O.V. and Kim's. I really hope you like this chapter and please review! I know you guys want to!**

**Here is chapter twenty-one!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-one: Suck it up and move on**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Kim and I were walking hand in hand towards the beach. The others were a bit further ahead than us. We just walked slow. ''Jared'' she said looking at me. ''Yes babe'' I said smiling at her. She smiled back. ''My parents asked if you'd like to eat dinner with us this Friday'' she said kind of unsure. I thought it was a good idea. I don't want them to see me as her boyfriend who they caught 'Making out' with. ''Of course. I will be there'' I said assuring her. ''Okay great'' she said hugging me tight.

We arrived at the beach and it was already becoming darker. The guys had already set up the fire and the logs where we could sit on. I felt a gust of wind fly past me, but it didn't bother me. I felt Kim shudder and looked at her. ''Baby are you cold'' I asked. ''Y-yeah, a-a little b-bit'' she said with chattering teeth. Of course she was cold. She was only wearing a T-shirt. I quickly pulled her to me and held her close, so she could warm up. After a few minutes she stopped shuddering. ''Better now?'' I asked. ''Yeah much better'' she said snuggling even more into my chest. I chuckled and she hit me lightly in the arm.

Kim was introduced to several people. Billy Black, Jacob's dad. Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mom. Quil Ateara sr., Quil's grandpa. Unfortunately Sue's husband, Harry, couldn't be here anymore. He died a few month ago. She was really heartbroken. We all felt really sad. Luckily she was doing way better now.

We sat down and everybody grabbed something to eat. And with something I mean a lot of course. Kim was laughing at me when I practically inhaled my food. She just had a normal portion. Hey, what can I say. I'm a werewolf. I need to eat, you don't want me to get a cranky pants of course, right? When everybody was done eating Billy black started telling the whole story. He looked over to where Kim and me sat and gave me a wink before starting to tell the legends. I smiled, holding Kim close to me.

Billy told everything, except for the part of imprinting. I didn't know why he didn't tell that, but I figured I had to tell Kim myself first. He told about the 'Cold Ones' and the origin of the legend. Once in a while I would glance over at Kim and she seemed really interested in everything what Billy told. But when he told about the 'Cold Ones' she would snuggle closer to me and bury her face in my chest. I just held her and stroked her hair.

''So what did you think of the legends?'' I asked. Everybody was just talking at the bonfire, but I asked Kim to take a walk with me on the beach. Now I was going to tell her, I just had to. She had to know the truth. I couldn't hide it any longer for her anymore. I wanted her to know that she was my soul mate and that fate had brought us together. Just the thought of spending my whole life with her…I just can't even feel more happy about it. While we were walking there I also thought about what could happen if I told her. She could be excited, happy and overjoyed…or she could scream, run away and never maybe never want to see me again. 'No Jared, you can't think like that! She will accept you…everything will work out right!' the voice in my head said. I hoped the voice was right. I couldn't bare it to lose Kim. She was my angel, every time I see her, I just can't be unhappy. I just have to smile. ''It was really nice to listen to Billy. Only the eerie part was the one about the 'Cold Ones''' she said. ''Babe, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you'' I said stopping us and look into her eyes.

''Kim, I want to say that I love you so much, no matter what ever happens'' I said. she looked confused for a moment, but then her mouth turned into a loving smile. ''I love you too Jared'' she said standing on her toes and kissing me softly on the lips. Her lips were just perfect. So soft and full. I could kiss them all night long, but I knew I had to do it now or I would chicken out again. I pulled away. ''Kim, you just heard the legends right?'' I asked her. ''Yeah of course'' she said. ''Well there is something I need to tell you. It's just that the legends are-'' I was cut off by a loud howl. No…. not now! Why! Of course they needed me. I decided to ignore it. I had to tell her now. ''Kim the legends are-'' I was cut off again. I sighed loudly. Kim looked confused. I grabbed her face in my hands. ''Babe I need to go now. Just stay here okay? I will be back as soon as possible'' I said looking her into the eyes. Her eyes filled with tears. ''What's wrong Jared?'' she asked, her voice cracking. It killed me to see her cry, but I knew I had to go. ''Please Kim don't cry, I'll be back as soon as possible. Just stay here okay'' I said. ''Jared please tell me what's going on'' she begged me. Another howl got my attention. ''I'll explain everything later okay?'' I said kissing her on the lips and running away. I looked back one time, seeing her staring at me. She looked really confused. I knew I had to protect her and the rest of La Push.

…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

He just left me standing here. HE LEFT ME! What kind of boyfriend would leave their girlfriend standing on the beach. Oh I know who, Jared! He was going to tell me something, until that howl came. Maybe it had something to do with that? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was really confused right now. I stared at where the bonfire took place. Everyone was still talking and laughing. Jared told me to go back and wait for him to come back. I don't think so. I just decided to walk back home. Even if it would take at least twenty minutes. I was pissed at him for just leaving me. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit, but I don't care right now.

I started walking to the parking lot, towards the road. I didn't want to go to the woods, especially not at night. I loved doing that during the day, but at night it just scared me a bit. And now that howl, I mean what if a wolf or something attacked me? Exactly…that's why I chose the road. I walked down the road and I walked a little bit faster. I felt like I was being watched. I would glance behind my back and find nothing. I was just being paranoid.

After what I predicted 20 minutes, I arrived to my house. I unlocked the door and walked in. my parents were still in the living room and I decided to say goodnight. I wasn't tired, but I just wanted to be alone now. Because, knowing my parents, especially mother, they would ask a lot of questions about what I did this evening. ''Hey mom, Hey dad'' I said. ''Hey Kim, how was your night?'' my mom asked. ''It was okay, but I'm really tired now so I'm going to bed'' I said. ''Oh and Jared can come over Friday'' I said. Friday was already in two days and I didn't know if I'm still going to be pissed at him. ''That's great honey. Go and get some sleep okay'' she said. I smiled and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. ''Sleep well princess'' my dad said to me. ''Night dad'' I said before going upstairs.

I changed into a tank-top and shorts. I put in my earplugs and listened to some songs of Jay Sean. I really liked his music. His music always made me calm down and I could think about things. I was just thinking about what I was going to do with Jared, but my phone started ringing. I looked at the ID-caller, but I didn't recognize the number. I just let it go and continued to listen to the music. The only thing about letting it ring, was because of my voicemail. My friends said it was funny to make a joke about it, so when I don't pick up my phone you hear a weird voicemail. I just recorded it, but I don't know how to record a new one.

_**Voicemail;**_

''_**Hai, Hi this is Kim. If you are an ex-boyfriend, suck it up and move on. If not, I do have a life that is obviously being used so leave a message and if I have time, I'll try to squeeze you in.''**_

_**Robin, Reshma, Dana, Janay in the background;**_

''_**WE'RE GOING TO PORT ANGELES BITCHES!''**_

Told you it was weird, because it meant nothing. Anyways I just have to change it!

I decided to go to the library tomorrow. Maybe I could find some more information about the legends. I really wanted to know if Jared had something to do with it. After a lot of thinking I finally fell asleep, not getting Jared out of my head.

…

**Jared's P.O.V **

Sam called us all because some leech was running on our territory. I was really pissed, not only at the leech but also at Sam. I knew we had to protect the people, but why just when I'm going to tell my imprint the truth. I growled in frustration. 'Man calm down, just get this leech and you can get to Kim again' Paul said trying to calm me down. 'Yeah okay, let's get this leech!' I said moving faster. Only so I could be with Kim.

She was not easy to catch. She was always just a little too fast. It wasn't till the point where we all circled her and she couldn't get away anymore. she looked around trying to get an escape. We all growled. Sam nodded and Paul, Sam and me ran towards her. Paul pinned her down to the ground. She was going down. Sam sank his teeth into her arm and she yelped in pain. Embry, Jake and Quil were starting the fire. I helped Sam. I ripped her from limb to limb. That's what she gets from having me to take away from my imprint.

We set her on fire and we all phased back, watching till she was completely gone. I wanted to go back to the bonfire. Just explain everything to Kim. ''Come on, let's go back to the bonfire'' Sam said. When he said that, we all ran back as fast as we could. Especially me. I didn't want Kim to be mad at me for just walking away like that. Well it was for a good cause, but Kim didn't know that yet.

We arrived back and I searched for Kim. I didn't see her and I panicked. I turned to the guys. ''Where is she?'' I said. ''I don't know man, I thought she was here'' Paul said shrugging his shoulders. I looked on the beach and searched for her, but she wasn't there. I asked all the people that were sitting there, but nobody saw her. ''I'm going to find her'' I said to Paul. ''Will you call her? maybe she'll answer'' I asked him. ''Yeah of course man'' Paul said. he pulled out his phone and called her. I ran to the woods and phased running to her house. She could be home. Yes that's it! She's just home. I hope.

I arrived at her house and walked to her window. I heard heavy breathing and sighed in relieve. She was home. Why didn't she wait for me? Was she mad at me? I felt the presence of Paul. 'Hey man. She's in her bed. Thanks for calling her' I said. 'Hey man, I'm sorry to say this, but I think she kind of broke up with you' he said. 'What? What do you mean?' I said confused. 'Let me show you, or just listen' he said. he showed me the message of Kim's voicemail. She wanted me to suck it up and move on. What did I do to make her so upset? Was it because I left her on the beach. 'Maybe man, I really don't know. You should talk to her tomorrow' he said. 'Yeah I guess' I sighed and ran into the woods. I let out a long sad howl. I went home and walked straight upstairs to my bedroom, not making an effort to change my clothes. That night I didn't sleep at all. I just wanted Kim and nobody else.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews again! Keep it going! This is the chapter where Kim finds out about the imprinting! **

**Here is chapter twenty-two!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-two: The truth**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a little pain in my chest. I didn't know what it was, but decided to just let it go. I really wanted to talk to Jared today, but I was still pissed at him for bailing on me. I got myself ready and went downstairs. My mom and dad were already in the kitchen as usual. ''Hey mom, dad'' I said giving them a kiss on the cheek. ''Morning honey, did you sleep well?'' my mom asked. ''Yes I did'' I said making myself some cereal. ''So did you have a good time with Jared last night?'' my dad asked looking up from his newspaper. I immediately felt the pain come back in my chest, but didn't let them know. I really wanted to be with Jared now. Was he even going to pick me up this morning? ''Kim, did you hear me?'' my dad asked. I looked up at him. ''Yes sorry dad. I had a great time'' I said putting up a forced smile. ''Good. He really seems like a good kid'' my dad said nodding to himself and then went back reading his newspaper.

A few minutes later I was ready for school and I thought Jared wasn't going to pick me up, so I wanted to catch the bus in time. I said goodbye to my mom and dad. When I walked outside I was surprised to see Jared's truck standing in my driveway and Jared leaning against it. The pain I felt earlier was instantly gone. He pushed himself of the car and walked towards me. I kept my head down and stood in front of my house now. ''Kim'' Jared said desperate. He stood in front of me now and I looked up at him. He looked absolutely terrible. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was all messed up. Did he cry because of me? No right? ''I'm so sorry Kim. I'm sorry for bailing on you'' he said grabbing my hands. I sighed. I just couldn't be mad at him. Just seeing him like this, made me feel bad. ''Jared it's okay, you had to do something. I was pissed yesterday, that's why I left'' I said. He looked relieved. ''So…does that mean we're together again?'' he asked. I was confused now. ''Huh? What do you mean with 'again''' I asked. ''Well…you're voicemail said something about an ex-boyfriend'' he said. I laughed and he gave me a weird look. ''That was just a joke from my friends. I never broke up with you. You're way to sweet'' I said stroking his cheek. He smiled a huge smile. He picked me up and spun me around. I squealed. ''Okay Jared, you can put my down now'' I said laughing at him. ''Okay, you want to go to school?'' he said pulling me by the arm and leading me to his car. ''Yeah, but first…'' I said zipping my bag open and pulling a brush out. ''I really need to fix your hair. It looks like a disaster'' I said brushing his hair till it looked showable again. ''Are you done now?'' he asked sighing. ''Oh stop it! You want people to stare at you?'' I asked putting the brush away. That shut him up.

I was going to step in the car, but Jared held me back. ''Not so fast. You forgot something'' he said pushing his to mine. I sighed into the kiss. His kisses were so gentle and sweet. Man…I wanted to kiss him all day long. He was making my legs go weak. Luckily he had is arm tight around me, otherwise I might have fallen to the ground. He pulled away. ''Now you can step inside'' he said smiling at me. ''Yes sir'' I said stepping in.

…

School was just normal today, except for the fact that Chad was staring at me the whole time during Biology class. Embry would give him a menacing glare and he would back off. I was really thankful for that.

I told Jared I wanted to go to the library after school and that he didn't have to wait for me. I could go by bus. He didn't want to leave without me, but after I gave him a kiss and my best pout he finally gave in. I promised to call him as soon as I was home. I just wanted to find out more about those legends. It was like Jared was hiding something from me. That's why I was going. I didn't need Jared to be with me.

I walked into the library and saw that there was hardly anyone. I didn't come here often, but I liked to read. I went to the section history and searched for the Quileute legends. After a while I found a big book and went to sit at a table. There was a lot in the book, but Billy had told most of the things in it. I came to a part I didn't know. Something about imprinting. It said that it was a thing werewolf's or 'shape-shifters' do. After they become a werewolf they can imprint. It's like love at first sight, not the gravity that holds you to the earth anymore, but it's her. It was something that was rare. It also said that before they became werewolf, they maybe didn't even notice her and suddenly with one look in her eyes, you could fall in love with her.

I thought about it and suddenly the flashes of Jared flew through my head. That day I walked in class and Jared looked at me. And when he looked at me with kind of love in his eyes. He was also paying attention to me. He didn't until that day. Could this legends really be true? That Jared's a….I can't even say it. What if he really was? Shouldn't I be afraid of him? If it's really true, is he only loving me because it's forced? I was really confused and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I grabbed all my things and put the book back in its place.

I walked outside and saw that the parking lot was deserted. I looked at my phone and it was still 10 minutes before the bus was coming. I slowly walked across the parking lot to the bus stop. I was walking and I felt like somebody was watching me. It was just a feeling and I didn't feel exactly comfortable. Suddenly somebody pulled me behind a car and I tried to scream, but the person was holding his hand against my mouth. I got a closer look at the person and saw that it was…Chad. Of course. Why couldn't this asshole stay away from me. I was actually terrified, because of what he almost did last to me. Now nobody could save me. The school was over. I wasn't going to let him win that easy. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and I tried to get away, but he slammed me back against the car. ''Why can't you just leave me alone'' I spat at him. ''Kim you need to know that you belong with me. Not that stupid boyfriend of yours'' he breathed in my neck. ''Get off me'' I said pushing him away. He was now a bit further away and smirked at him. This was my perfect chance. I gave him a 'Bitch clap'. He held his cheek where I hit him and looked back at me. His eyes were showing pure rage now. I was really terrified now. He stalked towards me and slapped me hard across the face. I fell against the car and held me cheek. ''Don't think you're getting away with this bitch'' he said pulling me up by the hair and kissing me on the mouth. I bit his lip…hard. He winced in pain, but instead of pulling away, he pushed his hand under my shirt and grabbed my breast and started to squeeze it. I yelped and tried to get away, but he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. It felt nothing like with Jared. Thinking about Jared made me cry…Jared… I wish he was here to save me. I bit his lip again and this time he pulled away, but still his hand under my shirt and his other hand grabbing me by the chin. ''You're going to do what I want, so you better behave'' he said pulling his hand away from my breast and balled it into a fist. I closed my eyes, waiting for the punch.

I felt his hands leaving me and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Chad lying on the floor holding his jaw. ''I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!'' a voice I knew all too well said. Jared! He punched him again right in the jaw. He picked Chad up by the collar and slammed him against the car across from the car I was standing against. ''You worthless peace of shit! How dare you to punch her? huh? I swear I'm going to rip you to shreds right now!'' Jared growled at him. He was shaking really bad now. I know that Chad was a bad guy, but he didn't need to be ripped to shreds, so I stepped forward. ''Jared'' I said calmly touching his arm. ''No Kim, stay away! This is what this asshole deservers!'' he said. I grabbed his arm now. ''No, I know he's bad guy, but I don't want you to be in trouble'' I said pulling his arm away from Chad's collar. He set him on the ground. Chad wanted to walk away, but Jared stopped him. ''If I see you touching her…EVER AGAIN! I will rip you to shreds, and nothing will ever stop me again'' he said really menacing and growling. Chad nodded quickly and swallowed loudly. Jared let him go and he ran away as fast as he could.

After he was gone, I fell back against the car and slumped to the ground. Jared came to my side quickly and helped me up. ''Kim'' he said, his beautiful eyes showing hurt. ''Yes'' I said, tears streaming down my face. I started sobbing and he took me in his arms. ''Are you hurt?'' he asked worried. ''A little. Just my cheek'' I said. he pulled away from me and checked my cheek. ''Shit! It's bruising! Asshole!'' Jared spat through gritted teeth. ''He touched me Jared! He touched me!'' I yelled breaking down. ''Shhh baby, I'm here now. He's never going to hurt you again'' he said trying to calm me down. It did a bit. ''I just feel so gross right now'' I said. ''You're not gross Kim, the only one who's gross here is that asshole'' he said stroking my hair.

''How did you know I was here?'' I asked looking up at him. He looked down at me. ''I just felt like you needed me'' he confessed. ''Jared? Is it true?'' I asked standing up. ''What Kim? what's true?'' he asked standing up also. ''About…the legends?'' I asked stepping a little bit further away from him. ''Kim… I wanted to tell you, but…'' he said trailing off when he saw me backing up. ''So are you really a-a…'' I couldn't say it. ''Yes, I'm really a shape-shifter'' he said stepping closer to me. ''And did you imp-imprint on me?'' I asked backing up more. His eyes widened. ''How do you know about that?'' he gasped. ''I looked it up'' I said. ''Kim, please don't walk away from me'' he said trying to get closer to me. ''No, just…just stay away from me. This can't be true'' I said starting to act crazy. ''Kim please, you have to trust me. I won't hurt you, I love you'' he said looking me in the eyes. I knew what he was saying was true, but I wasn't thinking straight at that moment.

I ran. As fast as I could, towards the woods. I knew I had to get away from him. it was just too much. 'This isn't true, this isn't true' I said trying to calm myself down. I ran faster and faster and heard Jared call my name, but I didn't stop running. I felt my breathing get heavier, but I didn't want to stop running, so I just continued. I had no idea where I was going. I almost couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to stop, but I tripped over a tree that was laying on the ground. I fell hard and hit my head on the ground. After that everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I know you guys all hate Chad and honestly I hate him just as much as you do! Want to know if Kim finally accepts the imprint? Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-three!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-three: Forced?**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

Kim said I didn't have to wait for her after school was over. I wanted to, but she gave me a kiss and the cutest pout ever. How could I ever resist that? She promised to call me. So I guess that was okay, although I wanted to be with her all the time, I knew I had to patrol anyway. 'Dude, you're so whipped! Seriously you're turning into a pussy now' Paul said snickering in his wolf form. I growled at him. 'Shut up! You have no idea how much Kim I love Kim. Wait till you imprint' I said. 'Yeah yeah, like that will ever come' he said rolling his eyes at me. 'Man you'll never know, it can happen when you expect it the least. Just like with Kim' I said. 'Yes I CAN happen, doesn't mean it's GOING to happen' he said. 'Okay, done with this then' I said continuing to patrol. 'Yes let's go!' he said going the other way. I felt Jake phase too. 'Hey guys' he said. 'Hey Jake' Paul and I said in unison. 'How's everything?' he asked. 'Nothing's really going on' I said.

After another half an hour I felt that something was wrong with Kim. It seemed like she was terrified. 'Why are you acting like your terrified?' Jake asked. 'Scared for the vampies?' Paul asked in a baby voice. 'Shut up man! Something's wrong with Kim, I can feel it. I'm going to check up on her' I said running towards the school. 'Hey! You can't just leave us like this!' Jake shouted. 'There is something wrong with Kim! You really think I give a shit about patrol right now?' I shouted back. 'No maybe not, but you can at least…' before he could finish his sentence I phased back and put my clothes back on. I had a shirt with me, so it didn't look weird.

I walked towards the parking lot and stopped when I heard some noise coming from behind a car. I smelled her sent and followed it. I tried to listen. I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. ''You're going to do what I want, so you better behave''. I growled…Chad. He was with Kim, what was this asshole thinking. I ran at werewolf-speed towards the spot and saw Kim backed up against a car and Chad with a balled fist. She had her eyes closed. Hell no! this isn't going to happen to my Kim! I grabbed Chad by the collar and punched him in the jaw. He held his jaw. Yeah, like I give a damn about him. I got in his face. ''I told you to stay away from my girlfriend!'' I said to him. I punched him again right in the jaw. I picked Chad up by the collar and slammed him against the car. I started shaking, just of the thought of him touching Kim. ''You worthless peace of shit! How dare you to punch her? huh? I swear I'm going to rip you to shreds right now!'' I growled at him. I was shaking really bad now. I was ready to tear him apart. I didn't care about what would happen next. Nobody touched MY Kim! ''Jared'' Kim said calmly touching my arm. My shaking stopped a bit at her touch, but I was still pissed. ''No Kim, stay away! This is what this asshole deservers!'' I said. she grabbed my arm. ''No, I know he's bad guy, but I don't want you to be in trouble'' she said pulling my arm away from Chad's collar. I set him on the ground. Chad wanted to walk away, but I stopped him. ''If I see you touching her…EVER AGAIN! I will rip you to shreds, and nothing will ever stop me again'' I said really menacing and growling. I swear, if he does something like this EVER again, he's going to get it and nobody will stop me. Chad nodded quickly and swallowed loudly. I let him go and he ran away as fast as he could.

After he was gone, I turned to Kim and saw her on the ground. I quickly walked over to her and helped her up. ''Kim'' I said. I was hurt to see my baby like this, and all because of that asshole. ''Yes'' she said, tears streaming down her face. she started sobbing and I took her in my arms. ''Are you hurt?'' I asked worried. I mean what did he do to her. I really needed to know. ''A little. Just my cheek'' she said. I pulled away from her and checked her cheek. It was bruising. ''Shit! It's bruising! Asshole!'' I spat through gritted teeth. I wanted to get him back and beat him up some more, but I knew Kim needed me right now. ''He touched me Jared! He touched me!'' she yelled breaking down. ''Shhh baby, I'm here now. He's never going to hurt you again'' I said trying to calm her down. It did a bit. ''I just feel so gross right now'' she said. ''You're not gross Kim, the only one who's gross here is that asshole'' I said stroking her hair.

''How did you know I was here?'' she asked looking up at me. I needed to tell her the truth, but I didn't know how, so I just said what came up to me. I looked down at her. ''I just felt like you needed me'' I confessed. ''Jared? Is it true?'' she asked standing up. ''What Kim? what's true?'' I asked standing up also. ''About…the legends?'' she asked stepping a little bit further away from me. ''Kim… I wanted to tell you, but…'' I said trailing off when I saw me backing up. 'Is she afraid of me? I wouldn't hurt her, it would kill me. ''So are you really a-a…'' she said stuttering. ''Yes, I'm really a shape-shifter'' I said stepping closer to her. ''And did you imp-imprint on me?'' she asked backing up more. My eyes widened. ''How do you know about that?'' I gasped. ''I looked it up'' she said. ''Kim, please don't walk away from me'' I said trying to get closer to her. ''No, just…just stay away from me. This can't be true'' she said. It looked like she was really confused. I would be too, if I found out. ''Kim please, you have to trust me. I won't hurt you, I love you'' I said looking her in the eyes.

That's when she ran. I had to process what just happened. She was afraid of me. I just couldn't move. After a moment I realized what just happened. I called her name, but she already disappeared into the woods. I yelled her name and started running in human speed, because I didn't want to look suspicious. I followed her sent and I came to a stop where here sent stopped. I didn't see her, so I looked a little bit further. My heart shattered at the sight. There laying on the ground was my Kim. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heave just like the other time. I quickly went to her side and carefully picked her up. I was starting to panic. I could go to the hospital or to Emily's. Emily's was closer by so I decided to go there. I started to run as fast as I could and when I reached Emily's I kicked the door with my feet and busted through the door with Kim in my arms. ''What the hell Jared why do y-'' Sam started, but when he saw Kim he opened the living door and I lied her gently down on the couch. Emily came in also with a blanket and tucked Kim in. ''Her breathing is really heavy'' she said worried. I was freaking out now. '''What do we do now?'' I asked pacing.

Embry and Paul came through the door. ''Check her schoolbag, she has medicine in her bag'' Embry said. going over to where her bag was standing. Medicine! Why does this have to happen to my Kim? Embry walked over to Emily with the medicine. She took it and pushed the asthma inhaler into Kim's mouth. I watched closely, not leaving her out of my sight. After a while her breathing started to go normal again, but I couldn't stop pacing. Paul sighed. ''Bro, you really need to calm down. It'll be okay'' Paul said trying to assure me. ''Calm down? CALM DOWN? My imprint is lying on the couch unconscious and I have to calm down'' I yelled at him. He laughed a little and I glared at him. suddenly Paul and I were slapped in the back of the head by Sam. I started shaking. ''Jared outside now!'' Sam ordered. I looked at Kim one last time before running outside and exploding into my wolf form. I bumped into everything that was in my way. I just couldn't think straight right now, not with Kim lying there inside. 'It'll be okay, just cool down and you can go inside again. I think she'll wake up soon' Embry said. 'Yes I know. This was all caused by that stupid asshole of a Chad' I thought getting angry again. 'WHAT? Chad bothered her again? I thought I took care of him?' Embry thought. 'Apparently not, because he touched her Embry! He TOUCHED her!' I shouted. 'No worries, if he'll try something again, he's dead' I said calming down a bit. 'I'll be there with you' he assured me.

After five minutes passed I was fully calm again and was ready to phase back again. Embry had left me alone to think about things. I phased back and walked back into the house. When I came in everybody was sitting at the kitchen table. ''How is she?'' I asked. ''She's doing okay. Her breathing is fine now'' Emily assured me. ''You can go and look'' she said cocking her head towards the living room. I nodded and went inside. She was still lying there tucked in the blanket. I walked over to her and sat on the ground next to her face. Her eyes were still closed. I gently stroked her cheek. ''Please Kim, wake up for me. I love you'' I whispered in her ear. When I said that, I felt her shift a little. I smiled a little bit. ''Kim'' I whispered again. Her eyes fluttered open. ''Jared?'' she asked trying to sit up. I held her back. ''No, you need to rest'' I said lying her back on the couch. ''Where am I?'' she asked looking around. ''We're at Emily's. I brought you here after I found you'' I said saying the last part almost not hearable.

She nodded. Suddenly she sat right up and pushed the covers off of her. ''Kim what are you doing? You need to rest'' I said trying to push her back. ''No…I need to…get away from here'' she said standing up and trying to walk towards the door. The door was closed, but I knew the others could hear us. I grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her to me. ''Jared…'''she said looking down. ''Kim are you afraid of me?'' I asked pulling her chin up so she looked at me. ''No…it's just weird. You're a…werewolf and you imprinted on me. It's just confusing'' she said looking me in the eyes. ''Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm hurt if you're hurt'' I said. ''But isn't imprinting like really forced love?'' she said looking kind of hurt. ''No…no! Not at all, it's just a push in the right direction'' I assured her. she didn't looked convinced. ''So you're saying that….we would end up being together anyway?'' she said. I smiled at her. ''Yes that's exactly what would happen, only this is just a little bit sooner'' I said. she smiled back at me. ''So, I'm going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life huh?'' she said smirking at me. I knew she was just kidding. ''Yes, with me'' I said hugging her. She hugged me back tight. I pulled back and kissed her passionate.

After about five minutes I pulled away and sat her down on my lap as I sat down on the couch. She snuggled into my chest. ''So Jared?'' she asked not looking up at me. ''Yes babe?'' I asked. ''About Chad…'' she said. ''We don't need to bring this up Kim. I know you don't want to'' I said balling my fists. ''No…I want you to know where he touched me'' she said. ''You deserve to know! I want you to know! I have to do that project with him!'' she said looking up at me. I felt like crying. He touched her without her permission! ''Where did he touch you baby'' I said looking into her eyes. She looked down. ''Under….my shirt again, but this time he grabbed my…'' she said crying and trailing off. ''It's okay you don't need to say it. He won't touch you again'' I said stroking her hair. This made me really mad to know where he touched her, but I needed to stay clam for Kim.

''So, are you ready for tomorrow?'' she asked when she stopped crying. ''What about tomorrow?'' I asked confused. ''You forgot?'' she said. ''Dinner with my parents'' she said. I looked wide-eyed. I had totally forgot about that. ''Y-yeah'' I stuttered. She giggled. ''I think you are too'' she sighed hugging me. ''I want to go home. Will you take me?'' she asked getting up. ''Yes come on!'' I said grabbing her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: hey guys, so this is the chapter where Jared meets Kim's parents! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-four!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-four: The parents**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Jared to come. I looked at the clock. Still five minutes before he was going to be here. I was fumbling with my fingers and bounced my knee up and down. I just hoped he was going to be on time. I was so nervous, just the thought of him being here with my parents. And my DAD! OMG…he's totally going to ask questions. I didn't know if he was going to survive that.

I was really freaked out about the wolf-thing, but know that I know more I'm taking it a lot better. I mean when Jared was going to get me home, we walked into the kitchen and everybody was sitting there staring at me. It was pretty embarrassing. I asked Jared if they were werewolf's too and when he told me they were I was a little bit freaked out about it. I mean, Jared is one, but 6? Good lord! Not to mention that I totally forgot about the vampires. I shuddered at the thought of them. I was afraid to go outside now. Now that I know about them being all real. Jared assured me that he was going to protect me and let nobody or nothing hurt me. I believed him though, but I was still scared. What would you do if you found out about vampires being real and knowing that they came around in the area sometimes. What if they get to me? Or what if I'm going to die or something? 'Kim don't be so paranoid! Remember what Jared said. He's not going to let anyone hurt you!' the voice in my head said. I sighed. Why was this so confusing? I thought my life was already freaky.

Just when the clock said 7PM the doorbell rang. Wow…he's just in time. I quickly rushed towards the door just before my mom or dad could open it. When I opened it I saw Jared standing there looking HOT! Jesus…man…this guy is driving me crazy. He wore a with short-sleeved T-shirt with black jeans and white Nike's. The best part about the whole thing is that he is all mine! He smiled his gorgeous smile at me. I smiled back and hugged him. Because my parents were probably watching he just gave me a kiss on my forehead. I didn't mind. As long as his lips just touched me. I sighed and he pulled away. ''Hey beautiful'' he said. ''Hey handsome'' I said pulling him inside with me. My parents were standing in the doorway of the living room. 'Let the embarrassment begin' I mumbled. I thought no one heard me, but apparently Jared did, because he chuckled. I nudged him in the ribs and he stopped.

''Mom, dad, well you already met Jared of course'' I said. ''Hello son'' my father said holding his hand out for Jared. He took it. ''Hello sir'' Jared said. I looked at my mom. She was grinning. Oh oh…this isn't going to be good. I counted till she was going to lose it. 5-4-3-2-1… ''Oh Jared! I'm so happy you found my Kim'' she said grabbing him in a hug. He was a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him, my mom was just a little bit overreacting. She was still holding him. ''Uhm…mom you can release him now'' I said pulling her arms away from Jared. She let go of him and leaned close to my ear. ''Relax Kim, he's all yours'' she whispered. My face turned red. ''Mom!'' I hissed. Jared chuckled and I glared at him. His chuckle quickly quieted down. ''So, why don't you two go sit in the living room? Dinner will be ready in ten minutes'' my mother said. I nodded and grabbed Jared's hand. My dad was going to follow, but my mother held him back. ''No, you're going to help me'' she said pulling him with her. ''Tia, I really have to-'' he was cut off by my mom. ''James, you're going with me!'' she said sternly. There is no arguing with my mother. I think my father has learned that. He sighed and followed her into the kitchen.

I walked into the living room and Jared followed behind me. I sat down on the couch and he sat beside me. He pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into him. ''Sorry about my mom…and dad'' I mumbled into his shirt, but I knew he could still hear me. I felt a grumble in his chest. ''It's okay Kim. I can handle this, if it meant to spent the rest of my life with you'' he whispered into my ear before pushing his lips to my neck. I shivered when his hands trailed to my thighs. He moved his lips lower to my collar bone and I closed my eyes. ''Jared'' I moaned. Out of his chest came a little growl. I kind of thought it was sexy. He still didn't stop and I realized we weren't alone in the house. I opened my eyes and tugged at his hair. He pulled away and pouted. ''We are not alone in the house you know'' I said cocking my head towards the kitchen door. ''Yes I know'' he said holding his head down and sighing. I giggled. He looked at me. ''What?'' he asked. ''Nothing, you're just cute when you're acting like this'' I said. He grinned at me. ''Well of course I am cute, and very sexy of course'' he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest playfully. I think he didn't even notice.

We just sat and talked about unimportant stuff till my mother came to tell us that dinner was ready. We walked to the kitchen and my dad was sitting at the table already. I sat on my chair and Jared said next to me, across from my dad. I swallowed and looked at Jared. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand as if to tell me he was going to be okay. I smiled back and turned to my dad who was glaring at Jared. My mother put the food on the table and I saw Jared eyeing the food. I laughed mentally. I knew he was trying to be polite, because he didn't take too much on his plate. I'm guessing he's going to get some food after he's gone. We all got our food and my mom started the conversation…of course. ''How old are you? She asked. ''I'm 17, turning 18'' he said. my dad nodded. ''Good, my Kim is also 17'' he said. pfewww! Age is not going to be a problem. ''So Jared, do you have any brothers and sisters?'' my mom asked. asked. I looked at Jared and he just swallowed a piece of chicken. ''No I don't, I'm an only child'' he said. ''Oh, well you have that in comment with Kim then'' she said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. Could she be any more humiliating? Then my dad decided to say something. ''So son, what are you going to do when senior year is over'' he said looking at him. ''Well, I was planning on staying in La Push and help the elders. I was also planning on working in Sam's car shop'' he said. My dad looked at him. ''Well Kim over here is deciding to go to California after school to become a doctor'' my dad said. Jared tensed and he started shaking. This was not good! I grabbed his hand. He seemed to calm down a bit. He looked at me, his eyes showing sadness. 'Later' I mouthed. He nodded. ''Do you think you can take care of my princess?'' he said. I closed my eyes. Why? Why? I glared at my dad. He didn't seem to notice, but Jared just answered the question. ''Yes, I think I can. I mean I'm not rich, but I have enough'' he said smiling at me. That was just SO sweet! ''Well then'' my father said now looking at me. He winked at me. Ugh! He's just trying to annoy me. I will get him back.

After that we just talked and my mom asked some more…awkward questions. My mom had just served dessert. It was chocolate ice cream. Yumm! I'm in love with that ice cream. I was enjoying my ice cream in peace when my dad started to talk again. ''What are your intentions with my daughter, because it seems like you two are pretty serious'' he said. I looked at Jared expectantly. ''Yes, I really love your daughter and I would do anything for her. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me'' he said looking me in the eye. He was totally telling the truth. He is the best thing that ever happened to me too. I cautiously looked at my dad. He was looking at the two of us. ''I like you son, way better than that Paul guy…what was his last name again?'' my dad said. I felt Jared tense next to me. What was up with that? Then suddenly I realized Paul was also Jared's friend. Not that I dated him. it was another Paul of course. ''Chassword right?'' my mother asked. I nodded quickly and squeezed Jared's hand. He became relaxed again. Oh now I get it, Mister Hottie over here is just jealous. I winked at him and he grinned at me. ''Okay we get it now, just knock it off'' I said glaring at them. My dad rolled his eyes. ''Speaking about knocking, son, if you knock my princess up I will-'' I cut him off. ''DAD!'' I yelled. Could he be more humiliating? I bet my face was beet red. ''Honey! You're doing sex? Are you being safe?'' my mother screamed hysterically at me. ''MOM! I'm not going to talk with you guys about this'' I shouted. ''Yes, but we really want to know-'' my dad asked. ''NO!'' I shouted. ''Okay sorry'' my dad said throwing his hands up in the air. ''Can we go now?'' I asked impatiently. ''Yes you can go'' my mother sighed.

I pulled Jared upstairs and we went into my room. I let myself fall down on my bed. I sighed. ''Well that was…fun'' Jared said lying down beside me. ''Yeah yeah, just say it…say it was a disaster'' I said turning my back to him. ''Hey, it wasn't a complete disaster. Okay there were a lot of awkward questions, but it was worth it Kim. Now I can have you all to myself'' he said pulling me back so I looked at him. ''Yes it was. And now…you think you can just lay here and be mister Perfect and do nothing?'' I said cocking an eyebrow. ''Well what do you want me to do then?''. I sighed and pushed him onto the bed. I hovered over him and pushed my lips to his. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and caressed his. It got really heated and he grabbed my hips. He pulled me on top of him. A loud growl escaped from his chest. I had my hands tangled in his hair and he trailed his hands under my shirt. I shivered every time his warm hands touched my skin. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me. I trailed my hands down his arm to the hem of his shirt. just when I wanted to tug at it, somebody knocked on my door. Jared growled and reluctantly got of me. Man….that was hot! I know the growls sound animalistic, but man…it's hot!

''What?'' I whined and got up from the bed. ''Kim, maybe it's time for Jared to go'' my dad said. I checked myself and Jared before opening the door. ''Yes dad'' I sighed. ''Come on Jared'' I said grabbing his hand. We all walked down stairs and my mom was waiting by the door. I didn't want Jared to leave, but I knew he couldn't stay too long. He had to patrol tonight. My dad gave him a handshake and a '' Goodbye son, nice to have you here'' he said. My mom of course being all crazy almost squeezed him to death. If that was even possible. ''You have to come by another time! It was really fun!'' she said clapping her hands. ''And if you guys need some protection, just ask'' she said winking at me. Jared and I turned beet red. ''MOM! I told you to stop it!'' I shrieked. She held her hands up in surrender. I quickly pulled Jared outside onto the front steps. ''OMG! So embarrassing'' I said. ''Yes it was'' Jared chuckled. ''Hey! Not funny!'' I said. ''Kind off'' he said pulling me into a hug. ''Bye babe, I'll see you tonight okay, then we'll talk about after school okay?'' he said kissing my forehead. ''Yeah okay'' I said. He pushed my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. I wanted to deepen it, but he pulled away. ''Later okay?'' he said. ''Yeah okay'' I said kind off upset. ''Please babe don't be upset. I'll be here later'' he said kissing me again. ''Okay I won't'' I said smiling. I hoped he believed me. ''See you later. I love you'' he said walking to his truck and waving one last time before driving away. ''Bye, love you too'' I whispered. I walked back into the house straight towards my room. I was so not going to face my parents!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! so one of you asked about Kim's bruised cheek. It will be clear in the chapter. Also I did a sort of not really lemon. Not that I will do a full lemon. I'm not really into that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-five!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-five: Decisions **

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I just left Kim's house and I was planning on going to Emily's for some more food. I think Kim new I was going to do that. I was just trying to be polite about not taking too much food, but I was a bit hungry! The food was good, but just not enough. I arrived at Emily's and walked inside. The whole pack was sitting at the kitchen table and they all looked at me when I walked in. ''How did it go?'' Emily asked standing up. I scratched my head. ''Pretty good, I think, despite the awkward questions'' I said sitting on a chair. ''What kind of questions?'' Paul asked raising his eyebrows. I glared at him. He just grinned. ''None of your business'' I said smirking at him. ''Come on bro'' Paul whined. ''Nope!'' I said grabbing some chicken wings. Suddenly I remembered about what Kim's dad said. I really didn't want Kim to go all the way to California for just becoming a doctor. I wasn't eating my wings and I think Emily noticed. ''Why aren't you eating your wings Jared. You love food'' she said giving me a worried look. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. ''It's just that after our senior year Kim is going to California to become a doctor'' I said picking at my wings. The whole pack looked at me with sympathetic looks. ''I'm sorry man. You should talk to her. Maybe she will change her mind'' Embry said patting me on the back. ''Yeah maybe'' I sighed. ''Jared you imprinted on her. I think she can't stay away from you that long too. Maybe she will just stay here in La Push and go to college close by'' Emily said trying to comfort me.

''Hey bro, since you're not going to eat those wings, can I have them'' Paul asked reaching his hand out. Asshole! If there's food he's there. ''No man, I want the wings!'' Embry whined slapping his hand away. They started to argue about who was getting the wings and Emily rolled her eyes. Quil reached out and grabbed the wings. He eat them while Embry and Paul were still arguing about who was getting them. I snickered. ''Hey!'' Emily said smacking them both in the head. They both shut up and looked at her. ''You might want to stop fighting. Those wings are already gone'' she said smirking at them. Jacob, Sam and I started laughing and Quil got a guilty look on his face. Paul and Embry noticed. ''QUIL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' Paul yelled getting up. ''Shit!'' Quil mumbled before getting up and racing out the door. ''Aren't you supposed to go after him'' Jacob asked to Embry who was just sitting there like nothing happened. ''No I'm cool. I'll just take this'' he said grabbing a muffin.

''So are you going over to Kim's house after patrol?'' Sam asked. ''Yeah I think so. I just want her to stay'' I sighed. ''Hey don't worry. It's going to be okay honey. Just take a Rosevicee'' she said offering me a glass. ''Thanks'' I said jugging the whole glass down. I set it back on the table and stood up. ''Ready for patrol?'' Jacob asked me. ''Yes I am'' I said. The sooner patrol is over, the sooner I can go to Kim. Paul and Quil got through the door. Paul had a smug-look on his face and Quil had a few scratched on his face and chest, but you could already see them healing. Embry hi-fived Paul and they said back. ''Come on let's go!'' Jacob said walking out of the door. I followed and we walked towards the woods. We pulled our close off and phased.

…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was lying in my bed, waiting for Jared to come. I looked at the clock and it was only 11:30PM. I knew that Jared wasn't going to be here soon, because of that damn patrol. Ugh…don't they understand that I need Jared! Okay, I'm being selfish now, but I just can't be away too long from him. We really have to talk about me going to California. My dad wants me to go and my mom too, but I don't know if I'll be able to go there. I know I don't have to let a guy stop my dreams, but I love him so much! It just isn't healthy anymore. I wasn't sure about it though. I mean I really love Jared, but I really want to become a doctor. I'm just really confused now.

I was listening to music on my mp3 and was humming to a song, when suddenly I saw a shadow next to me. I screamed a little, but I held my hand in front of my mouth so that my parents didn't wake up. The person turned on my lamp on my nightstand and it was just Jared. ''Relax babe, it's just me'' he said sitting next to me on the bed. ''You idiot, you just almost gave me a heart attack!'' I whisper-yelled. ''Sorry'' he said looking guilty. ''It's okay, I'm still alive'' I said hugging him. He was shirtless again! Ahh…I could really start to get used to this. ''Yes, I wouldn't know what to do without you'' he said pulling away and looking into my eyes. They showed so much love in them and I felt exactly the same. We are just meant to be. I scooted over so that he could lie down with me. He smiled at me and lied next to me. He stayed on top of the covers because of his body temperature of course. ''How was patrol?'' I asked him. I wanted him to be safe and knowing that he was fighting vampires just gave me the creeps and worry about him even more. He pulled me as close as possible to him. ''It was okay. There were no vampires luckily'' he said. I shivered at the word. He looked down at me. ''Hey, don't be afraid Kim. Remember what I said. I'll protect you and nothing will hurt you'' he said pulling my chin up and leaning in. I leaned in too and our lips met in a soft kiss. He kissed me with passion and I kissed him back with the same feeling.

After a while he deepened the kiss and he hovered over me. I had to pull away for air, but that wasn't stopping him. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my collar bone and shoved his hand under my shirt. Ah…I think mister over here wants to continue what we started. I wasn't going to decline, but I knew I wasn't ready for THAT yet and I think he knew it too.

When I had air in my lungs again, he kissed back up to my mouth again. I groaned into his mouth and a growl escaped his chest. He continued to make circles with his hand over my belly and I shuddered under his touch. He tugged at my shirt and stopped kissing me, as if to ask permission for taking of my shirt. ''You have to know that that is all I'm taking of'' I said grinning at him. ''I don't mind'' he said pulling me up and gently pulling my shirt off. He tossed it somewhere in the my room. He looked at me and I felt kind of exposed. I tried to cover my chest. I know I still had a bra on, but he was looking at me so intense. ''Don't do that babe, you're beautiful'' he said pulling my hands away. I blushed. He looked in my eyes and started kissing me again. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, but I was going to tease him. He licked again, but I still didn't give in. He trailed his hand up to my breast and squeezed it. I yelped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. Bastard! He knew I was going to do that. I just let him and trailed my own hands over his shoulders and tangled my fingers in his hair. He just roamed his hands all over my body and it was the best feeling ever. I pushed him off of me and now he was under. I kissed his six-pack and trailed kisses up his chest towards his mouth. I felt his chest grumble and I smiled. I knew he liked this.

After we had enough of the little make out session. Well little. I looked at the clock and saw it was already 12:30PM. ''Wow that was just…''. ''Amazing'' we said both at the same time. ''Yes it was'' Jared said lying next to me. I was trying to get up to put my shirt back on, but Jared held me back. ''What are you doing?'' he asked. ''Well, I was going to put my shirt on'' I said. He hugged me. ''No I like you better with it off'' he said. I could feel him grinning. ''Jerk'' I said. he noticed the sarcasm. ''Maybe, but you love me'' he said kissing my head. ''Yes I do'' I sighed.

We just talked about stuff. ''So about California'' I said. He looked at me with sad eyes. ''You know I love you right?'' he asked me. I nodded. ''Well, you don't have to stay here for me Kim. I know it's your dream to become a doctor'' he said, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I cupped his cheek. ''I know Jared, but I don't know if I can do this'' I said. ''What do you mean'' he asked looking panicked. ''I mean, I don't know if I can stay away from you for that long'' I said looking down. ''Baby, please don't be sad'' he said making me look up at him. ''I'm not'' I lied. He chuckled. ''I know you're lying'' he said. ''Yeah, what is up with you knowing how I feel?'' I asked. He seemed to think for a moment. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it. ''Well?'' I asked. ''It's part of the imprint. I feel what you feel. It's a special bond'' he said. ''Okay, so has that anything to do with me feeling pain in my chest when I'm not around you?'' I asked. ''Yes I think so. Are you okay? Aren't you in any pain now?'' he asked checking me. ''No I'm fine Jared'' I said. He was too protective sometimes. ''Are you feeling it too then?'' I asked being all curious. ''Yes it kills me to be away from you. I'd like to spent every minute of my life with you'' he said brushing his finger against my not-bruised cheek anymore. I just put some make-up on it and you didn't even see it anymore. My parents didn't even notice. I smiled at him and he smiled back. '' You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Jared. I'd like to spent every minute with you too'' I said to him. He beamed at me. ''It's fate'' he said pushing his lips to mine.

We just lied in each other's arms and watched the ceiling. I felt my eye-lids start to become heavier. ''Jared. Stay please'' I said. He placed a kiss on my head. ''Of course babe, just go to sleep okay?'' he said. I nodded. I was too tired to answer right now. I felt him crawl under the covers. His heat making me even more comfortable. I snuggled into his chest and let the sleep take over me.

…

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I watched as my beautiful imprint's eyes closed and let sleep take over her. I was happy she asked me to stay with her. I'd do anything for her. I was glad she also felt the same about leaving to California. I don't want to take her dreams away, that she can't go to California because of me is making me feel really guilty. I know she wants to go, but our bond is just too strong right now. It would just cause us physical pain and I didn't want my angel to be in pain. I guess we'll have to work something out then. Till now, we'll just enjoy our time together and not worry about the end of the school year. And then her parents. What are they going to think when Kim says she isn't going to California. It's her dream and suddenly I pop in and she doesn't want to go. I'm sure her father is going to kill me then. Okay if that is even possible, but always be afraid of the stare of your girlfriends dad.

I watched as she lay there peaceful asleep in my arms. Warm and safe, just how it's meant to be. I listened to our steady heartbeats and after a while I felt myself fall asleep, dreaming about my Kim.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! This I another mix from Kim's and Jared's P.O.V.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-six!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter twenty-six: Girls night**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I left in the morning after I told Kim I had to get myself ready. She said she was going to have a 'girls night' with her friends. That sucked, because then I couldn't spent time with her since all her friends were coming over and staying the night too. She said I could come before her friends arrived. I was only taking a shower and putting on some new clothes. When I was done, I walked down stairs and found my mother sitting in the living room. ''Hey mom'' I said kissing her on the cheek. ''Hey honey, how are you?'' she asked. I know I haven't been home much lately. ''I'm alright'' I said. ''Mom…?'' I asked. ''Yes?'' she asked looking up at me. ''I was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet Kim sometime?'' I asked. She stood up. ''Yes! I would love to meet her. Is that why you're always away?'' she asked. I felt kind of guilty. ''Honey, it's okay, you don't have to feel guilty. I'm just happy that you found someone'' she said. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. ''Thanks mom, I'll bring her over sometime, but now I really need to go'' I said kissing her on the cheek. ''Okay, have fun'' she said. ''I will'' I said before walking out of the door towards Kim's house.

I arrived at Kim's house in no time, because I just phased and ran over here. I already saw a car in the driveway. Kim's friends already arrived. I decided to just knock on the door. I heard music inside. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. I heard somebody shout. ''Could you please open the door!'' Kim shouted. ''Jeezz…will you calm down'' her friend shouted back. Her friend opened the door. I think it was Reshma. ''Hey'' I said. ''Hey, you looking for Kim?'' she asked. ''Yeah I do'' I said. ''Okay come on in'' she said motioning for me to come into the house.

I walked inside and the music was blasting really loud. Reshma walked in front of me into the living room. What I saw made me laugh. There was Kim dancing with I think Dana and Janay to 'Get low' from Lil John. They were doing the reggeaton and dancing like idiots. I stood there leaning against the door watching them act like idiots. After a while they turned to dance towards the door and noticed me. They went stiff and looked at me with wide eyes. I pushed myself off of the door and walked towards Kim, who by the way was still looking with wide eyes. Her friends already snapped out of it and stood by the side laughing at Kim and me. ''Hello gorgeous'' I said hugging her. She seemed to relax a bit in my arms and hugged me back. ''Hey'' she mumbled into my shirt. She pulled back and blushed. ''So what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''I just came to see how you were'' I said grinning at her. ''Why are you grinning like that'' she asked narrowing her eyes at me. ''It just seemed like you were enjoying yourself'' I said. ''Bastard'' she muttered under her breath. I think she knew I could hear here. I pulled her to me. ''Yeah but you love me'' I said. ''And you love me too'' she said. ''Yes very much, but I think I'm going to go now before your friends start complaining'' I whispered in her ear. ''Okay'' she sighed before leading me to the door. ''Bye'' I said waving to her friends. ''Bye Jared'' they all said in unison.

She walked me to the door and I stopped her before she could open it. I pushed her against the door and looked into her eyes. ''Be safe okay?'' I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. ''Yes I will'' she sighed dramatically. ''Okay then'' I said kissing her soft on the lips. She deepened it. I knew her friends were still in the living room, but at this moment I didn't care much. I was going to miss her the whole day. I licked her bottom lip and she accepted it by opening her mouth. I caressed her tongue with mine and she tangled her fingers in my hair like she always does. I had my hands around her waist and let them trail down to cup her ass. She squealed into my mouth and I grinned. She slid her hands down my shoulders to my stomach. She trailed her hands up and down my six-pack. I growled and she pushed herself even closer to me.

A little later I had to pull away though. What if her friends caught us making out like this? I couldn't risk that. She groaned and tried to pull me back. I chuckled. ''Jared'' she moaned. ''Babe, we really need to stop. Your friends are waiting for you'' I said stepping away from the door. ''Okay'' she sighed. ''I'm just going to miss you'' she said. ''I'm going to miss you too, but you have to spent some time with your friends'' I said opening the door. ''Bye babe'' I said kissing her soft on the lips. ''Bye Jay'' she said. ''Jay?'' I asked. ''Yes that's my new nickname for you now'' she said tapping me on the nose. ''Okay if that's what you want me to call. You can call me anything'' I said. ''Good and now shoo!'' she said. ''Yeah yeah, I'm already going'' I said rolling my eyes. ''Bye!'' she shouted after me. ''Bye, love you!'' I shouted back. ''Love you too!'' she shouted. After that she closed the door. I wasn't going to leave her actually. I was going to stay here In my wolf form and watch the house. Just in case. I just don't want to leave her alone there. Yes…her friends are there, but it's not like they are going to scare the vampires away.

…

**Kim's P.O.V.**

That was just so embarrassing! Why did Jared just have to come in the moment we were acting like crazy? I guess it's just my bad luck, although he seemed to quite enjoy himself. He wanted to go, but I actually didn't want him to leave. He said I should spent some time with my friends. I knew he was right. We hadn't have a girls night in ages. Since Jared and I started dating, I didn't hang out with my friends that much anymore. He said goodbye to me and left. I felt kind of sad.

''Eh Kim, are you done making out with your boyfriend or what?'' Janay shouted from the living room. ''Would you mind shutting up. I totally see how you look at Paul'' Robin said. ''Hey! I do not!'' she denied. I walked into the living room. ''You do'' I said. ''NO I DON'T'' she shrieked. ''YES YOU DO!'' we all shouted at her at the same time. She shrunk back into the bank and blushed. ''Ha! Told you so!'' Dana yelled. ''Yes just shut up now okay'' she said glaring at her. ''Okay, so now that Jared is gone we totally have to talk about you dating that guy'' Janay said. I walked over to the couch and they all sat down beside me. ''Speak!'' Reshma said. ''What do you mean speak?'' I asked. Robin raised her eyebrow at me. ''Well, have you guys did IT yet?'' she asked me. I flushed red. ''No Kim you didn't!'' Reshma said with wide eyes. ''NO, of course not!'' I quickly replied. ''Really? Because if I were you, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands away from that guy'' Janay said wiggling her eyebrows. ''Yes, but I'm not you'' I said rolling my eyes at her.

''Okay now something else'' Dana said. ''What?'' we all asked. ''Well do you think you guys are going to get married?'' she asked. My eyes went wide. ''What?'' I shrieked. ''I mean, you guys are pretty serious'' she said crossing her arms. ''Hello, we're still in high school and I don't think I will be marrying any time soon'' I said. ''Age doesn't matter, only if you're a cheese!'' Robin said. ''Only you would come with something like that'' I said rolling my eyes at her. ''You know it'' she said high-fiving Dana.

After that we just watched some movies and talked and laughed about a lot of things. Most things involved Jared and me which was really annoying, but I just let them talk and stuff. I couldn't blame them. The last time one of us had a boyfriend was like a year ago and that was Robin. He was a total jerk. He was just dating other girls while he was dating Robin. He got a few punches from Janay. Man…she hit him hard. Don't make her mad or you will get it! Other than that we settled all the sleeping-bags on the floor in front of the TV and watched some more videos.

My parents left the house for the day. They wanted to give us some space. I was really thankful for that. When it was 2AM they all fell asleep, except for me. They were just too tired to speak or do anything. I didn't sleep quite well. I tossed and turned, but I just couldn't go to sleep. It was like something was missing and I was cold. I missed the warmth of my sweet boyfriend. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. Maybe Jared would be out there.

I quietly got out of my sleeping-bag and opened the back door. I stepped outside and sat down on the ground. Letting the fresh air get into my lungs. I just sat there in silence. There wasn't really anything outside.

Suddenly I saw two big brown eyes from the woods. I gasped and stood up. The eyes came closer to me and I started to back up. Out of the woods came a huge brown wolf. Could it be Jared? I decided to ask, I knew it was stupid but what was the harm? ''Jared?'' I asked. The wolf stepped even closer to me and nodded. ''Can I come closer?'' I asked him. The wolf nodded. I slowly walked to the huge wolf and when I was standing in front of him I saw I only came to his chest. I reached my hand out and gently stroked his fur. He closed his eyes and leaned in into my touch. He lied down on the ground and motioned for me to lie down with him. I lied down and snuggled into his warm fur. A rumble came out of his chest. It was like purring. I giggled and the wolf looked at me with curious eyes. ''You're cute'' I said touching his nose. The wolf seemed like he grinned and then licked my face. ''Jared! Gross'' I said wiping the saliva off of my face.

We just lied there for a while. I looked up at the wolf. ''Can you please phase back for me. I want to be able to kiss you'' I said. The wolf nodded and stood up. So did I. I looked at the wolf expectantly. It held his paw in front of his eyes. I didn't understand. I think I looked confused, because the wolf did it again. ''Oh, you want me to cover my eyes'' I said. He nodded. I held my hands in front of my eyes and heard some ruffling. I moved my hands away and gasped. Jared was standing there…NAKED! He had his shorts in his hands and blushed when he saw I was looking at him. When I realized I was staring at him like that I said something. ''I-I'm sorry, I didn't-'' Jared cut me off. He was still blushing. ''Kim it's okay, I just have to put my shorts back on'' he said. I nodded and held my hands in front of my eyes again. a few seconds later I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around me. ''Hey you'' he said kissing my neck. ''Hey you too'' I said turning around. I blushed at the thought of seeing Jared naked. '' You liked what you saw?'' he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I blushed even more. If that was even possible. ''I'm sorry you had to see me naked, but I didn't know you were going to remove your hands'' he said. ''Well, how was I supposed to know that you didn't have any clothes on'' I said crossing my arms. ''Sorry babe'' he said pulling me to him again. ''It's okay'' I said resting my head against his chest.

Jared sat on the ground with me in between his legs. ''Shouldn't you go and get some sleep'' Jared asked stroking my hair. I sighed. ''Yeah maybe, but it's just I'll miss your warmth'' I said leaning back. ''If you're going to sleep now, you can feel my warmth again tomorrow'' he said standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and stood up. ''See you tomorrow then. I'll call you after the girls are gone okay?'' I said kissing him on the jaw. ''Yes see you tomorrow. I'm waiting for your call'' he said pulling my chin up and kissing me softly on the lips. It was a long kiss, but not heated. After we said our goodbyes I walked inside back to my sleeping-bag and crawled in it. I sighed mentally. This is going to be a long night!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was having movie night with my friends! Please keep reviewing! Oh and another thing. I'd really like to know who posted the review about mister Weesie. Which school are you going to? Are you from the Netherlands?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-seven!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-seven: Another imprint**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next morning. It was 8AM and my friends were still sleeping. I had to stifle my laughter when I looked at Dana. She was lightly snoring with her mouth open. There was a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. I took my phone from the table and took a picture of it. Haha…she is going to be so embarrassed! Suddenly an evil thought came into my mind. I tiptoed to the kitchen and quietly opened the cabinet with skillets in it. I took a large black one and a spoon from another cabinet. I tiptoed back towards the couch and held the skillet in front of me. ''They are so going to kill me'' I mumbled. 'But it's so going to be worth it!' I said in my head. I raised the spoon and banged it hard against the skillet. My friends al shot up. ''NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'' Robin yelled. I burst into laughter. They all looked pissed, but that made me laugh even more. ''You—should—have—seen—you're—faces!'' I said between laughs. ''Yeah, really funny! Thanks for ruining my dream!'' Janay said in a mocking tone. I stopped laughing and looked at her. She realized what she just said and lied back down. ''What was the dream about?'' I asked her suspiciously. ''Nothing'' she mumbled. ''No missy! You're going to tell us now!'' Reshma said yanking the covers away from her. She still said nothing. Robin jumped up and went into the kitchen. A minute later she came back with a water gun. I smiled at her and she winked at me. ''What's this'' she whispered. I watched as she held the water gun behind her back and walked towards Janay, who was still lying in the same spot. ''Are you going to tell us now?'' Robin asked. ''NO! None of your business!'' she screeched. ''Okay then, as you wish'' Robin said revealing the water gun and emptying it on Janay. She quickly jumped up on her feet. She was totally soaked. ''YOU BITCH! YOU GOT ME ALL WET! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'' she shouted. We all burst into laughter, but Robin made a quick run for it. ''Hey! That's what you get for not telling us what you were dreaming about'' she said to Janay. ''This is not how it supposed to go! You could've just asked me!'' she said still chasing Robin. ''You were not telling us'' Robin said back. Robin slowed down a bit, but that was a big mistake. Janay pounced her to the ground and sat on her back. ''Get off of me!'' Robin shouted. ''Nope! You know the what you're supposed to say'' Janay said crossing her arms. ''Not going to say it'' Robin sang. ''Not going to get off!'' Janay sang in the same tone. Robin huffed and we were all watching this. They got into fights like this all the time. ''Okay'' Robin said rolling her eyes. ''You're the best and the smartest in the whole universe! Now please get off me'' she whined. ''Okay'' Janay said and she reluctantly got off Robin.

I clapped my hands. ''Okay, who wants pancakes?'' I asked. ''Me!'' they all yelled. I walked into the kitchen with the skillet I got them all awake and set it on the stove. I grabbed all the ingredients and put them all in a bowl. The girls were all standing in the kitchen waiting impatiently for the pancakes. ''So are you going to tell us about that dream of yours?'' I asked to Janay. ''I already said NO'' she said. ''Oh come on! You can tell us, we're your friends'' Reshma said. ''Just shut up!'' Janay sighed getting irritated. ''Just tell us! Is it Paul?'' Dana asked wiggling her eyebrows. Janay grabbed the flower that was on the counter, grabbed a hand of it and threw it at Dana. ''WHY DID YOU DO THAT'' she said taking the flour from Janay and also throwing some at Janay. ''Oh it's on!'' she said. She opened the cabinet with spices and took another flour.

Soon it was a flour-fight between all five of us. We all screamed and yelled at each other. Everything was covered in flour. I'm sure if my mom and dad walked in on us, I would be grounded for life. ''OMG! THIS I CRAZY'' I shouted as I threw some more flower at Reshma. ''I KNOW RIGHT! THIS IS AWESOME!'' Reshma shouted when she threw some flower at me. Suddenly the door busted open and we all stopped with what we were doing. There standing in the doorway was Jared with a horrified look on his face. ''What is going on here?'' he said stepping closer and looking around. ''We were making pancakes'' I said innocent. ''Pancakes? Looks like you guys are going to bake yourselves'' he said walking towards me. ''Anyone said pancakes?'' voices I knew said. ''Why did you bring them?'' I asked. ''We were walking in the woods and heard you guys screaming so we came to check things'' he whispered. I rolled my eyes and pushed Jared aside. I was still all covered in flour, but what the heck? Through the door came Quil, Embry, Jacob and Paul. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the kitchen. ''What the hell'' Jake said looking around. ''Hey guys'' I said waving at them. ''Kim, looking a bit pale'' Quil said smirking at me. ''Oh shut up!'' I said. I turned back to my friends and they were all staring at the guys. I looked at Janay and she was totally standing there in complete shock. She didn't even move. I walked towards her and waved my hand in front of her face. Even snapping my fingers didn't work. ''Hello! Earth to Janay'' I said. She still didn't budge. ''Water gun'' I said to Robin. ''Got it!'' she said smirking at me. She handed the gun to me and I took a step back. I pointed it in her way and shot. She snapped out of it with a pissed look on her face. ''Yep, now you're getting it'' Reshma said to me. ''KIM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!'' she yelled at me. '''Hey, I can't help it you stood there not moving at all'' I said holding my hands up. Then she realized the guys were standing there watching all this going on. Her facial expression changed when she looked at them and she went in shock again and her eyes wide. ''What now?'' I whined. I looked to where she was looking and my eyes landed on Paul. He was staring at my friend with wide eyes and his mouth open. I walked to Jared and whispered something in his ear. ''What is wrong with them?'' I asked him. ''I think Paul just imprinted on your friend'' he whispered back. What? Paul imprinted on Janay? That is awesome. I'm so happy for her. She has always liked Paul and now I just know they're going to end up together.

After about five minutes of staring and gaping the guys decided to break it off. ''Okay, I really want those pancakes now'' Embry said to me. ''Yes, I will make them, but you guys have to clean this up and I'm going to change first'' I said. They all groaned, but quickly got to work. The girls dragged Janay out of the room because she was still not moving…AGAIN! I wonder if she's still alive. I followed. We all went to my room and stood there watching Janay. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She snapped out of the shock and looked around. ''What?'' she asked. ''What? You just stood there not moving'' Dana said. ''Yeah'' she said dreamily. ''You like Paul and he likes you!'' Robin sang. ''Shut up!'' Janay hissed.

We all cleaned ourselves up and then went downstairs. To my surprise, everything was already clean and the boys were sitting at the kitchen table looking impatient. ''Finally'' Quil sighed. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the ingredients…again. I started making the pancakes and felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. ''Hey Jay'' I said leaning into his chest. ''Hello beautiful'' he said kissing my neck. I closed my eyes. ''So, how are Paul and Janay?'' I whispered. ''They're good. Look'' he said moving away. I looked and saw Paul trying to talk to Janay. She was looking down and blushing, but Paul was only looking at her with love in his eyes and a smile plastered on his face. I smiled and turned back to Jared. ''I'm really happy for her. You know, she has always liked Paul'' I whispered. ''Really? I think he's going to like that'' Jared said.

We were all eating my pancakes and I watched as all the guys shoved the food into their mouths. Once in a while I would look at Janay and she was only looking at Paul and he was only looking at her. I wondered if Jared looked at me in that way too. I looked back to Jared and saw him staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

When all the food was gone, we washed the plates and decided to watch a movie together, well together. Only Paul and Jared stayed, because Embry and Quil had to patrol. Plus, all my friends except Janay had to 'Go somewhere' suddenly. They were just trying to set us up on a double date or something. I didn't think it was a big deal, this way they could get to know each other better.

We sat on the couch and I was snuggled into Jared's chest. Janay and Paul sat on the other couch, but they kept their distance. I saw that Paul was dying to hold her in his arms, but that would just be a little too soon. We were watching the movie 'scream3'. It scared me to death. Throughout the movie I jumped a few times and Jared's grip on me would become tighter. He would place a few kisses on my neck and I would relax again. I glanced over to Janay and Paul and saw that Janay held on to Paul's arm as she hid behind it. She was such a coward, just like me. I smiled at them. Paul sat there with a smug-grin on his face and looked down at her in adoration. She didn't let go through the whole movie.

I am NOT going to watch that movie ever again! Seriously…what if someone called like right now and told me he was going to kill me. Okay I don't think he could kill me with Jared nearby, but what if I was alone. Just when the movie was over the phone rang. Janay and I screamed and hid in the guy's chests. ''Kim, it's okay, it's just the phone'' Jared said chuckling. ''Shut up!'' I said hitting him in the chest. ''Are you going to get it'' he asked. I sighed and stood up. I slowly walked to the phone and took it with shaking hands. ''Hello'' I asked my voice quivering. ''Kim?'' my mother asked. I sighed. ''Yes mom'' I said. ''I just wanted to say that your father and I are on our way home. We'll be there in 4 hours. Is the house still clean?'' she asked. I rolled my eyes. ''Yes mom, it's clean'' I said. ''Okay honey, I'll see you later'' she said. ''Bye'' I said before hanging up. ''I didn't know your mother was scary'' Paul said laughing. I sent him a glare. I walked back to the couch and lied my head in Jared's lap. We decided to just watch some more TV.

I guess I'd fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is that I was lying in my bed in my own room. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5PM. I guess I slept for about an hour and a half. I straightened my clothes and my hair and opened my door. I walked downstairs and saw Jared watching TV with Paul. ''Hey guys'' I said plopping myself down on the couch. ''Hey Kim'' they said. ''Where's Janay'' I asked. When I said her name Paul's face brightened. I giggled. ''Paul lied her down in your guestroom after you two fell asleep'' Jared said. I nodded and watched some more TV.

Ten minutes later Janay came back in the room and Paul stood up. She was stumbling a little, but Paul caught her. ''Thanks'' she mumbled. Paul looked worried. ''Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' he asked quickly checking her. ''No, I'm perfectly fine. Jeezz…what is wrong with you'' she said rolling her eyes. Paul looked hurt. Yes…you have to know that Janay can have a temper. Actually just like Paul, now that I think about it. ''Sorry, I'm just not used to this attention'' she sighed sitting down on the couch. ''It's okay, you don't have to apologize'' Paul said sitting next to her and staring into her eyes.

Jared and I just turned to the TV and continued to watch. My parents were coming home soon, so we told the guys they had to go. ''Bye Jay'' I said kissing him on the lips. It was a long and passionate kiss, but we didn't deepen it, because Paul and Janay were in the same room. ''Bye gorgeous'' he said. I giggled. ''Bye Paul'' Janay said handing him a piece of paper. He looked down at the piece of paper and smiled. He pulled her into a hug and she looked a bit startled. But eventually she hugged him back and sighed. She pulled away and Paul and Jared moved to the door.

They turned back around to us. ''Will you go on a date with me?''


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! Somebody asked about why Paul didn't imprint on Rachel. I just don't like the idea of Paul and Rachel so I did it on someone else. I hope you don't mind. I still want to know who posted the chapter about Mister Weesie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-eight!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-eight: Project**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

We stood there in the doorway. Paul was looking at Janay and was waiting for an answer. She looked a bit shocked that he asked her. ''Sure'' she said blushing. ''Great!'' Paul said happily. She giggled and he beamed at her. ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school then'' Paul said to her. ''Yeah, see you tomorrow'' she said waving at him. I winked at Kim before we left and she smiled at me. Man…I wish she would smile like that all the time.

Paul and I took our clothes off and phased. 'Told you! You're already whipped' I said to him. 'Man…I didn't know it would feel like this' he said. 'It's the best feeling ever' I sighed thinking about Kim. Paul's mind flashed immediately to Janay. 'Looks like someone is whipped' Embry teased. I grinned and continued to run home. 'Shut up' Paul growled. 'Okay sorry' Embry said pretending to be scared. 'Hey Paul, why don't you bring her to Emily's tomorrow?' Embry asked. 'I mean, Kim's coming too right Jared?' he asked me. 'Huh? What do you mean' I asked confused. Why didn't I know about this? 'You know man. The biology project. She has to do it with…asshole' he said growling. Paul and I growled too. 'Yes I remember now. Guys, we're not letting him alone with Kim and that's why she's doing her report there' I said. 'If he tries anything, don't be afraid to kill him' I said. If he tries anything, I swear I'll kill him. I don't think he's going to try something with the whole pack in there. 'We think so too' Embry and Paul agreed. 'Okay I'm going home now. Just inform Sam about him coming over tomorrow' I said almost being home. 'Okay bro, we will. Night!' Paul said. 'Night' I said just before phasing back.

I pulled on my clothes and walked into my house. It smelled like fresh baked cookies. I sniffed and walked into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. '' Hey mom'' I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing a cookie from the tray. ''Hey honey. How was your day?'' she asked looking up at me. ''Good. Paul and I went over to Kim's'' I said taking another cookie. ''I'm just so glad you found Kim. I really want to know what girl is making my boy so happy'' she said smiling at me. I smiled back. '' Mom I promise, I'll bring her over sometime. It's just crazy times now'' I said standing up, but not before taking two more cookies and stuffing them into my mouth. My mom sighed. ''Yes I know you've been busy. Jared, now I have to make more cookies! You go to your room!'' she said shooing me away. ''Okay sorry mom, it's just your cookies are just so good'' I said trying to get some more. ''This isn't going to work! Now go!'' she said pointing to the stairs. ''Yeah yeah'' I said walking upstairs. I but on some clean boxers and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep right away.

…

The next morning I woke up feeling like crap. Today was the day Chad had to do the report with Kim at Emily's house. I groaned and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. When I was done, I took a shower and grabbed my bag. I said goodbye to my mom and drove towards Kim's house. I stopped in the driveway and honked. A few minutes later my beautiful imprint came walking outside towards me with a big smile on her face. I gave her a big smile back and engulfed her in a hug. ''Hey beautiful'' I said kissing her on the lips. ''Hey Jay'' she said kissing me again. ''Are you ready for today?'' I asked looking her in the eyes. ''What do you mean'' she asked confused. I sighed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. ''You have to do that report with Chad today'' I said. Her facial expression changed. She looked scared. ''Baby, he's not going to hurt you. The whole pack will be there with you and if he tries something we're going to kick his ass'' I said hugging her to my chest. She relaxed a little. ''Thanks Jay. I love you'' she said hugging me even tighter. ''It's okay babe'' I said kissing her on the forehead. ''Come on let's go to school'' I said opening the door for her. She got in and I got in on my side.

When we arrived to school Kim said she was going to her friends and told me to go ahead. I started walking towards the school entrance and walked to my locker. Paul was already standing there. ''Hey man'' I said giving him a handshake. ''Hey bro'' he said. ''Did you ask Janay about Emily yet?'' I asked. ''Yes I did. She's coming a little later and she's bringing her friend Reshma with her'' he said. ''That's okay'' I said.

School was over pretty fast and I was anxious to go to Emily's. actually I wasn't the one who was supposed to be scared. He should be the one. I walked to Kim's class and saw that everybody was already leaving. I waited outside and heard Kim say something. ''I'll see you at Emily's. And I swear if you try something Jared's friends will kick your ass'' she spat at Chad. I chuckled. That's my Kim. She walked outside and smiled when she saw me. ''You ready?'' I asked. ''Yes let's go now'' she said pulling my arm. Just when we were walking away Chad came through the door. I glared at him. ''See you later'' I said through gritted teeth. He swallowed and nodded. I turned away and wrapped my arm around Kim's waist.

We drove to Emily's in silence. I could feel Kim was nervous. I grabbed her hand in mine. ''Hey babe, It's going to be fine. We'll be there the whole time. I promise'' I said trying to calm her a bit. She looked at me. ''I know Jay, it's just that I don't want to work with him'' she sighed. I gently squeezed her hand. ''I'd rather like you to work with someone else too, but this is just how it is. That bastard is not going to touch you. I will make sure of that'' I said giving her a faint smile. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. ''Just let's get this over with'' she said.

When we arrived at Emily's, I saw that Chad wasn't there yet. I was glad for that. We walked in hand in hand. The whole pack was already there. ''Hey guys'' I said. ''Hey bro. You ready?'' Paul asked. ''Yes I am'' I said looking at Kim. ''Jared we promise to watch every move he makes. Nothing will happen to Kim okay!'' Sam assured me. ''Thanks Sam'' I said nodding to him.

A few minutes later the bell rang and everybody tensed. I stood up and went to get the door, but Kim stopped me. ''I'll get it'' she said standing up. ''Are you sure'' I asked worried. ''Yes, I think I can open the door myself'' she said walking towards the door. She carefully opened the door. ''Hey Chad'' she said not caring. ''Hey Kim'' he said. I clenched my fists. ''Bastard'' I mumbled under my breath. ''Jared! Calm down'' Sam ordered. Stupid alpha orders! I had to calm down, I couldn't just go and murder the kid here, although I would love to teach him a lesson. Kim let Chad in and everybody glared at him. I smirked. He's totally going to shit his pants. Kim sent me a warning look. ''We're going over there'' she said cocking her head towards the living room. Sam motioned for a few of us to go with. I stood up and so did Paul and Embry. Quil and Jake stayed in the kitchen, otherwise it would be a little bit too much. Chad was a bit confused that we all came with. I sent him another glare. That asshole is just acting like nothing happened. Paul, Embry and all settled down on the couch and Chad and Kim sat by the little table. Kim sat far away from Chad and I was glad for that.

Paul turned on the TV, but I wasn't watching it. I was watching Chad the whole time. I noticed that Paul and Embry were watching him the whole time too. I saw Chad trying to get closer to Kim and I started to get mad and growled low. I wanted to stand up and kick his sorry ass, but Embry held me back. ''What?'' I said through gritted teeth. ''Don't just go there and kick his ass'' he said. What the hell. This crazy psycho is trying to get closer to my girlfriend and I'm not supposed to say something about it? Hell no! ''Then what'' I spat at him. ''Just throw this'' said handing me a muffin. I smirked. ''I get it'' I said. He was still trying to get close to Kim. I pointed the muffin towards him and threw it hard. It hit his head and he fell back. ''Stay away from her'' I spat at him. He looked scared, but nodded. Kim looked at me and mouthed a 'Thank you'. 'You're welcome' I mouthed back. After that, they went back to work again and he didn't try anything else.

At about 6PM they were done with their report and Chad went to leave. Kim stood up and walked him to the door. We all followed them and I held my arm around Kim's waist. She seemed to relax a bit. I could see that she was really nervous about Chad being so close to her, but now that I had her in my arms, everything seems okay again. As soon as Chad was out of the door, I slammed it shut and sighed in relieve. ''Glad that's over'' I said. ''Yeah me too'' Everybody said. ''Is everybody hungry?'' Emily asked. ''YES!'' all of us screamed. ''I think I didn't even have to ask'' she said rolling her eyes. She placed a large pan of spaghetti on the table and all of us guys were eyeing the food. ''Go ahead Kim. You first'' she said handing Kim a plate. ''Thanks'' she said taking the plate and scooped up a bit of spaghetti. When she was done, we all started to dig in. Emily rolled her eyes at us and started eating her 'Normal' portion of food.

When everybody was done, that was not very long, we all sat there waiting for Janay and Reshma to arrive. Paul was bouncing his leg up and down and fumbling with his finger. ''Bro, calm down. I'm sure she'll be okay'' I said patting him on the shoulder. ''I just want her to arrive. I haven't seen her in 4 hours'' he said. I knew exactly how it felt to be away from your imprint. It was hard enough to let Kim sleep alone in her room. I'd rather stay the whole day with her than leaving her there alone.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Paul shot up. He quickly walked towards the door and threw it open. Janay and Reshma stood there in the doorway. Kim stood up too and walked to them. Paul wrapped Janay into a tight hug. Seriously, is he going to suffocate the girl? ''Wow, didn't know you miss me so much'' she said rolling her eyes. Paul still didn't let go. ''Eh, you can release me now'' she said trying to get away. He quickly pulled away. ''Sorry'' he said. ''Come in'' he said taking her hand. I could tell she was still a bit startled by how Paul treated her. ''Hey Reshma'' Kim said hugging her. ''Sup Girl?'' Reshma asked. ''Good, Chad just left'' She said. I balled my fists at the mention of his name. ''Oh of course. How did it went?'' she asked. ''It went okay, I think. Now come on. You have to meet Emily'' she said pulling her in. ''Emily, these are Janay and Reshma'' Kim said introducing them. ''Oh, I'm so glad you guys could come. I'd love to have more girls over'' Emily said hugging them. ''The guys can be annoying sometimes'' she said winking at them. ''Hey!'' we all said. ''You know I love you guys'' she said rolling her eyes. After all the introductions we just talked for a bit and I could see that Janay was getting a bit more comfortable to be around Paul.

The girls were all standing in the kitchen and us guys were all watching TV in the living room. ''OMG you're wearing UGGS!'' Reshma said. ''Wat zit je naar mijn UGGS te kijken?'' Janay said. ''UGGS? Die zijn nep!'' Reshma said. ''Je moeder is nep'' Janay yelled back. We all stood up and walked towards the kitchen to see what this was all about. I didn't even understand what they were saying. ''Wat ga je me aanraken? Ben je psychisch in je hoofd ofzo?'' Janay said. ''What is going on here?'' Paul asked. ''Just listen! This is going to be good!'' Kim said.

We all listened. Reshma started singing; ''Luister maar nu ik je ga zien!'' she sang. ''Zorg maar dat je lekker fris ruikt, hoef geen zwetende man'' Janay sang. ''En zorg maar dat je good voorbereidt!'' Reshma sang. ''Ik ben Zou-Zou-Zou-Zoubida'' Janay said. ''Ga me niet flashen vriend'' Reshma sang. ''Ik gebruik messen vriend'' Janay sang. When they said the last line, they posed. Everybody looked really confused, except for Kim. ''Okay, what the hell was that?'' Paul asked walking to Janay. ''That was Zoubida'' she said. ''Who is Zoubida?'' I asked. ''Oh that is just someone from the Netherlands. You should totally check it out on YouTube'' Kim said to me. ''Okay weird'' I said. ''Hey!'' it's not weird, it's funny'' Janay said. Paul walked towards her and hugged her. ''Well i think it was adorable'' he said kissing her cheek. She blushed. ''Thanks'' she mumbled. We all laughed.

Translation: What are you looking at my UGGS? UGGS? Those are fake! Your mother is fake! What are you touching me? Are you crazy in your head or something?

I'm Zou-Zou-Zou-Zoubida! Don't flash me buddy! I use knives Buddy! (search for Zoubida borrelnootjez on YouTube and watch it. I know it's in Dutch, but that doesn't matter, only without knowing what they say it's hilarious! I was totally LMFAO!)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: hey guys! Please review! I know you guys want to and I want it too! It helps me a lot with the writing and stuff. I'm going to do more chapters in Kim's p.o.v. because I think that's better for me to write. I can't really empathize in Jared's p.o.v.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter twenty-nine!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter twenty-nine: The break**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

After a while we all went to our own homes. Jared said he would come tonight. I was so glad I finally found someone. He was everything I ever wanted. Sweet, gentle, caring and HOT! He didn't even try to push my, although he could be a little too protective. It's not like there is going to happen something when I walk to the door. See what I mean?

I walked into my house and found my parents sitting in the living room watching TV. ''Hey mom, dad'' I said sitting on the couch. ''Hey honey'' my mom said. My mom turned off the TV and turned to look at me. My dad did the same thing. ''Is there something wrong?'' I asked getting a little bit worried. ''Princess, we just want you to know that your grandmother isn't doing very well'' my dad said furrowing his eyebrows. ''What do you mean?'' I asked getting tears in my eyes. This can't be happening! Is he trying to say that my grandma is going to die? Tears started falling out of my eyes, just thinking about that made me all sad. ''She had a concussion and is in coma right now Kim. It looks like she isn't going to wake up anytime soon'' he said. I put my face in my hands and started crying. My mom came to me and wrapped her arms around me. ''Honey! It's going to be all okay. I'm sure your grandmother doesn't want you to be upset because of her. That's the last thing she wanted you to do'' she said rubbing circles up my back. ''No it's not going to be okay! She going to die!'' I cried. ''Your grandmother is already very old. She will go to a better place'' my dad said coming to my side. ''I want to see her'' I said looking up with my puffy red eyes. ''Of course you can honey. We'll go this Friday'' my mother said. ''No! I want to go tomorrow'' I said crossing my arms. ''We can't honey. You have school, we can't let you miss that'' she said. ''Why? I don't care about school'' I said. ''We care. We want you to have a good education'' my mom said. ''Fine'' I said standing up. ''I'm going to my room. I just need some time'' I said walking towards the stairs. ''Okay princess! Good night'' my father called behind me. ''Night'' I said before walking up the stairs.

I slammed my door shut and locked it. I quickly put on some shorts and a tank-top and lied down in my bed. I didn't want my grandma to die! She was so sweet and now this is happening to her! My grandpa had died when I was 5 years old. Ever since then, my grandma was alone. I felt bad for her, because she had to live all by herself. I felt bad that I hadn't visited in a long time. I just wanted to see her before…she…died.

I lay there for a long time crying when suddenly I heard someone jumping into my room. I stayed where I was. I didn't want Jared to see me like this. I felt him sit on my bed next to me and he pulled the covers away from me. I tried to get them back, but he didn't let me. ''Baby, what's wrong?'' he asked looking at me concerned. I started to sob and he took me in his arms. He stroked my hair and tried to sooth me, but it just didn't help. He kissed my forehead and I turned to him. ''Please baby, tell me what's wrong'' he said. ''My—G-Grandma-is—g-oing to-d-d-d-die!'' I cried turning my face into his chest. ''Oh Kim, I'm so sorry'' he said kissing my tears away. ''Please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry like that'' he said soothing my hair. I just sobbed even more. ''It's going to be all okay. Please, just stop crying'' he said. Now I was getting mad. Everything was going to be okay? It's NOT going to be okay! She is DYING! I pulled away from him. ''How could you say that? She is going to die! It's not going to be okay!'' I said getting off of the bed. ''Kim please, don't do this to me'' he said also standing up and trying to take me in his arms. ''No, stay away from me. You only think about yourself right now. I can cry whenever I want'' I said. ''My world is around you Kim. I can't stand to see you hurt like this'' he said with a sad look in his eyes. ''Well I AM hurt. Just go!'' I said pointing to the window. ''Kim I just-'' I cut him off. ''Just leave'' I said raising my voice, but not enough for my parents to hear. He sighed and walked towards the window. ''I love you'' he said before jumping out of the window. I didn't bother to return it since he was already gone, although I loved him with all my heart. That night I cried myself to sleep. Thinking about the look on Jared's face when he left and my grandma.

…

The next morning I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. I was not in the mood for going to school, but I had to. I reluctantly got up and got myself ready. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast and when I was done I put on my shoes and coat and said goodbye to my parents. My eyes were all red and you could see that I have been crying. I tried to cover it up with make-up, but it only helped a bit. When I walked out of the door, I saw Jared's truck standing in the driveway. I sighed and slowly walked towards it. Jared was in front of me in a sec. ''Hey'' he said rubbing his neck. ''Hey'' I said looking down. ''Are you still mad at me?'' he asked. ''No'' I snapped at him. He moved and opened the door for me. I got in without looking at him. ''Thanks'' I mumbled. He sighed and got in on the other side.

The ride to school was pretty silent. I felt Jared look at me the whole time, but I just stared out of the window. We arrived at school and I quickly got out of the car. I started to walk towards my friends. ''Kim!'' Jared yelled after me. I just walked without giving him anymore attention. Maybe I was overreacting, but I just needed some time. I didn't have to be with him all the time. ''Hey guys'' I said giving my friends a hug. ''Hey Kim'' Janay said. I gave her a faint smile. She was all glowing now. I think Paul did a good job at making her happy. ''Kim what happened? Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?'' Reshma asked. I nodded. ''My grandma is dying'' I said trying to hold back my tears. '' Oh Kim'' Reshma said. All my friends started to hug me and I was thankful for that. ''Where is Jared? Didn't you tell him?'' Dana asked. ''Yes I did. He's just being selfish. We kind of had a fight'' I said. ''That doesn't sound like Jared'' Robin said. ''Well believe it. I just don't want to think about it anymore'' I sighed.

We all walked in school together and Robin stopped me. ''You all go, I have to ask something'' she said to our friends. ''What is it?'' I asked confused. ''Well, you know Chad's friends right?'' she asked. I cringed at the mention of his name. ''Yeah…?'' I asked. ''I kind of like his friend Kyle'' she said looking down. I smiled. I knew Kyle was nothing like Chad. He was really sweet and was easy to talk to. ''And what do you want to ask?'' I said smirking at her. ''I wanted to ask if you maybe could ask him if he likes me'' she said. ''Of course I can'' I said. She smiled huge. ''Really?'' she asked. ''Yes really'' I said laughing at her. She hit me in the arm. ''Hey! Don't laugh at me! I still remember how you were'' she said. I rolled my eyes. ''Okay I'll ask him later'' I said starting to walk towards my locker.

Jared was standing there with Paul when I walked towards my locker, but I just ignored him. I could see the sad look on his face. It killed me from the inside, but I didn't show it. I had to stay strong. No matter what. I decided to talk to Kyle at lunchtime.

Soon it was lunch and I searched for Kyle in the hallways. I found him standing by his locker with Chase. ''Hey guys'' I said to them. ''Hey Kim. Haven't seen you in a while'' Chase said hugging me. ''Yeah, well you know what happened I guess'' I said. ''Yes, we know. We didn't know he could be such a bastard, but don't worry he's not our friend anymore'' Kyle said. I smiled at them. ''Anyways, that's not what I came for'' I said looking at Kyle. ''Well ask'' he said. ''Okay I just wanted to talk to you about Robin'' I said. He blushed a little and I laughed. ''Ooooh! Is someone here liking Robin?'' Chase teased. ''Shut up!'' Kyle said hitting him in the arm. ''Ouch! I'm so hurt now'' Chase said pretending to be hurt.

''Okay back to business'' I said. They looked at me again. ''I just wanted to ask you if you-'' I was cut off by someone. ''Kim what the hell do you think you're doing'' Jared's voice said. I turned around to look at him. ''Looks like I'm talking'' I said getting irritated. He stepped forward into Kyle's face. ''You stay away from my girlfriend. Just go back to that son of a bitch'' Jared growled. I pulled him away. ''You can't just talk to them like that. They aren't even friends with Chad anymore'' I said. ''I don't care. I don't want you to hang out with them'' he said pointing to Chase and Kyle. ''You can't decide who I'm hanging out with. I have my own life'' I said raising my voice. The halls were not very crowded, but there were a few people. ''Yes I can. I want you to be safe'' he said stepping closer to me. ''Well sucks for you then, I am safe and you don't have to protect me'' I said glaring at him. He glared back at me and we stood there for like two minutes.

''So this is kind of…Awkward!'' Chase sang. ''Yes it is'' Kyle agreed. Jared and I still didn't stop glaring at each other. I wasn't going to give in, he was. ''Hey Chase, you see that beautiful tree over there? Let's check it out!'' Kyle said waving his hands in a dancing motion and pulling Chad with him. They left and left me and Jared standing there. After five more minutes Jared gave up and sighed. ''Kim please talk to me'' he begged me. I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. 'No Kim! Stay strong. Don't give in to those eyes! Just look away' I said to myself. ''What do you want me to say'' I snapped at him. ''Just tell me how you feel. I want to make you happy, not upset'' he said. I looked at his chest instead of his face. ''I'll tell you how I feel. I feel like crap. Not just because of my grandma, but also because of you! I hate it that you just don't let me decide for myself'' I said feeling the tears burning up. ''I just want you to be safe baby'' I said pulling my chin up. I jerked away from him. ''No, just stay away from me! I think we need a break Jared'' I said tears streaming down my face. ''No Kim! Please don't do this to me'' he said his voice cracking. ''I have to'' I whispered. ''I'm sorry'' I said before running away. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. Just like the other day when Tenisha humiliated me.

I waited until the bell rang and then went to class for the rest of the day. I tried to get my mind off of my mind, but it was just impossible. I felt pain in my chest. Like someone just stabbed me in the heart or something. One thing was for sure. This was going to be hard!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty: The visit**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

The following week went by really slow. It was hard to avoid Jared. He came to pick me up the day after we broke up, but I told him we really needed a break and I was serious about it. I took the bus after that. That was the last conversation we had this week. He tried to call me at least over a hundred times, but I didn't pick up. I wanted to hold him so bad and spent the whole day with him, but I knew I needed some time. He even tried to apologize by putting roses in my locker. It was sweet though, but that didn't change my mind about the things that were going on. Sometimes I'd walked through the halls and catch a glance of Jared. He really looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in days. I probably looked the same too. I'd sleep for a couple hours and then wake up in the middle of the night. I missed Jared, but I wanted to stay strong. I didn't want to be weak anymore. I can make my own decisions. The only good thing about this week was that Kyle asked Robin out on a date. She happily agreed. They had a pretty good time and I think that could lead somewhere. Janay and Paul were also doing really good. Paul asked her to be her girlfriend and she said yes. When she told us, she was really going nuts there. She started screaming and jumping and tugging at us. I didn't know Paul could have such an effect on her. I guess he's still waiting to tell her about the legends. I hope she doesn't end up like me, being unconsciousness.

''Kim honey, are you coming? We're leaving now!'' My mother yelled from downstairs. ''Yes mom. I'm coming!'' I yelled back. I grabbed the last things I needed and stuffed them all into my bag. I ran downstairs, put my shoes and coat on and walked towards my parents. ''Done'' I said breathless. My father chuckled. ''Okay let's go then'' he said opening the door. We all walked towards our car and got in. I sighed. This was it. I was going to see my grandma and then we were on our way to Seattle. My grandma didn't live that far away, but I just couldn't go there that much. I plugged my ear-plugs in and started to play some music. I needed to focus on something else. But of course my mind jumped to Jared right away. I didn't tell him I was going to Seattle. That would only make him more worried and maybe he would even follow me! No way I was going to let that happen!

The car stopped and I turned my mp3 off. I looked around and sighed. We were at the hotel. We could have stayed at my grandma's house, but I didn't want that. It would remind me too much of her. everything that was inside her house had something of her. I'd bet that if I stayed there, I wouldn't sleep at all. only crying, that's for sure.

We only checked in and then went straight towards the hospital. My mother asked which room we had to go to and we walked to it. My father was in the front so he opened the door. I prepared myself for what I was going to see. When I had a better sight of the room I stepped in and gasped. My grandma was all covered in wires. There was a lot of beeping in the room and my grandmother lay there peaceful in her bed. It was just like she was asleep. I walked up to her stood at the right side of the bed. I grabbed her hand. She had a tube on the upside of her hand. My father held my shoulders and gave me a faint smile. ''We'll leave you here for a minute. I bet you want to be alone'' he said. I nodded and gave him a faint smile back. ''Thanks dad'' I whispered to him. ''It's okay princess'' he said to me giving a kiss on my forehead before walking out of the room with my mom.

I took a chair and put it beside the bed. ''Hey grandma'' I said. The tears already started to form in my eyes. ''I know you can hear me. I only wish you'd just wake up and be like you always were'' I said. a tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away. ''I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a long time. I had school and stuff and mom and dad didn't want me to miss it'' I said. the tears were now streaming down my face. ''Remember when I came to your house and you and I would bake an apple pie together. And after that we would always eat some of it and you gave me a really big piece. It was really the best'' I said chuckling through my tears. ''Or when I couldn't sleep at night and you'd always give me warm milk and cookies and tell me a story. I'd always fall asleep right away'' I said rubbing her hand. ''I'm so sorry I didn't visit you! Please don't die for me!'' I cried lying my head down on the bed and sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my dad standing there. He pulled me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down. ''Shhh…honey, I know this is hard for you. It's for all of us, but we have to get through this together'' my dad said. ''I know dad, I know'' I sighed and pulled away from her. ''I just wish she didn't have to die'' I said looking at her. ''I wish that too, but things in life aren't always going exactly the way you want'' my dad said pulling me up to stand with him. ''I guess'' I mumbled. ''Please dad can I stay!'' I begged him. He sighed. ''Are you sure Kim, you can come with us to the hotel'' he said looking at me. I looked at my grandma and shook my head. ''No, I want to stay here'' I said. ''Okay, but we'll get you in about an hour. We're just going to grab a bite. Do you want anything?'' he asked. I shook my head again and he nodded.

The weekend went by pretty fast. I stayed almost the whole time at my grandmother's side. I didn't want to leave her, because I knew this was the last time I probably was going to see her. My mom literally had to drag me away from her bed. I didn't want to go and go to that stupid school. Why don't they understand that I need stay with her? Only my father was going to stay since it is his mother. You could really see that he was devastated about it too. I hated to see him like that. My dad never really showed that much emotion.

My mom and I drove home and we got into the house. I said I was going to bed, since I had school tomorrow. I didn't bother to unpack my things. I changed into a tank-top and some shorts and crawled into bed. I fell asleep right away.

…

The next morning I woke up feeling a little better, but there was this pain in my chest again. I knew it had something to do with Jared not being with me. I knew I had to talk to him soon, but I wanted to wait till all of the things with my grandma were over. I didn't want to drag him into all the drama. I wasn't angry at him anymore, but I was just distant now. I got out of bed and went to get ready and eat breakfast. When I was done I said goodbye to my parents and walked out of the door towards the bus stop.

I got to school and walked over to my friends, but I only saw Janay standing there. She smiled when she saw me and hugged me tight. ''Hey Kim, how are you doing?'' she asked. I sighed. ''I'm doing okay, I went to my grandma this weekend'' I said. She frowned. ''How was it?'' she asked. ''It was okay, she looked just like she was only asleep'' I said looking down. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. ''It's okay Kim, you don't have to talk about it'' she assured me. I gave her a little smile. ''Thanks Janay'' I said. ''Where are the others?'' I asked. ''Oh they decided to go inside already, since I had to go your way too'' she said winking at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course Paul's locker was at my side of the school. We walked inside towards the other side of the school. ''I'm going to the bathroom real quick, you can go'' she said nodding towards my locker. ''Okay, I guess I'll see you later again okay?'' I said. She nodded. I walked to my locker and put my books in it. I felt someone standing next to me. I shut my locker closed and looked right into the eyes of Jared. He had a look of confusion, anger and worry in his eyes. ''What's up Jared'' I said looking down. Paul stood next to me and narrowed his eyes at me. I looked away from him. ''Where were you Kim. You were gone the whole weekend'' he said looking hurt. ''It's none of your business'' I said trying to walk away. He grabbed my hand and turned me around. ''Yes Kim, it is my business. If something is happening to you I wouldn't know what to do'' he said desperately. I looked down. Then Paul spoke up. ''Why do you have to be such a bitch? Can't you see what you're doing to him'' Paul said irritated and looking at me. I looked at him and swallowed back my tears. ''Just leave me alone'' I whispered. ''No you need to listen! You can't just do this and get away with it. Just get your ass moving and stop being a bitch'' he said sternly. A tear escaped my eye and I saw Jared looking at me worried. I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked up. Janay was standing there with a pissed look on her face. ''How could you say that to her! You have no idea what she's going through'' she said angry at Paul. His angry face fell and he looked guilty now. ''Baby please, I was just trying to-'' she cut him off. ''Don't you baby me! It's bad enough you are talking to her like that'' she spat at him. Paul looked actually scared and I laughed mentally. Never thought the day would come that Paul would be scared. ''Come on Kim. Let's go'' she said pulling me away. ''Wait!'' they both yelled. ''Pay no attention'' she whispered to me. I smiled at her. ''You've handled that quite good'' I said giving her a hug. ''That's the least I could do. No one talks to my friend like that, not even my boyfriend'' she said. ''Thanks'' I said and we walked to separated class.

At lunch time I sat with my friends and with Kyle, Chase, Serge and Jay. It was actually really fun to hang out with them again. It took my off of all the bad things that happened in my life. Janay and Paul made it up again. He apologized like a hundred times and she forgave him. I was happy for her, because I didn't want her to be mad at Paul because of me. The guys were pretty funny and they were a lot more opener without Chad being with them. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Chad sitting by himself at one of the tables. I looked right into his eyes. He smirked at me and winked. I quickly averted my gaze and went back to the conversations again. ''Don't worry Kim, he's not going to try anything again'' Chase assured me. I smiled at him and talked some more with everybody till the bell rang.

I went home and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. My mom came to sit with me and she sighed. ''Kim are you okay'' she asked. I kind of zoned out, but snapped out of it. ''What?'' I asked. ''I asked if you were okay'' she said worried. ''I'm fine mom'' I said.

I walked to my room and sat down on my bed. My phoned went of and I looked at the caller. It was my dad. I flipped it open and answered. ''Hey dad'' I said. ''Kim I have some new about your grandmother'' he said sounding sad. ''What is it?'' I asked quickly. I feared for the worst. ''Your grandmother just died''.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! This is another mix-chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-one!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-one: Good things?**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a chair with my head in my hands and silently crying. I've been like this for about 6 days straight. When my dad told me about grandma, I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. I just collapsed right there and started bawling my eyes out. Mom came in worried when she heard me crying and saw the phone on the ground. Dad told her everything and she started to tear up. I didn't want to eat or even see other people than my mom and dad. I didn't want this to happen! I never wanted THIS! Why does life have to be so mean? It's just not fair. I didn't go to school either. I couldn't even make it out of my bed. I just lied there. Either I was sleeping or crying. It was always one of those too and my mother just gave up on me. She knew I wasn't going to get out anytime soon. Today was the funeral and it was hard. I didn't want to see her, now that she was dead and pale and lifeless. I couldn't bare it to see her like this. My dad said that it was okay for me not to see her. He also broke down. It was awful. He said he was fine and all that shit, but I knew he wasn't fine. He started to regain to his normal self again, but he'd still look sad sometimes.

Now we were just having a sort of get together for the whole family and friends. A lot of people cried and that was not surprising me. Everyone loved my grandma. She was the sweetest person in the whole world. I couldn't wish for a better one. I just sat there and stared straight ahead. I was still devastated and probably looking like a zombie. I didn't care. It was not like it was forbidden to look like one right?

Suddenly my eye caught something that made my eyes go wide. Jared was standing in the doorway with a suit! What the hell is he doing here? I quickly stood up and ran towards my mom who was standing somewhere talking to my aunt. I tugged at her dress and she looked at me. ''Mom can I talk to you for a sec.?'' I asked. She nodded and walked with me. ''Honey what's wrong?'' she asked looking at me with concerned eyes. I looked to where Jared stood and saw that he was looking around. Probably looking for me. ''Why did you invited Jared?'' I said narrowing my eyes at her. ''I thought you needed some support. Are you guys in a fight or something?'' she asked. I really didn't want my mom to know about our fight and us taking a break. So I just faintly smiled. ''No of course not! Thanks mom'' I said hugging her. At least I had to make it seem real. ''Sure honey, you should go to him'' she said giving me a push in his direction. ''Mom! I can walk myself'' I said jerking away from her. She rolled her eyes at me. ''Just go!'' she said sternly. I sighed and slowly walked towards Jared. 'Calm down Kim. He's not mad at you, you guys just had a break' I said to myself. When he looked at me, my heart skipped a beat. I knew I was still head over heels with this guy, every time I looked at him I got the same feeling. I stood in front of him and looked down. ''Hey'' I mumbled. ''Hey Kim'' he said. ''How are you?'' he asked. I looked up at him and felt my eyes tear up again. ''F-fine'' I stuttered before starting to cry again. ''Kim, come here'' he said pulling me into a hug. I knew we were having a break, but right now I really didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

''Come on, let's sit down'' he said leading me towards an empty table and sitting down on a chair. I moved to sit on the chair beside him. I wiped my tears away and sighed. Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it up and down my arm. I just started straight ahead again and zoned out. ''Kim? Do you want something?'' Jared asked, pulling me out of my daze. ''Huh?'' I asked. ''I asked if you wanted something?'' he asked. ''No, the only thing I want is my grandma'' I said hiding my face in his shoulder.

…

**Jared's P.O.V.**

She wanted her grandmother back. I wish I could give her that, but that wasn't the solution right now. I had to be here to comfort her. At first I was surprised to receive the invitation to come to this funeral. I was decided if I should go or not, but at last I decided to go. I had to be here for her, even though we were having a break. I was literally gutted about it. It was clear that she didn't want me and I didn't even know what I did wrong. Maybe I was a little too overprotective, but it was for her safety. I didn't want to be hurt, but now I seemed to only make it worse.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me. ''I know Kim, I wish she was back too. I want to see that smile on your face again'' I said. ''Sorry, I'm just sad now. You can go if you want to'' she said looking up at me with watered eyes. ''No! I'm going to go. I'll be there for you as long as you want me to'' I said smiling down at her. She faintly smiled at me. ''Thanks Jared'' she said hugging me by the waist.

After the get together was over I offered to take Kim home instead of her parents. Kim accepted the offer and I almost started to scream, I was that happy. We got into my car and I started to drive away. I looked over at Kim and she had her head down. She was fumbling with her fingers. ''Hey, you okay?'' I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded. ''I'm fine'' she mumbled and then continued to look down again.

We arrived at her house and I walked to her side to open the door. She didn't even notice that opened the door. ''Kim?'' I asked. She turned her head to me and looked confused. ''What?'' she asked. ''We're at your house'' I said. ''Oh'' she said and then stepped out of the car, not taking my hand. That hurt a bit, but I couldn't blame her. I didn't even know if we were a couple again. We walked to her door and stopped on the porch. ''So…thanks for taking me home'' she said looking up at me. ''Your welcome'' I said looking intensely into her eyes. This was just like before we were dating. We ended up being here too, but then her dad interrupted us. I started to lean in and so did she, but when our lips were almost touching, she pulled away. I frowned and looked at her. ''What's wrong?'' I asked. ''It's just…nothing I guess. I mean, we still are having a break'' she sighed. ''We could go back together again'' I suggested.

…..

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I looked him in the eye and saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. I quickly averted my gaze looked to the door. ''I'm sorry Jared, it's just hard now. You know'' I said. I heard him sigh. ''You're not mad at me, are you'' he asked. I turned around and bumped into his chest. I stepped a few steps away from him. ''No, of course not! I'm not mad at you. I just need time'' I said. ''Okay I understand'' he said. ''Well if you don't mind, I'm going in now'' I said unlocking the door. ''Sure, I guess I'll see you later then?'' he asked. I nodded and gave him a grin and he grinned back at me.

I walked inside and let out a loud sigh. Why did this have to be so complicated? I just wanted to get over this and live my life again. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and gulped it all down in 4 big sips. I set it back on the counter and strolled upstairs. I let myself fall onto my bad and closed my eyes. I just decided to take a little nap, just to get my mind of this whole thing.

I was lightly being woken by someone shaking my shoulders and calling my name. ''Kim! Wake up'' my mom said to me. I groaned and turned around. ''Go away'' I moaned. ''Kim honey, you really need to eat something. It's already 8PM and you haven't eaten anything in 6 hours'' she said. Right at that moment my stomach started to growl. I sat up and looked at the time. It was 8PM. Had I really slept that long? ''Okay mom, I'm coming. I'm just going to change my clothes real quick'' I said walking towards my closet.

When she was out of my room, I grabbed some sweatpants and a T-shirt. I didn't bother to dress properly. Then I realized what went on like 8 hours ago. My grandma is now officially gone. Never coming back. Tears started to form again. I tried to hold them in. After dinner I'm just going to lock myself in and cry my eyes out. I knew I really needed to stop crying all the time, but I couldn't help it. It was like the locks on my eyes couldn't close or something. Every time I would think about it again and cry like a big baby.

I walked downstairs to eat dinner. When I came in, my mom and dad both gave my sympathetic looks and I faintly smiled at them. We ate in silence. It was not an uncomfortable one, but just really quit. I think nobody knew what to say. It was still all fresh engraved into our minds. After dinner was over, I said goodnight to my parents and went to my room again. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. Why was I being so mean to Jared. I could see it hurt him that I broke up with him. But it was only temporarily. Actually I think Jared is the only person that can make me feel better at this moment. Ughh! Paul was right. I really was being a bitch to Jared. I'm always way too much overreacting. I lied there for a good 50 minutes before my eyes started to slowly close and my breathing started to become heavy. That night I dreamed about a brown wolf. I knew it was Jared.

The next morning I woke up at noon. I slept actually good that night. It was like someone was watching over me. It was weird that I felt like that, but it was a good feeling. I heard the bell rang downstairs and I also heard my mom opening it. I heard someone talk, but I couldn't make out who it was. I heard heavy footsteps coming upstairs and towards my room. The person knocked on my door. I think I already knew who it was. ''Who is it?'' I asked. ''It's Jared'' he said. I crawled under the covers. ''Come in'' I said quietly. The door opened and Jared came into view. ''Hey'' he said smiling at me. ''Hey'' I said smiling back. He said on the edge of my bed. ''How are you today'' he asked looking at me worried. ''I'm better now. It has really sunk in. She's gone'' I sighed. He stood up and went to sit next to me. ''Kim, I bet she's all better now. She isn't in pain anymore'' he said wrapping his arms around me. ''Jared?'' I mumbled into his chest. ''Yeah?'' he asked. ''I'm sorry'' I whispered. ''For what Kim'' he said pulling away to look at me. ''For being such a bitch to you and breaking up with you'' I said looking in his eyes. ''It's okay Kim, I understand. You needed time to think. I'm sorry for being so protective of you, but you have to know that you're my imprint and I don't want anything to happen to you'' he said. I nodded. ''I know that, I'm sorry'' I said looking into his eyes. His eyes were not showing hurt and sadness anymore, but it was replaced by happiness and love. I smiled at him and leaned in. He did too and our lips met in a passionate kiss. I sighed into the kiss. God…I missed this so much!

After a while our kisses started to become hungry. I couldn't blame him. He hadn't kissed me in almost two weeks, and I felt exactly the same. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down with me. He hovered over me and started to trail kissing down my neck to my collar bone. I forgot about all the things that happened and focused on Jared. He was literally my world now. I trailed my hands down to the hem of his shirt and tugged at it. He pulled it off and threw it across the room. I had my shorts and tank-top on. He tugged at my shirt and I held my arms up. He pulled it over my head and threw it away too. ''You okay?'' he asked. I nodded and smiled. ''I'm fine'' I said. He continued to trail kisses down my collar bone and over my belly. I arched my back when he grabbed my bra-covered breast and pinched it. ''Jared'' I moaned. He looked up and smirked at me. ''Yeah Kim?'' he asked and I looked at him. ''We should stop. My parents are downstairs'' I said. He rubbed his hand up my thigh and I suppressed a moan. ''I'm serious, stop it!'' I said slapping his hand away. He pouted and I rolled my eyes at him. ''Seriously Kim, one day we'll be able to continue this'' he said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest. ''So are we together again?'' he asked. I smiled. ''Yes we are!''.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviewing! Keep it going! I really hope you guys like this chapter. There is another sort of lemon in this chapter. Please tell if I suck! I'm not going into details though, so I hope that this is enough! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-two!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-two: I love you!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

We lied on my bed and I was cradled into Jared's chest. He was gently stroking my hair and I groaned. ''What's wrong Kim?'' Jared asked. I popped myself up on my elbow and looked at him. ''I'm just tired of being in the house the whole day. Can't we just go to your place'' I asked looking him in the eye. ''Are you sure, I mean you don't have to'' he said looking at me intense. I smirked at him. ''Yes! Now come on before I get bored to death'' I said rolling my eyes. We got up from the bed and he took my hand. We walked downstairs and I walked into the kitchen. My mom was in the kitchen making a pie or something. ''Mom, is it okay if I go to Jared's for a few hours?'' I asked her. She looked up and smiled at me. ''Of course honey, go and have fun! Not too much fun if you know what I mean'' she said winking at me. I squeezed Jared's hand and my cheeks flushed red. ''MOM! Could you please not talk about that! We're going to go! Come on Jared'' I said pulling Jared with me.

We arrived at his house and he helped me out of the car. I didn't see his mother's car, so I guessed she was still at work. He led me into the house and turned on lights. ''How late is your mom going to be back?'' I asked him. He looked at me and then smiled. ''She's not coming till late in the evening'' he said motioning for me to come with him. I followed him into the living room. ''Want to watch a movie?'' he asked. I nodded. ''Sure'' I sat sitting down on the couch. ''Which one? romance, comedy?'' he asked me. ''Both'' I said. ''Okay, how about… the back-up plan?'' he asked pulling out the DVD. ''Sure! Want me to get some drinks?'' I asked standing up. ''Yeah that would be great. Could you also get some popcorn?'' he asked with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. ''Yes I will'' I sang walking towards the kitchen. I grabbed some sodas and two bags of popcorn. You'll never know it with Jared, if you know what I'm saying. I walked back to the living room with the sodas and the huge amount of popcorn. Jared walked up to me and grabbed the popcorn from me. He put it down on the table and I put the sodas down too. I went to sit on the couch, but Jared grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap. I giggled and he gave a kiss on my forehead. ''I like you much better here'' he said hugging me tight. ''Me too'' I sighed.

He started the movie and we watched it. It was a really funny and romantic movie and I laughed a lot. It was just what I needed. I wasn't thinking about my grandma anymore. It was Jared that made me feel this way. God…what did I do to deserve a guy like this? I sighed when the movie was over. All the popcorn was completely gone. Seriously…how could someone eat that much? ''Did you really have to eat all of the popcorn'' I said tapping him on the nose. ''Yes I did'' he said kissing me on the lips. ''I love you'' I said. ''I love you too'' he said kissing me some more.

He started to kiss me more and he grabbed me by the hips and squeezed it. I let out a moan and he asked for entrance. I accepted and lead him lead. I felt him lifting me up the stairs. I held hold to him tight. His lips never left mine though. He pushed his bedroom door open and gently lied me down onto his bed. I groaned when he pulled away and craved for his touch. He went to lock the door and walked back to me again. He hovered over me and started kissing my neck and collarbone. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt him rid up my shirt and I sat up a little so that he could pull it off. He growled and threw it aside. ''Someone is impatient'' I said smirking at him. ''Yes I am'' he said. I tugged at his shirt and he quickly got rid of it.

After a while of making out, he started to go to my back with his hands to unclasp my bra. He looked at me. ''Are you okay with this?'' he asked. I nodded. He unclasped my bra and threw it with the other clothes on the floor. He trailed kisses down my neck to my breasts and started to massage one of them. When he was done with that one, he went to the other. I started to trail my hands down his abs to his zipper and unbuckled his belt. He stopped me. ''Kim, you don't have to do this'' he said. ''No Jared, I want to. I love you'' I said. He smiled at me and nodded. I unclasped the button of his pants and he pulled them of. I looked at his body and bit my bottom lip. Damn…he's so hot! ''Like what you see?'' he said. ''Don't get so cocky you'' I said pulling him down. He went to unbutton my pants. I was okay with this. I knew Jared was the only one I was going to share myself with. Nobody could ever take him away from me. I'd do everything for him. He pulled my pants down and looked at my body. He caressed my cheek. ''God, you're so beautiful'' he whispered into my ear. I shivered and blushed.

We continued to make out and I felt his…manhood against my thigh. God…he's turned on. I reached for it and he froze. ''What's wrong'' I asked looking at him worried. ''Are you sure about this. Are you ready?'' he asked looking me right in the eye. I thought about it. I was completely ready. I nodded and smiled at him. ''definitely'' I assured him. ''Are you using birth-control?'' he asked. I saw a blush on his cheeks. ''No I don't, but you are going to use it right?'' I asked. I mean what if he didn't want to use it? I wouldn't know what to do then. I couldn't go back right now…right? ''Of course, just wait'' he said getting off of the bed.

I lied next to Jared panting. I smiled. This was definitely the best thing that happened in my whole life. It was just amazing. We really showed our love towards each other. I didn't regret a thing of what had just happened. It hurt at first of course, but Jared whispered sweet things in my ear and told me it was going to be al fine. I felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but later it went its own way and it was something I would definitely do again. He was just so gently with me. I never knew that teenage guys could be so gentle. I knew I wasn't Jared's first, but I didn't care. He was my first though. I didn't care how many women he'd had before, all I know is that I love him with all my heart. I turned to Jared. He was staring at me. ''What'' I asked cocking my eyebrow. ''Nothing, it's just, it was amazing'' he said breathless. ''I know'' I said kissing him on the lips.

…

The next morning I woke up feeling like…fantastic! I was happy to go to school today, knowing that Jared would be there too. I thought about yesterday and smiled. I'd never felt better than at that moment. I got out of bed and went to get myself ready. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a long-sleeved blue V-neck shirt. I put on my flats and walked downstairs. ''Hey mom, dad'' I said kissing them on the cheek. ''Hello princess, you seem happy today'' my father said looking up from his newspaper. ''I am'' I said sitting down and eating some cereal. My dad chuckled. ''Kids'' he mumbled. ''Hey, I'm not a kid!'' I said with mouthful. ''You say it'' he said laughing at me. I rolled my eyes.

I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to my parents. I practically run outside into Jared's arms. I kissed him on the lips and smiled into the kiss. ''You are happy today'' he said chuckling at me. ''I am happy'' I said getting into the car. ''It looks like it'' he said getting in too. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. ''Last night was great'' he whispered into my ear. I shivered. ''Yes it was. I love you'' I said hugging him tight. ''I love you too babe'' he said turning on the engine and driving away.

When we arrived at school I went to my friends and hugged them. ''Wow Kim, what is wrong with you? You are all happy and stuff'' Janay asked looking at me curiously. ''I am happy'' I sighed. ''Oh oh, not good! What did you do?'' Dana said shaking me. ''Nothing'' I mumbled. ''No, you didn't!'' Reshma said. ''What do you mean?'' Robin asked. She looked at me and then gasped. ''Kim did you and Jared…'' she said trailing off. All their eyes were on me and I sighed. I nodded and they all gasped. ''OMFG! How was it? Tell me everything!'' Janay demanded. I smiled and thought back about the moment. ''It was…great. The best thing that happened in my life'' I confessed. I was now officially the only one in our little group who wasn't a virgin anymore. We all weren't exactly slutty girls. We wanted to give ourselves to someone who really deserved it. ''Wow, that sounds pretty good. Did it hurt?'' Janay asked. I shook my head. ''It did a bit in the beginning, but after that it was all perfect'' I said. ''Wow'' they all said. ''I know right'' I said and then we walked towards the school building.

When Jared and I arrived hand in hand at History, everybody stared at us. Everybody knew about me and Jared's break up and now that we're back together, everybody whispered. I felt Jared tense next to me and I squeezed his hands. He looked at me lovingly before leading me to my seat. Tenisha was glaring at us from the end of the classroom. Jared gave her a glare back and she backed off. I sat in my seat and started taking notes from the board.

School went by pretty quick and people still continued to stare at me. Paul also came to me to tell me he was sorry about being a jerk to me. I accepted his apology and told him I was being kind of a bitch to. He started laughing at me and Jared punched him in the arm. I'd laughed at him. Janay went over to Paul's after school. She was really happy with him and I was happy for her. Jared told me Paul was going to tell her after school. I hoped she was going to take it well. I told Jared he didn't have to come with me. He looked sad, but I said he could come over at night. He smirked at that. I had to roll my eyes at that though.

I walked into my house and my parents weren't home from work yet. I decided to do my homework first. I sighed. It was A LOT! Are they trying to kill us or something with it? When I was done with it I turned on the TV and lied down on the couch. The phone went off and I groaned. I got up off the couch and picked up the phone. ''Hello?'' I asked. ''Kim is that you'' Janay said panicked. ''Yes, what's wrong'' I asked as the worry started to rise in me. What if she didn't take it well. I knew I didn't take it well. I ended up being unconscious. ''I know this might seem crazy, but Paul just told me that he's a freaking…werewolf! That's crazy right?'' she yelled into the phone. I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I mean what can I say. ''Kim, it's crazy right?'' she said kind of unsure. ''I…maybe you should come by okay?'' I asked her. She sighed. ''Yes, I'll be there in ten'' she said and then hung up the phone. I sat on the couch thinking about how I was going to convince her it was all real…the whole thing!

Ten minutes later she arrived looking like a freaking mental person. ''OMG Kim, I don't know what to think'' she said sitting down on the couch. I sat down next to her. I sighed. ''Janay, it's true. All the legends are true and Paul really is a werewolf. So are Jared, Quil, Jacob and Embry'' I said. She stared at me in shock. ''OMG KIM! I can't believe you're falling for such a thing like this! Are you mental'' she screamed at me. ''No I'm not! It's true I saw Jared when he…was in his werewolf form!'' I yelled back at her. She froze. ''You-you saw?'' she asked. I nodded. She shook her head and walked towards the door. ''Wait Janay!'' I said. She craned her neck to look at me. ''Look out!'' I said, but it was already too late. She banged her head against the door and fell back onto the ground. She yelped in pain. ''Crap'' I muttered. I quickly walked towards her and tried to pull her up. ''Kim, my hand hurts'' she said. ''I looked at her hand. Come on let's get that wrapped up'' I said pulling her with me. ''OMG! Your head is bleeding'' I said quickly grabbing some wipes. I patted it on her head as she winced in pain. ''Sorry, I have to clean this'' I said cleaning it some more.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I left Janay in the kitchen. I opened the door and saw a desperate Paul standing there. ''Where is she? I felt she was hurt! Did you hurt her'' he said getting in my face. ''Of course not! I would never do that'' I said getting mad. ''Sorry, it's just…she didn't take it well'' he said looking down. ''Yes I know, she banged her head against the door and sprained her hand'' I said. He looked sad and quickly rushed to the kitchen. I followed him. ''Kim, could you please just-'' she trailed off when she saw Paul standing there. ''Janay, are you okay?'' he said walking to her and checking her. She jerked away from him. ''No please stay away'' she cried. ''But you have to understand that I'm not going to hurt you. Please baby!'' he said desperate. ''No go away!'' she screamed scooting more away from him. ''I can't be without you! Please!'' he said stepping more closer to her. I just stood there frozen in my place I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to get into this. ''NO, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'' she screamed at him.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I created this chapter with my dear friend Reshma. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-three!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-three: unexpected surprises**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed in my bedroom when suddenly somebody busted through the door. I looked up, only to see that it was Janay and she was doing her happy-dance. ''What's up?'' I asked. ''The sky!'' she sang. I got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. ''WHAT?'' she yelled into my ear. ''I asked what was up. Why are you doing your freaking happy-dance? Is it about Paul?'' I asked releasing her. Her eyes sparkled at the mention of his name. Jared told me that Paul had told Janay about imprinting and then she hit him in the up and ended up with another injured hand. ''We are back together again!'' she squealed. I rolled my eyes at her. ''Well, it only took you a month to finally realize he isn't going to hurt you'' I said. She looked at me. ''No he broke my freaking hand while other hand was already sprained'' she said. ''Yes, but you're the one who hit him. I told his head was hard'' I said. ''I can't help it he's as hard like a rock'' she said throwing her hands up in the air. ''Whatever you say. I'm going to the bathroom'' I said walking out of the door towards the bathroom. When I was done, I washed my hands, but saw that there wasn't a towel, so I opened the cabinet to grab one. When I grabbed the towel, I noticed the pads lying there untouched. My eyes widened when I realized I hadn't have my period in a long time. I quickly ran out of the bathroom and busted my door open. Janay gave me a funny look when I busted in. ''Where's the fire!'' she said laughing. I ran to my calendar and checked it. My face went pale when I saw the date of my last period. It was at least 6 weeks ago! I turned around and I stared at Janay. Her facial expression changed from snide to worried. ''Kim what's wrong? Why are you looking so pale'' she asked stepping closer to me. ''I-I think I'm p-p-p-pregnant'' I stuttered. Her eyes widened too. ''WHAT! YOU ARE P-'' I quickly cut her off by putting my hand in front of her mouth. ''Quiet! My parents are downstairs. I'm not even sure about it, I haven't had my period yet'' I whispered. ''Okay, so what are you going to do now?'' she asked. ''I don't know. I don't want people to know yet and maybe I'm not even pregnant. We should take a pregnancy test'' I said sitting on the bed. ''What do you mean by we? Paul didn't go down there yet'' she said. ''No you dumb ass, I mean me of course! Can we go buy it now, and quick. Not in La Push please!'' I begged her. She sighed and nodded her head. ''I guess we could go to Port Angeles, but we have to go before the boys find out that we're going'' she said. I thought about it. ''Okay, let's go right now then'' I said getting up and walking to the door and grabbing my purse so that I could hide the test in there and my money.

Five minutes later we were in my dad's car. I asked him if we could go shopping in Port Angeles and he agreed. I sighed when we were out of the driveway. I just hoped that Jared and Paul weren't going to look for us. Just when I thought about that, my phone went off. I jumped a little and so did Janay. ''Who is it?'' she asked. I looked down at the ID-caller and groaned when I saw that it was Jared. ''Jared'' I said. ''Oh my gosh, what are we going to do? You can't tell him anything about this. Just tell him, we're having a girls day'' she said. ''Can you answer it please?'' I begged. ''No, you have to. I think he's going to be suspicious if I answer it'' she said keeping her eyes on the road. ''Okay'' I sighed and went to pick it up, but then it stopped. ''Thank god'' I said relaxing a bit.

Not one minute later the phone went off again and I groaned. ''Just pick it up. He's not going to stop calling'' she said. ''I know'' I said and picked up the phone. ''Hello?'' I asked. I already knew who it was, but asked anyway. ''Kim, where are you'' Jared said panicked. ''Calm down Jared, I'm going shopping with Janay'' I said looking at her. She nodded at me and motioned for me to go on. ''Where?'' he demanded. 'He's asking where we are going' I mouthed to Janay. 'Don't tell him where we are going. Just tell him we'll be back soon' she mouthed to me. ''Well?'' Jared said impatiently. ''Just don't worry, we'll be back soon okay'' I said. I heard him sigh on the other end. ''Kim, you know I'd like to know where you are'' he said. ''I know, but you have to trust me'' I said. ''But Kim-'' he started, but I cut him off. ''No Jared you have to trust me. Okay, I'm hanging up now. Bye!'' I said hanging up. I let myself fall back into the chair and looked at Janay. She was smirking at me. ''Well, I guess you handled that quite good'' she said. ''Easy for you to say'' I said rolling my eyes at her. ''I bet Paul is going to go ballistic about this news'' I said putting air quotations on 'News'.

''What do we do now? There are way too many'' Janay said desperately pointing to the huge amount of different pregnancy tests. ''Yeah, leave it to me. Of course I have so much experience with this'' I said with a sarcastic tone. ''This isn't helping Kim, this is serious!'' Janay said slapping me on the arm. ''Sorry, it's just that I'm stressed about this. I mean what if I'm pregnant? What am I supposed to do then?'' I said desperate. ''First we have to know if you are, then we can talk about the other things okay?'' she said looking at the tests. She picked three different tests and handed it to me. ''Let's buy this three, for certitude'' she said pulling me towards the counter. The girl at the counter gave me a funny look when I put the tests on the counter, but I just ignored it and paid for the tests. When we had them, we quickly walked outside to the car.

On my way home I put the tests in my purse so that nobody could see them. When we arrived at my home, I got out quickly. I opened the front door and walked into the house. ''We're going to my room'' I yelled to my parents and I ran up to the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind Janay. ''Okay, let's get it over with'' I said taking the tests out of my purse. When I was done, I took the tests to my room and lied them down onto my desk. ''How long do you have to wait?'' Janay asked. ''It says that I have to wait two minutes'' I said sitting down on my chair.

I looked at the clock and then at Janay. ''Can you please check for me, I'm scared''. She sighed and stood up. ''Okay I'll look for you'' she said walking towards my desk. She stood there staring at the tests. I was getting worried. "Janay, what does it say?'' She turned around and swallowed loudly. I shook my head. "No" Í whispered. ''I can't be pregnant, I'm only seventeen'' Janay came to my and hugged my tight. ''Kim it's going to be fine'' Janay said still hugging me. I started crying. ''What am I going to tell Jared? What if he's going to leave me?'' I said crying into her shoulder. '' Kim how can you think that? You're his imprint, he would do anything for you'' she said rubbing my back. ''I know that's true, but how is he going to react when I tell him that I'm pregnant?'' I said pulling away from her. ''I don't know how he'll react, but all I know is that he loves you to death. You have to tell him soon though'' she said. I sighed. ''Yes, I know'' I said picking up the tests and looking at them. They were all positive. Why did this have to happen to me? I thought we were doing it safe. I walked to the bathroom and wrapped them up in toilet paper and threw it deep into the garbage can.

Janay left ten minutes ago. And I was sitting next to the phone, doubting if I would call Jared or not. I almost pressed the call button, when my mom yelled that dinner was ready. I walked down the stairs. 'Okay Kim, try to act normal. You can do this. Tomorrow you're going to tell Jared everything' I said to myself. Dinner went quite normal. I tried to think about others things than the little human being growing inside of me. After dinner I walked upstairs and lied down on my bed. I just lay there for a couple of minutes when my phone decided to ring. I already knew who it was, so I answered it without looking at the ID-caller. '' Hey Jay'' I said trying to act normal, but my voice was slightly quivering. ''Kim, is something wrong?'' he said worried. ''Jared, I really have to tell you something'' I said. I just wanted to get this off my chest. ''What is it?'' he demanded. ''I'd rather not talk about it over the phone'' I said looking at my clock. It said that it was 8PM. ''Can you please come over tonight?'' I asked hopefully. ''Sure babe'' he said. ''Thanks'' I said. ''I'll be there in a few okay?'' he said. ''Yes see you soon'' I said hanging up the phone. I closed my eyes. How was I going to tell him? I can't just say 'Hey Jared, guess what? You're going to be a daddy'. No that was not going to work. He'd probably faint or something like that.

Ten minutes later I heard somebody jump into my room and I shot up. ''Hey beautiful'' Jared said giving me a soft kiss on the lips. ''Hey Jay'' I said. He sat down next to me and turned his body so that he was looking at me. I also turned to him and looked him right in the eye. ''What is it you wanted to tell me?'' he said. I thought about it and I decided to ask him a couple of things first, so that I could predict his reaction. ''Well I wanted to ask you how you thought about having kids'' I said. His body froze and his eyes widened. ''Well, I want to have kids someday, but not right now. I mean we're only seventeen'' he said grabbing my hand. SHIT! This is not going very well. I let out a nervous laugh. ''Oh'' I whispered. ''What is it?'' he asked taking me in his arms. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. ''Kim, you're scaring me'' he said pulling my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. I jumped up from the bed and started to pace. ''I don't know how to tell you this'' I said getting frustrated. ''You know you can trust me. You can tell me anything you want'' he said standing up too and holding me still. ''That's the problem'' I said pushing him away. A look of hurt showed across his face. ''It is a big deal'' I said. ''Please tell me, is it something bad?'' he asked. I thought about it for a second and realized I wouldn't let anything happen to this baby. I was going to keep it anyway, whether Jared was going to help me or not. ''It depends. It could be bad, but also not'' I said. ''Ugh…just tell me Kim'' he begged me. I took a deep breath and blurted it out. ''I'm pregnant''.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy. Please review! I know you guys want to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-four!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-four: Telling everybody**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I just stood there watching Jared as he froze. He didn't even blink. I started to get worried. Why was he not moving. I bet he doesn't even want a child yet. I decided to break the silence. ''Jared?'' I whispered. He still didn't move. He just stood there staring at me in shock. I couldn't exactly blame him. I just practically told him he's going to be a daddy. ''Jared?'' I said a little louder. Still no reaction. I started to get frustrated and tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. After two minutes I couldn't hold it any longer and burst into tears, only not loud enough for my parents to hear. That seemed to help Jared out of his shock. He quickly walked up to me and hugged me tight. I cried into his chest and he tried to sooth me. I pulled away from him and looked at him. ''So what do you have to say?'' I asked still sobbing a little. He waited a little before answering. ''We are still young Kim, but I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else beside you'' he said. That brightened my mood a bit.

''So…you're not going to leave me?'' I asked hopefully. He pulled me to him and chuckled a bit. ''No, of course not silly. I wouldn't leave you for anything. I want to be there for you and don't let anything happen to this baby'' he said kissing my hair. ''You're okay with this?'' I said wiping the last tears away. He nodded and then smiled at me. ''Yes I am'' he said. I smiled back and hugged him tight. I sighed in relieve, but then became worried again. ''What am I going to tell my parents?'' I whispered into his chest. He stroked my hair. ''It's going to be fine babe. Just be honest with them. Do you want me to be there?'' he asked looking at me. ''No, absolutely not! You have no idea of what he could do to you. He's going to skin you alive if you're going to be there'' I said with a terrified expression on my face. ''Calm down Kim. I'm only going to be there if you want me too, but I'm staying close when you tell them okay? Just in case'' he assured me. I nodded and pulled away to sit on my bed. ''Have you already had morning sickness or something like that?'' Jared asked sitting next to me and eying me warily. I shook my head. ''No I didn't and I'd like for it to stay this way'' I said pulling the covers up so that I could crawl under them. Jared did the same thing. I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked and me and grinned. ''What? You think I'm letting you be alone now that you're carrying our baby?'' he asked holding me close and rubbing circles around my non-existence stomach. I rolled my eyes. ''I thought you would at least give me some space'' I said putting my hand over his on my stomach.

The next morning I woke up to find Jared not lying next to me. I smiled when I saw a note lying on my night stand. _Kim, sorry I had to go. I'm picking you up for breakfast at Emily's at 10AM. See you soon! Xxx Jared _it said. I looked at the clock. I shot up and ran to my closet. It was already 9:30 and I still had to take a shower. I quickly ran towards the bathroom and took a quick shower. I pulled on some jeans and a green long-sleeved T-shirt with white sneakers. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs. I looked at the clock. I still had one minute, so I decided to wait outside. I tiptoed outside and sat down on the porch. I looked at the house and sighed. I really wasn't ready to tell my parents about it yet. my father would most definitely kill Jared and my mother would act totally hysterical. I was determined to tell my parents about it tonight.

Exactly on time, Jared arrived in my driveway. He stepped out of the truck and quickly ran over to me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and gently rubbed my stomach. ''How are you two doing?'' he whispered in my ear. ''I'm doing fine, but Jared, this baby isn't even the size of your hand yet'' I said grinning at him. ''I know that, but I just like to think of you having my baby'' he said caressing my cheek. ''Me too, but there isn't even a bump yet. actually I'm not so excited about that part, it's going to make me look all fat and ugly'' I said dropping my head down. He pulled my chin up so that I looked him into his eyes. ''Don't you ever say that you're fat or ugly. You're beautiful and nothing will ever make you look ugly or fate'' he said sternly. My breath caught in my throat. He sounded so honest and I could do nothing more than just nod and believe him. He smiled wide and pulled me with him. ''Come on let's go to Emily's. They are waiting for us and if we don't hurry up, all the food will be gone'' he said getting me in his truck and quickly running to the driver's side. I laughed at him. ''You're serious about your food, aren't you'' I said smiling at him. ''Yes I am'' he said before driving away.

We arrived at Emily's in no time, because Jared's stomach growled the whole time, I literally had to clutch onto the dashboard to keep me from falling off of my seat. He got out and ran to my side to open the door. He pulled me up by the waist and held me close to him when we walked towards the door. ''You okay?'' he whispered into my ear. I nodded. ''Yeah, I guess so'' I whispered back. Jared let me go and walked in front of me to open the door. When we walked in I saw everybody sitting at the table and the boys impatiently tapping their fingers on the table or bouncing there leg up and down. Emily and Janay were just sitting there in amusement watching the guys. They all looked up when we walked in and they sighed in relieve. ''Thank god!'' Quil shouted. ''Let's eat!'' Paul said. ''You guys really are a bunch of pigs'' Janay said rolling her eyes. She looked me in the eye as if to ask if I told Jared yet. I nodded and she smiled at me. ''Come and sit guys. Girl get to pick their food first guys'' Emily said walking past me with a bunch of bacon and eggs. The smell burnt my nostrils and I felt my stomach turn. I held my hand over my mouth and quickly ran for the bathroom. When I finally arrived I threw up. I waited for the feeling to stop, but a few seconds later my stomach twisted again. I felt someone hold my hair up while I was emptying my stomach.

When finally the feeling was all gone, I sat up and saw Janay holding my hair and a worried Jared standing behind her. I washed my hands and turned to look at them. ''Thanks'' I mumbled to Janay who was rubbing my arm. ''Your welcome'' she said letting Jared step closer to me. He hugged me and sighed. ''Babe are you alright. Do you want me to take you home?'' he said looking at me. I shook my head. ''No, I guess this is just stupid morning sickness'' I said. ''Yeah well, if you're not feeling good I'll take you home. I just want you to be okay'' he said worried. ''Jay, I'm fine please! Can we just go in there?'' I asked. He nodded and lead me back to the kitchen. The smell didn't bother me this time and I was grateful for that.

''Are you okay honey?'' Emily asked walking up to me and hugging me. ''Yes I'm fine'' I said. ''Are you sure?'' she said narrowing her eyes at me. I looked at Jared. Maybe I should just tell them. I looked back at Janay and she nodded at me. Paul who sat next to her gave us a confused look before turning back to eat his food. I looked back at Jared and he nodded at me. I was suddenly very nervous and didn't know how I was supposed to tell them. I looked at Jared desperately. ''Well?'' Emily asked impatient. ''Okay, we need to tell you guys something'' Jared said getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Jared expectantly. He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. ''I'm pregnant'' he blurted out. Paul who was just taking a sip of his juice busted out laughing and Janay joined him too. Soon everybody was laughing and I was grinning at Jared. ''Didn't know dudes could get pregnant. How did you do it?'' Embry asked laughing his butt off. ''Okay wrong sentence, I mean we are pregnant'' he said this time. Everyone busted into another round of laughter. Jared slapped his forehead in frustration. ''Okay serious, Kim is pregnant!'' he said and then everybody went silent. ''What!'' Emily shouted. I flinched at her words, but they weren't meant for me. She was looking at Jared with a pissed off look. ''You got her pregnant! You idiot!'' she yelled at him and taking the newspaper and hitting him with it. ''Emily, please stop. It's not only his fault'' I whispered the last part. She stopped and looked at me. ''Why didn't you guys do it safe?'' she asked. Sam came to stand behind her and hugged her waist. ''We did!'' Jared argued back. ''This is not looking like you guys did it safe'' she said pointing to me.

After a while of arguing, everything calmed down again. Emily wasn't mad anymore, but she was just worried about me. I assured her I was fine, but she made me a whole plate full and made me eat it all. I reluctantly ate it all and sighed when I was done. Embry, Quil and Jake went to patrol, so that left only Sam, Emily, Janay, Paul, Jared and me in the house. Emily and Sam were in the kitchen and we all sat in the living room watching some TV. I was snuggled into Jared's side and he gently rubbed my belly. I could get used to this. His warmth made me feel so much better. Janay was sitting on Paul's lap and he was kissing her face and she was giggling. I was so happy for her. She finally found someone who was meant to be with her. Most of the guys she dated didn't really like the type of girl with a temper, but seeing Paul had a temper as well, they were a match made in heaven.

When it was getting dark, Jared decided to bring me home. We said our goodbyes and walked towards his truck. On our way to my house I thought about a lot of things. I was going to tell my parents and I really wanted Jared to be there, but I didn't want to risk him being killed by my father. Jared must have noticed something was wrong, because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. ''Babe, you okay?'' he asked me. I sighed and looked out of the window. ''I was just thinking about telling my parents tonight'' I said. ''Kim, I can be there for you'' he said. I didn't say anything, I just stared out of the window. ''Kim please look at me'' he said. I closed my eyes, because I didn't want to cry. He pulled the car to the side and stopped it. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. ''Babe it's going to be fine. You can do this! Please let me go in with you'' he begged me. ''No I don't want you to go with me! I want to do it by myself. Please Jared trust me'' I said looking him in the eyes. He seemed hesitant, but nodded after a while. ''Okay, but if there is something I'm coming in'' he said sternly. ''Yes I know you will. You can drive now'' I said kissing him. He didn't pull away. He grabbed my hips and ran his tongue across my bottom lip. I accepted and let him in.

After a while, I realized what we were supposed to do, so I pulled away. He growled and sighed. ''We have to get home Jay'' I said running my hand across his cheek. ''I know'' he sighed before starting the car and driving again. We arrived at my home and I stepped out of the car and started walking towards my front door. Jared gently grabbed my wrist and that caused me to stop. ''Babe are you sure I-'' I cut him off. ''Jay, I can do this. I promise'' I assured him kissing him one last time before walking inside.

I took a deep breath before I walked into the living room. My parents were watching as usual TV and I sat down on the couch across from the one they were sitting on. ''Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a moment'' I said. Dad turned off the TV and they turned to look at me. ''What is it honey?'' my mother asked worried. ''Is it something bad?'' my dad asked. ''I guess it's for you, not for me'' I said looking at the both of them. ''Well?'' my mother asked. I took a deep breath. ''I'm pregnant'' I blurted out. My father turned red from anger and my mother sat there looking pale. ''WHAT!'' my dad yelled.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I went to BREAKING DAWN PEOPLE! It was awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I already have 200! This chapter is mostly written in Kim's p.o.v. but also a little Jared's. I'm going to do this chapter about two months after Kim told her parents about it, but ít'll all be clear in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-five!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-five: The beach**

**Kim's Dad's P.O.V.**

Son of a bitch! This time he's really going to die! He got my princess knocked up! I have to find that hose! Tia probably knows where it is!

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I sighed sitting in front of my window waiting for Jared to come and pick me up. It had been exactly two months since I told everybody I was pregnant. I told my friends not long after I told everybody. They were shocked at first, but after the shock was over they were happy for me. You could already see the little bump that formed my stomach. I hated it, not the baby of course, but I just didn't like the thought of everybody at school staring at me and whispering about Jared and me. My mom and dad got over the shock, but not that quick. My mom went hysterical when she first heard the news, but she calmed down quick and asked me how I was doing and stuff like that, but my dad was a whole different story. Mom had to keep him from killing Jared. He was going mental. I was scared to death. I had never seen dad act like that. I just sat there watching mom calming dad down and it worked a bit after a while. I was relieved and luckily he went to sit down. He just took a deep breath and then looked me in the eye. He asked me how it could happen. I didn't know why. I thought we did it safe, but apparently not. I begged him not to kill Jared and he promised me he wouldn't. I told them I was going to finish my school and then after the baby was born, I would go to college, but I wanted to stay close. That's exactly what I told them. They agreed, but my dad still wasn't pleased about it.

I was terrified to bring Jared home with me. My suspicions were right when Jared came home with me. My dad glared at him the whole time and it looked like Jared was afraid of my dad. I told my dad it wasn't all his fault, but he wouldn't have it. My mother had to talk some sense into him. It worked this time though. He eased up a bit and started to act more normal to Jared. It was still a bit tense when Jared was here, but not extremely luckily for me.

I had enough of waiting and stood up. Jared told me to stay up here, so I couldn't hurt myself, but I was just sick of waiting up here for him to pick me up. I put on my big sweater, so nobody could see my little bump. I walked downstairs and said goodbye to my parents. I walked outside and waited on the porch for Jared.

Not two minutes later he arrived in the driveway and quickly got out. He rushed to me. ''Kim, I told you to stay inside and wait for me'' he said hugging me to his chest. I sighed and rolled my eyes. ''Yes I know Jared, I was just sick of waiting in there'' I said pulling back. ''What if something happened to you'' he asked looking me in the eyes. I rolled my eyes again. ''Yes, because there's going to crash a plane right on me if I don't watch out'' I said walking towards his truck. He grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him. His face was only inches away from mine now and I let out a shaky breath. ''I just want you to be safe babe'' he said kissing me softly on the lips. ''I know'' I mumbled against his lips. He pulled away far too soon and I sighed.

He took a step back and looked at me. His eyes went up and down and I blushed a bit. he stepped closer again and held his hands over my belly. ''Why are you wearing that sweater?'' he whispered into my ear. ''Because I have a bump and I don't want people to see it'' I said. ''Babe, I like your bump. It's looks sexy on you. I don't care what people think about me and you'' he said rubbing my belly. ''Jay, I DO care about what they think. I don't want them to talk about us. And last week I still had nothing and look at me now. It's not sexy at all'' I sighed. He chuckled. ''I think you are sexy'' he whispered with a seductive tone. I shuddered and felt my legs grow weak. If Jared hadn't held me up, I'd probably have fallen to the ground. ''Let's go'' he said lifting me up and carrying me towards his truck.

Not much later we arrived at school. I felt a little bit nervous about going in. I was afraid people were going to see that I was pregnant. Jared turned to me and hugged me. ''Babe, it's okay. I'll stay with you the whole time okay?'' he assured me. I nodded and hugged him as close as possible.

We walked into the school and luckily nobody noticed my bump. I held onto Jared's hand tight as we walked towards our lockers. First we walked to mine and then to Jared's. Paul and Janay were already standing at Paul's locker. We walked up to them. ''Hey guys!'' I said hugging Janay and giving Paul a nod. ''Hey Kim, how are you doing?'' she asked. I smiled at her and nodded. ''It's going pretty good, only he's going a little bit mental'' I whispered pointing to Jared. ''Hey, I'm not going mental. I just want you to be safe'' Jared said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. ''Yeah, you should appreciate that Kim. Seriously, if you're together with an idiot like this…'' she said pointing to Paul and winking at me. ''Hey, I protect you'' Paul said offended and wrapping his arm around her waist. ''Oh you know I love you'' Janay said kissing Paul on the lips. She pulled away and he sighed. ''I believe you'' he said kissing her again. ''Okay Kim, come on let's go. I don't want to see this'' Jared said pulling me with him. ''Okay'' I said laughing.

Class went by pretty fast and still nobody noticed my bump. Soon it was lunch and I decided to sit with the pack today. I had been sitting with my friends for a long time, but since Jared wanted me to be near him, he asked me to sit with the pack. I sat on Jared's lap and he was stuffing his face with food. I talked with Janay as she was sitting on Paul's lap and he was stuffing his face too. We laughed together about the whole stuffing-their-faces-with-food-thing. Seriously they were just pigs!

When Jared was done with eating, he leaned back in his seat and snuggled me against him. He gently started to rub my belly, but so that nobody could see it. I looked around the cafeteria for my friends, but I spotted Chad sitting at his usual table by himself looking at me. He was smirking at me and it kind of freaked me out. I hid my face in Jared's neck and he stroked my hair. ''What's wrong babe?'' he asked. I decided to not tell him about it, or he would just be more protective of me. ''Nothing'' I said shrugging it off.

…

**Jared's P.O.V.**

I sat in my chair with Kim on my lap and I was rubbing her belly, so that nobody could see. I respected Kim's decision about her not wanting people to know about her being pregnant. I thought it was the most amazing thing that's ever happened into my life. My soul mate, the woman I love, is carrying our baby! We are so happy about it. Although her father wasn't very pleased about it. I was actually scared of him. Luckily he calmed down a bit and wasn't trying to kill me anymore. When I told my mom about it, surprisingly she was happy about it. She said she was happy she was having her first grandchild. I couldn't wait either.

I had a free period so I walked Kim to class and kissed her goodbye. I was deciding what to do. I could go to the library to find some books about names or I could find Paul. He was having a free period too. I walked to my locker to put books in it when suddenly 'Asshole' came into view. I sighed and tried to control my anger. He came walking towards me and I tensed. ''Hey Cameron'' he said standing on the other side of the hallway. ''What do you want Stone?'' I spat at him and turning around. ''You did a good job at knocking Kim up you know. Are you even sure you're the father?'' he said with a cocky grin. I lost it. How dare he to talk about Kim like that! BASTARD! I walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the lockers. ''How many times do I have to say this, stay away from Kim and me! Do you want me to beat you up again!'' I growled at him. I was shaking badly and I knew that if I didn't calm down soon, I'd phase right here. ''If you'd just back off, we wouldn't have this problem'' he spat back at me. ''What do you mean'' I growled still shaking. ''That if you'd just leave Kim alone and let me have her, we wouldn't have this problem. ''What! You think Kim is something you can have! She's mine you hear that! You don't love her. You're just a sick bastard who wanted to take advantage of her'' I said pushing him farther into the lockers.

''Jared let him go'' I heard Paul say from behind me. ''What and let him go?'' I said not taking my eyes off of Chad. ''Yes, you can't beat him up in school'' Jared said pulling me away from Chad. Paul got into his face. ''Go away bastard! And if you ever tell somebody you're dead you hear me? DEAD!'' Paul spat at him. He shrugged his shoulders and then walked away. ''Asshole'' I said still shaking badly. The images of him touching Kim came into my mind again. My shaking increased and I think and Paul saw that. He dragged me outside again and into the woods.

I phased after quickly pulling my clothes off and Paul followed next. Nobody was patrolling since we hadn't have any trouble with vampires lately. 'What happened bro?' Paul asked. I showed him the images and he growled. 'Son of a bitch. I would have already castrated the guy if he was talking about Janay like that' Paul said growling at the thought. 'I really wanted to, but you just happened to arrive' I said walking around. 'Are you going to tell Kim about it?' Paul asked. I thought about it. I didn't want Kim to know about it. She'd probably be more worried than she already is with the pregnancy. 'Yeah maybe you shouldn't tell her. Just keep it between us two' he said nodding his big head. 'Have you seen your own head?' Paul said chuckling. 'Sorry bro' I said chuckling too.

After both me and him calmed down, we phased back and walked into the school. The bell rang not long after that. I walked towards Kim's class and waited for her. She greeted me with a hug and a kiss. We walked towards Math.

…..

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jared and I walked towards Math together and he asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with the whole pack after school. I happily agreed. I really needed to relax a bit. This pregnancy was taking a lot of energy away from me, but it was really worth it. I wanted this baby no matter what.

So as promised, after school we met up with the whole pack and drove in separated cars towards the beach. Sam and Emily would come from their own house. We arrived at the beach and Jared helped me out. Everybody went running towards the beach, but Jared and me stayed behind, because I had no strength to run. Suddenly I was picked up by two strong, warm arms. I giggled. ''Jared I can walk myself you know'' I said hiding my face in the crook of his neck. ''I know babe, but you seem tired'' he said lying me down onto a blanket on the sand. ''A little'' I said. he sat lied down next to me and I turned my head to him. ''You can go over there Jared. I'll just call Janay over here'' I said stroking his cheek with my hand. ''Are you sure?'' he asked sitting up. I nodded and then smiled. ''Go'' I sat sitting up too. ''Okay, I'll be back'' he said kissing me on the lips and then running off to play football with the guys.

I saw Janay and Emily walking my way and I waved at them. Sam joined the guys in the game, but not before kissing Emily. They Joined me on the blanket and we started talking. We decided to go near the guys a little bit more. We stood at a safe distance and watched as the guys tackled each other.

Suddenly I felt and sharp pain in my stomach and I screamed. Everybody stopped playing and turned to look at me in horror. Jared rushed to me. I screamed again and fell to my knees. ''Kim, baby, what's wrong?'' Jared asked panicked. I winced in pain and couldn't even speak. All I could think of was the safety of my baby. ''The b-baby'' I tried to say gasping for air. Everybody stood there not knowing what to do. ''Guys do something, pick her up and bring her to the hospital'' Janay said crying. Paul came to her side and hugged her. ''It's going to be okay baby'' Paul said soothing her. Jared quickly picked me up and Janay yelped.

''Kim you're bleeding!''


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! I don't really know anything about the doctor stuff and things like that, so I don't know if everything's right, but I looked it up. So tell me what you think about it and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-six!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-six: Baby names **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

It felt like everything was happening so fast. One moment there were people screaming. At least I heard Janay and Emily scream and Paul and Sam trying to calm them down. Then I felt Jared running me towards the hospital as fast as he could, with the pack on his heels. I tried to keep my eyes open and I succeeded a bit. I leaned my head against Jared's chest and winced in pain when another sharp pain shot through my entire body. I squealed a bit and felt Jared run even faster. ''We're almost there baby, just hang on okay'' he said looking down at me with a horror-struck face.

We arrived not one minute later and Jared and the back busted through the door. Immediately nurses came our way with a stretcher and Jared lied me down on it. I held onto him for dear life. He pulled my hands away from him and grabbed my hand with a tight grip on it. He walked with me and the nurses to the room where the doctor was going to check me, while the pack had to wait in the waiting room. They rushed me into the room and I still held onto Jared's hand.

We waited in the room for the doctor to arrive and Jared seemed really panicked. ''Jared, I'm fine'' I mumbled. He looked into my eyes and that's when I winced in pain again and screamed. ''Babe, please, it's going to be fine'' he said standing up and tears started to form in my eyes. Just then the doctor came in. He rushed over to me and asked Jared to stand outside. He hesitated at first, but I looked at him and smiled faintly. He slightly smiled back and then left after one last longing look.

The doctor had to put me on the infusion, because I couldn't breathe that well. He took some blood samples and made an echo of my stomach. At first he thought I was having a miscarriage, but it wasn't and I was so happy. He told me that it was normal in the first three months that you could lose some blood, and he said that the sharp pain in my stomach was caused by the growth of my womb. He said that it was common early in the pregnancy. It was all really stressed and I was really worried about the safety of my baby, but everything seemed alright, although he only gave me some painkillers to ease the pain. He was going to tell me the gender too. I wanted to have Jared here with me, but I thought it was kind of exciting to know about it before him, so I told the doctor, whose name was Dr. Harrison, that I wanted to know it before Jared did.

After he told me the gender, I was so ecstatic. I was still tubed up and stuff, but if I wasn't I'd literally be jumping right now. We were going to have a boy! This is what I always wanted. I was going to tease Jared about it a bit though, I mean if he knows the whole pack will probably know it'll be a boy. Jared came in rushing when Dr. Harrison told him he could. He came rushing to my side and watched as I was all tubed up. ''Babe, are you okay and…the baby?'' he asked hopeful. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. ''It's fine Jared. It was just something that can happen early in the pregnancy and our baby b-…our baby is fine'' I said cursing myself mentally of almost telling him about the gender. He sighed in relieve and hugged me tight while gently rubbing my belly, trying not to hurt me. Obviously he didn't notice that I almost said our baby boy. He lied is head down next to me and kissed my cheek. I turned to him and smiled. ''I can't believe that this is really happening'' he said stroking my cheek. ''Me too, but I wouldn't change a thing if I could'' I said kissing him on the lips. Our lips moved in sync together and he held his hand on the small of my back. Just when he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, the door bust open and the pack came in, together with Emily and Janay. I quickly pulled away and smiled at them.

''Hey guys'' I said. They all came to stand around the bed and Jared stood up, so I could have some more space. ''Kim are you okay? What about the baby? Do you still have it? Have u already asked you how you're doing? I mean-'' Janay began, but Paul put his hands around her waist and shushed her. ''Babe, you're confusing her'' Paul said chuckling. Her cheeks flushed red and she looked at me. ''Sorry Kim'' she said looking down. We all laughed and she hid her face in Paul's chest. Emily stepped forward and placed her hand on top of mine. ''How are you sweetie?'' she asked with a warm smile. I smiled back. ''I'm fine, the doctor just says that I have to rest at least for five weeks and I'm going to be stuck at the house for long!'' I said sighing and leaning back into my pillow. ''It may suck, but it's just the best for the baby after all'' she sat patting my hand and standing up.

After a little more of talking the pack went home and only Jared stayed with me. Dr. Harrison told me I could go home and gave me a wink when we walked out of the room. I smiled back at him. He knew that I wasn't going to tell Jared about the gender yet and I wasn't planning on doing it any time soon. Jared carried me home the whole way home, because we didn't have the car with us and because he was too worried I'd hurt myself. ''Jared, why don't you let me walk on my own. I'm going to be in bed for five weeks!'' I whined. He sighed and looked down at me. ''Kim, I won't let you get hurt like that ever again! It killed me to see you in pain like that'' he said being honest. ''It hurts me to see you hurt too and I'm sorry I caused you pain'' I said leaning into his warmth. ''Don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong babe'' he said walking a little bit faster.

Not long after that, we arrived at my house and I prepared myself for what would come. My mom would probably go hysterical again and my dad too. Jared put me carefully down reluctantly and looked at me before going inside the house. We walked hand in hand towards the living room and found my parents sitting on the couch watching the news. ''Hey mom, dad'' I said looking at them. They turned around and gasped. ''Kim why are you looking so pale? What happened? Is it the baby?'' my mom shouted rushing towards me. My dad stayed unusually calm and came to stand behind my mom. I wasn't ready to tell them about my rest, so instead I looked at Jared. He nodded and turned to my parents. ''Kim was in the hospital, she had…a bleeding, so the doctor checked her and said that it was common early in a pregnancy, but she has to rest for five weeks'' Jared said all in one time. I watched the reaction of my parents. My dad stayed calm and nodded, but my mom's face went pale. She looked at me and hugged me tight. ''Oh honey! Why didn't you call us? We have to get you upstairs to rest. You seem tired'' she said pulling me with her. I motioned for Jared to follow me upstairs and he did together with my mom. ''Mom, it all just went pretty quick and there was no time to call somebody'' I said carefully walking upstairs. Jared seemed to notice and he picked me up. ''Here I'll carry you'' he whispered into my ear. ''Thanks'' I whispered back while he followed my mom upstairs.

After I was all tucked in and fed by Jared and my mom, my mom made Jared leave so that I could rest. I knew Jared wasn't going to leave. He was just pretending to leave and then come in through the window when my parents were downstairs watching TV again.

Not minutes later, Jared came through the window shirtless. He must have phased or something, because he was wearing a shirt when he left here. He came to my side immediately and I scooted over to make room for him. I slightly winced when I moved. The medication was working, but the pain was still there. Jared gently placed himself next to me and engulfed me into his warmth. I sighed and grabbed his hand. ''What are you doing babe?'' he breathed into my neck. I placed his hand on my belly and turned to him. ''I love it when you hold your hand on my belly'' I said kissing him on the cheek. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my belly. ''I love it too'' he said lying next to me again.

After a while of talking, my eyes started to droop and I began yawning. ''Go to sleep babe'' Jared whispered into my ear. I shivered and nodded. He placed one last long kiss on my lips and then hugged me close to his chest. ''Will you be here when I wake up?'' I asked half asleep. ''Yes I will, Sam dismissed me from patrol. Now sleep babe'' he said stroking my hair. ''Okay'' I whispered before falling asleep in the arms of the man of my dreams.

…

The next morning I woke up feeling much better than yesterday. I didn't feel too much pain anymore, I only felt a little bit tired. I felt something hard and warm next to me and I sighed. I opened my eyes to find Jared snoring softly next to me with his mouth slightly open. I chuckled to myself and traced his abs with my fingers. He was just so sexy. I didn't know if it was because of the pregnancy or not, but I just felt the need to kiss him. And that's what I did. I placed kisses on his jaw towards his mouth and he stirred a bit. His eyes went open and he smiled of the sight of what I was doing. I kissed him on the mouth and he growled into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and trailed my fingers down his abs. He pulled away and I pouted. ''Kim, you need to rest now'' he said getting off of the bed. ''Where are you going?'' I said grasping his hand. ''Your mother is coming upstairs and I don't want her to see me'' he said walking to the window. I nodded. I heard footsteps coming up. 'Love you' I mouthed to him. 'Love you too' he mouthed to me.

My mother told me that my friends were coming over in about 15 minutes. I texted Jared that he didn't have to come by, because of my friends and he said he'd be back when my friends were gone.

Not 15 minutes later all of my friends arrived, including Janay. They all hugged me when they came in and asked me how I was doing. ''Guys I'm fine, really'' I assured them. ''We know, we're just really worried about you'' Reshma said sitting down on my beanbag. ''Yeah, what if something happened to you?'' Robin said sitting on another beanbag. ''I know, but nothing happened okay, so can we please do something because I'm bored to death'' I said groaning. I was really bored to death. What was I going to do when my friends or Jared weren't here? Sleep? ''That's good, because we brought this!'' Dana said pulling four books out of her bag. I raised an eyebrow. ''What's that?'' I asked carefully sitting up. ''Books for baby names'' Janay said handing me one. I smiled. ''You know what's it going to be?'' Reshma asked me. I looked at the book and thought about it. I wanted to tell Jared first before anybody else, so I decided to lie. I knew I couldn't lie to my friends, but it was only for a while. ''No I don't know it yet'' I lied. ''Well, let's check out those names then'' Dana said opening one of the books.

After a while we found all sorts of names. ''Okay for a boy, what about, Ace? Dillan? Tyler?'' Reshma suggested. I shook my head. ''No that's not going to be it'' I said looking in my own book. God…it was hard to find the perfect name. ''Okay for a girl, what about, Chessa? Jess? Janelle?'' Janay suggested. I shook my head again. ''No, also not'' I said looking further. Then I got the most perfect name for my baby boy.

''I got it!''


	37. Chapter 37

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I NEED YOUR OPPINION!**

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! so, in this chapter I'm going to skip a few months because it'd be a bit boring if I described the whole pregnancy. Sorry that I have to say this people, but there are not so many chapters anymore! I know right, SAD! Don't worry, it's not over YET! I will do another story and I will do it about Embry and my own character. Please tell me how you think about it! Review please so that I can think of a story line! One of the names in this chapter is from xdookiie! Thanks for the name, it's awesome! I won't bore you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-seven!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter Thirty-seven: The things are going really fast**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

My friends were looking at my expectantly. ''Well, what's the name?'' Janay asked. I smiled. ''If it's a boy, I want his name to be Jayson Aiden Cameron'' I said looking at them. They all nodded in agreement and Robin bounced up and down. ''OMG! This is so exciting, I can't wait till you pop that baby out!'' she squealed. ''WAIT WAIT WAIT!'' Dana yelled. ''Jeez! Could you please stop yelling'' Reshma said throwing a pillow at her. ''What is it?'' I asked her. ''What if it's a girl?'' Dana asked looking at me. Shit! I didn't think about that yet. I just thought about the first thing that came up to me. ''Aleena Amaya Cameron'' I said sounding convincing. I was still determined to keep the gender to myself. I wanted to surprise them, and first of all, Jared had the right to know before anyone else. ''Those names are great! Seriously Kim can't you just pop it out already?'' Robin whined. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her. ''Be patient! Do you think it's fun walking around and looking like you're fat?'' I said smiling at her. ''You're not fat. The baby is doing that to you'' Reshma said laughing at me. ''Yeah I know. I wouldn't do anything to change it though'' I said lying down on my bed again.

''So Janay, how are you and Paul doing huh?'' Dana asked wiggling her eyes. Janay rolled her eyes at her. ''Oh shut up! Paul and I are doing great'' she said staring into space thinking about Paul. ''Aha, so has he gone down there yet?'' Robin asked pulling a pillow into her chest. I watched as Janay's cheeks flushed red and she hid her face into a pillow. She mumbled something in the pillow, but we couldn't hear her. ''What?'' Reshma asked leaning closer to her. Janay pulled her face out of the pillow. ''Yes'' she whispered looking down. ''No you didn't!'' Dana said moving her index finger. ''Yes I did'' Janay said looking at us with half open eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. ''I'm happy for you'' I said hugging her tight. ''You guys did it safe right?'' I said panicking a little. ''Yeah'' she said pulling away from me. ''Good'' I sighed. ''We wouldn't want another baby, would we'' I said smirking at her. ''Well, it doesn't sound too b-'' she trailed off when I glared at her. ''No, we wouldn't want that'' she said quickly. We all laughed and talked some more.

Later that night, my friends left and told me to take care of myself. I texted Jared when they were gone and told him to come through the window again, since it was already a bit too late to show up in front of my parents. He said that he was on his way and right then my mom came in with a tray of food. ''Hey honey. I brought you some tomato soup'' she said putting the tray down in front of me. ''Thanks mom, smells good'' I said taking the spoon and eating some. She patted my forehead and smiled at me. ''Now eat your soup and then rest okay? If you need something I'll be downstairs with your father'' she said. I smiled back at her and nodded. ''Thanks mom, I'll be fine'' I assured her. She nodded and kissed my forehead before walking out of the door.

I just finished my soup when Jared jumped through the window, shirtless! He sighed of relieve when he saw me and cradled me carefully into his chest. ''Hello gorgeous'' he said kissing me on the lips. ''Hey Jay'' I said snuggling into his warmth. ''Are you two alright?'' he asked rubbing my belly and kissing it. ''Yeah, we're alright'' I said smiling at the sight of him kissing my belly. He lied down next to me with his arm draped over my stomach and looked at me. I looked into his eyes and decided to ask him something. ''Jared, do you want to know the gender of the baby?'' I asked looking deep into his eyes. He seemed to think for a moment. He hovered over me while looking at me intense. ''I don't really have to know. I mean, it doesn't matter because every child that we'll have is going to be amazing. I just want it to be a surprise'' he said honestly. I almost started to cry at that moment. He was so honest and so sweet. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and smiled at him. ''Jared, you're just to perfect and sweet'' I said. a tear started to fall out of my eye. Damn pregnancy. It just made me cry all the time. Jared kissed the tears away and stroked my cheek. ''I'm not too perfect, we're perfect together. Just us and our unborn baby'' he said kissing me on the lips. I couldn't be more happy at that moment.

…

The months flew by and I was now already eight and a half months pregnant. everything went by so fast and my stomach was huge now. I couldn't even walk normal anymore. Jared had to carry me everywhere, because if I tried to walk, I'd stumble and fall onto my butt. After my five months of rest, I went back to school again. By that time, my belly was already starting to show and people were staring at me. I hated the feeling of being watched. Everybody talked about it and I could even hear them whispering about how I was being a slut that couldn't keep her pants on. I felt hurt by that and after that I just wanted to crawl in a whole and die. Jared glared at the people and they would back off, but they'd still talk about me and Jared. After a while I just got used to it and ignored it.

Mean the while, Jared and I already graduated. Yeah I know right? Told you it went fast! My parents, Jared's mother and Emily threw us all a graduation party. Jared's mom and my parents even got Jared and me a graduation present. They bought us a small cute little house in La Push. I was so thankful for that. They told us it was to start a family and get things right with the baby. Two days later, we moved in. It was just another dream coming through. Living with the man I am going to spent the rest of my life with and the man that I'm going to have lots of children with.

I already started to have a lot of mood swings. One time I was crying over some lame TV commercial and later I would be laughing so hard about something Embry or Quil said and they'd all stare at me like I was crazy. Then I'd just started to become angry and scream at them and Jared tried to calm me down. And then when he finally had me calm down, I'd be hungry as hell and eat all the food that I could find. It could be pickled with peanut butter or carrots with mustard, it didn't matter I ate it all. I was really starting to act like the pack. I almost ate as much as them and they weren't exactly happy about it, because if I ate more, they were going to have less than the usual.

Jared was all too happy that my belly started to become bigger and bigger. I totally…wasn't happy about it. I just wanted to walk again and be slender like I was, but no, I had to walk with a huge belly looking like a freaking WHALE! Jared told me over and over again that I looked sexy and all of that crap, but he couldn't fool me. I mean come on! He has to at least see that I'm fat right? No man could miss that, not even a wolf with super senses.

The pack extended too. Seth and Leah Clearwater joined the pack too. It was really fun to have Seth around. He was all funny and tried to cheer me up when I was feeling down or when Jared wasn't around. Leah was a different story. She was…okay, but she could be cranky as hell. Jared told me that it was all because of the relationship she and Sam had. I felt actually bad for her and tried to talk to her. It seemed to work a bit though. She wasn't exactly the best friend I had, but we just got along and wasn't so bad as everybody was saying.

Janay and Paul were doing great too. Luckily she wasn't pregnant like me too. I think she wouldn't be so lucky if she was. Her parents were really protective of her, especially her dad, even worse than mine to be exactly. It was a surprise that they even let her be with Paul. I thought about it and smiled to myself. She must have had worked her magic on her dad or something. Her dad did almost everything she wanted. He couldn't resist her when she did her cute pout that Paul couldn't resist either. Even I couldn't resist it. Stupid pout!

Jared and I decided that I would give birth at home. I didn't like the idea of being in the hospital again. I know it might sound stupid, but I just didn't like it to be in that doomed white room with beeping machines and stuff. I liked it better at home in my own house. Dr. Harrison told us that we'd just have to call when it was time and he'd come right away. It was the best way for us too. So since a while, Jared's been over-over protective. By the slightest sound I make, he freaks out. It is a little bit annoying, but also a little cute if I have to admit.

Currently we were sitting at the kitchen table at Sam and Emily's. I rubbed my huge stomach. I was really exhausted from just sitting. Could it get worse. I groaned loudly. Jared immediately showed up to my side, coming out of the living room. ''Babe, what's wrong. Did your water just broke?'' he asked panicked. I closed my eyes. ''Do I have to call the doctor or something?'' he asked. Emily chuckled and so did Leah. ''Why are you two laughing!'' he shouted at them. Sam came into the kitchen and his eyes went to Emily. ''Everything okay?'' Sam asked kissing Emily. She nodded. ''Yeah everything is fine'' she said hugging him. ''Fine! Kim is probably in labor'' Jared said looking at me. Emily, Leah and I all busted up laughing and Jared looked at us with a confused expression. ''I'm not in labor Jared, I just groaned because I was bored'' I said stroking his cheek with my hand. He sighed and dropped his self onto a chair. ''Okay, I'm calm'' he said exhaling.

Paul and Janay came in too from the living room and they looked at us confused. ''What was up with that?'' Janay asked pointing to Jared. I rolled my eyes. ''Jared thought I was in labor he started to panic and we busted up laughing'' I said. Janay busted up laughing and soon Paul joined her. ''Hey not funny! You'd do the same if she was pregnant'' Jared said pointing to Janay. They stopped laughing and Paul looked at her. ''You're not…you know?'' Paul asked looking at her. She seemed to think and then her eyes went wide. She slapped Paul on the head. ''Of course not you idiot!'' she said sitting on a chair. Leah chuckled and Janay glared at her. ''Ooh, someone's got to put on her cranky pants'' Leah said sarcastic. ''Oh, just shut up'' Janay said standing up and going into the living room. Paul stood there rubbing his neck and looking to the ground. He sighed and looked up. ''I'm guessing I'm going there too'' he said before walking to the living room. ''Well that went good'' I said looking at Jared. He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. he grabbed my hand and rubbed my palm with his scorching hand. 'I love you' he mouthed. 'I love you too' I mouthed back.

''Jared, can we go to the living room please, I want to watch TV'' I whined. He stood up and picked me up with ease. ''Thanks Jay'' I said kissing him on the cheek. ''Here you go my lady'' he said sitting me down. I lied my head on Jared's shoulder and exhaled. I held my hand on my belly and watched some TV. Jared put his hand on my belly too and rubbed it. ''I love you'' he whispered kissing my lips. ''I love you too'' I said cupping his face and kissing him some more.

Suddenly I felt like my baby boy was giving me a huge kick and I winced in pain. Jared seemed to feel it too. He shot up and looked at me worried.

''My water just broke!''


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it coming! Here is the last real chapter of my story! I will do an epilogue after that, but then it'll be really over! I'm sorry, but I'm still doing another story. I still need your opinion about my new story! so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is chapter thirty-eight!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter thirty-eight: Labor is no fun!**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Everybody was talking at the same time. It was just a mess. Jared wasn't much of a help either. He was just panicking and looking at me worried and asking me if I was okay. ''WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!'' I yelled getting everyone's attention. Everybody went silent and looked at me. ''JUST CALL THE DAMN DOCTOR!'' I screamed. Emily quickly grabbed the phone and started to call Dr. Harrison. Jared gently picked me up and I screamed when a contraction flew through my body. ''Shhh baby, you're going to be okay'' he said settling me gently down on the bed. Janay came in with some sheets and put them around me and under me. ''Here you go!'' she said hugging me. I screamed again when another contraction went through my body. ''WHERE IS THE DAMN DOCTOR'' I yelled at Jared. He looked seriously desperate, but all I could think about was the excruciating pain that went through all my veins.

Not five minutes later Dr. Harrison arrived and he went to me immediately. Jared watched him as he checked on me. He said that I had 5cm dilation. I groaned when I heard the news. That meant that I had to wait till I was 10cm. Jared held my hand the whole time and his expression was horrified. I knew that it hurt him to see me in pain, but I just had to get through this and pop this baby out of me.

''Just kill me already'' I said. Tears started to fall out of the corner of my eyes. Jared wiped the tears away and kissed my cheeks. ''Baby just calm down okay?'' Jared asked worried. I looked at him as in 'Are you fucking kidding me?'. ''What do you think huh? I'm lying here almost dying and you asking me to calm down? Really? This is all your fault. If you just kept your hands to yourself, we wouldn't be in this situation!'' I shouted at him. He cringed at my words and looked at me, gently stroking my cheek. ''Sorry babe, it just hurts to see you in pain like this'' he said.

Just then Embry came in, well almost. ''Hey Kim, Emily told me to bring you some-'' he said walking in with a tray, but trailed of when I screamed. He quickly put the plate down and ran out of the room screaming like a little girl. I closed my eyes when another sharp pain shot through my body. I gasped and held onto my belly. ''Please just let this be over'' I cried. Jared stood up and looked at Dr. Harrison. ''Can't you just do something! She's almost dying of pain'' Jared said in a panicked voice. ''I'm going to check on her now'' he said walking over to me and checking my dilation. ''Can she push?'' Jared asked hopefully. The doctor looked up at us and smiled. ''Yes, she's as ready as can be'' he said getting himself ready for the hardest part of the whole pregnancy.

Jared and I decided to do this together, so the pack and Emily and Janay were waiting outside of the room. I knew they wanted to witness this, but I was just a little embarrassed about all of them seeing me naked and pushing a baby out. I sighed and prepared myself mentally for the pushing. Jared grasped my hand and I looked at him. I faintly smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned in close to my ear. ''You can do this baby. You're strong and I'll be there the whole time'' he assured me and kissing me softly on the lips. It almost made me cry again. This just proved to me that he was never going to leave me, no matter what would happen. I nodded and held on to his arm tight. ''I love you'' I said one last time before looking towards the doctor. ''I love you too'' Jared said kissing me on the cheek before looking towards the doctor too.

''Alright Kim, if you feel a contraction, you can push for ten seconds. Then you can breathe and push again okay?'' Dr. Harrison asked looking at me. I nodded and squeezed Jared's hand gently. Not five seconds later, I felt the contraction. ''Okay Kim, push!'' the Dr. said. I pushed as hard as I could, till I needed to breathe again. If this is labor, I'm never going to survive it another time. ''Good Kim, you're doing great'' Dr. Harrison said encouraging me. I squeezed Jared's hand as hard as I could when another contraction hit me. ''Now push!'' the Dr. said. I closed my eyes when I pushed. I just thought about what Jayson would look like after he was born, just to take away the pain. It didn't help though. All I could do was push and then hold my boy in my arms.

''I can see the head now, you're doing really good!'' Dr. Harrison said. I sighed and looked at Jared. His face went pale. ''The h-head'' Jared said, well stuttered. ''Yes the head, do you want to look?'' the doctor asked. Jared's face went even paler if that was even possible. He let go of my hand and fell off of his chair. Oh god, I thought as I looked at Jared. Where is the promise that he made. 'I'll be there the whole time' I repeated in my head. Dr. Harrison didn't know what to do either. I groaned. ''WILL SOMEBODY COME AND PICK UP JARED!'' I screamed. Dr. Harrison cringed when I shouted. Another pain shot through me and I pushed. Just at that moment Janay and Paul came into the room. I looked at Paul questioning. ''I'm just here to pick up Jared'' he said awkwardly picking Jared up and walking out of the room as fast as he could. Janay came to my side right away and grasped my hand in hers. ''Kim, I'm her to support you okay, we'll do this together'' she said. I winced in pain when another pain shot through me. ''Come on Kim, you're almost there. You only have to push a few times'' the doctor assured me.

Not ten minutes later I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. There he was, Jayson Aiden Cameron, crying out loud. I cried tears of joy and looked at Janay. She was smiling bright at me and I looked back to my son. ''Here you go Kim, you have a healthy boy'' the doctor said handing me Jayson. I took him carefully in my arms and looked down at him. I looked back at Janay and she was beaming at Jayson. ''He's so cute!'' she said smiling at me. ''Yes he is'' I said cooing Jayson. ''Could you please let Jared in'' I asked her. She nodded and stood up and then walked out of the room.

Not ten seconds later Jared busted through the door and ran over to me. His face looking panicked, but as soon as he saw our son in my arms, his face softened and he smiled at our boy. ''We have a son'' I said stroking Jayson's cheek. ''Do you have a name?'' Jared asked looking at our son. ''Yes, his name is Jayson Aiden Cameron'' I said looking while Jared played with Jayson's little fingers. ''How did you come up with it?'' he asked looking at me. ''You know, Jayson because I always call you Jay and son because he's our son. And Aiden because I thought it was just a beautiful name'' I said kissing Jared on the cheek. ''It's perfect'' he said stroking my cheek. ''Do you want to hold him?'' I asked looking at Jared. He smiled at me and then nodded. I carefully placed Jayson into his arms and he held him protectively. He beamed at our son and then looked at me. ''Sorry about before'' he said. His cheeks flushed red and I laughed a little bit at him. ''It's okay Jared, although it wasn't funny. You totally bailed on me'' I said pouting at him. ''Sorry babe'' he said kissing my cheek.

After a while of admiring our son, we let everyone in. My parents and Jared's mom arrived too and they wanted to see the baby really bad. ''Oh Kim, he's so cute'' my mom squealed. I smiled. ''Do you want to hold him?'' I asked. She nodded and held her arms out. I placed Jayson in her arms and she sighed. ''You're going to be so spoiled. I already know what I'm going to give you for your birthday'' she said playing with his fingers. There was a round of snickers. I just rolled my eyes. ''Mom, his birthday isn't in another year'' I said laughing at her. ''I know that'' she said waving me off.

After that, Jayson was passed to every single person in the room. I watched as my dad, Emily, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Paul and Jared's mom held her. When the baby was passed on to Janay, I smiled at her. I knew that she would be a great mom someday. She looked so loving to Jayson, that if he wasn't mine, I would've thought it was hers. Okay I know, he's mine! And Jared's of course. Paul looked over her shoulder and whispered things in her ear that I couldn't understand. She smiled and nodded. After that Jayson was passed back to Jared and he came to sit next to me with him in his arms.

The pack decided to give us some privacy and my mom said that she'd come by tomorrow to check on me with my dad. Dr. Harrison said that I could go home as soon as I was ready, so basically everything went perfectly fine. I couldn't be more happy. So Jared and I were sitting, well I was lying and he was sitting, in the spare bedroom of Emily's place. Jared had Jayson in his arms and I lied my head down against the headboard and looked at Jared. Just when I was about to say something, Jayson started to cry. Jared tried to coo him, but he wouldn't stop crying. ''Let me take him, I think he's hungry'' I said taking him from Jared and attaching him to my breast. He started sucking right away. ''Seriously Jared, this baby is just the same as you. He's eating as fast as you guys'' I said smiling down at our little boy. ''Yes he does. Exactly like his father'' Jared said. ''I love it'' I said watching as my son happily drank his milk.

When we were ready, Jared packed everything up and Emily helped me get cleaned up. I took a nice warm shower while Jared watched Jayson. It was hard to leave him for only a second, but I knew that I had to take a shower. I quickly got out of the shower, still feeling a little bit sore. I got dressed and walked back towards the bedroom to find Jayson in his maxi-cosi fast asleep and Jared watching him intently. When I came into the room his eyes shot to me and he stood up. ''Are you ready to go?'' he asked taking the bag and Jayson. I nodded and offered to take Jayson. ''No it's okay Kim, you shouldn't be carrying too much weight'' he said pushing me forward towards the door. ''Okay'' I said a little bit sad, but I knew Jared would be careful.

We said goodbye to all the people that were still in the house and then Jared helped me get in the car, but not before settling Jayson in his seat with a secured seatbelt. ''Thanks Jay'' I said putting on my own seatbelt. I sat in the back, because I wanted to keep an eye on Jayson in case he'd wake up. We drove home and fifteen minutes later we were home.

We walked into the house and Jared carried Jayson towards the nursery. We painted it light green, because if we would've painted it pink or blue, the gender wouldn't be a secret anymore. A lot of the stuff were a present from our friends or family, but we paid the comforter and lots of other stuff by ourselves. I stopped Jared when he tried to take Jayson out and I did it for him. He watched as I carefully lifted Jayson out of the maxi-cosi and placed him in his warm little bed. I tucked him in and kissed him lightly on the forehead. I turned back to Jared and threw myself into his arms. He held me tight and soothed my hair. ''You're a great mother'' he whispered into my ear. I smiled against his chest and looked up at him. ''You're a great father too'' I whispered back and leading him out of the nursery, but not before looking one more time at Jayson. He lay there peacefully asleep.

We walked towards our own bedroom. I was really tired after giving birth to Jayson and I was totally ready for bed. I stripped down and put on some sweatpants and a wide shirt. I know, not sexy but who cares? I just gave birth and I'm tired! Jared stood at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face. ''Aren't you going to bed?'' I asked walking towards him. He shook his head and grabbed my hands in his warm hands. ''Kim, you're the most beautiful, sweetest and smartest woman I've ever known and I love you so much. And now Jayson, it's just so perfect. What I want to ask is…'' he said getting down on one knee. I just stood there in shock with my hand over my mouth. I knew what was coming. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. ''Will you marry me?''

Please review and please read my new story. I haven't updated it yet, but I'll be soon and I hope you guys are going to like it. It's an Embry love story with my own character!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going! sorry, sorry I didn't update, but I was just really busy! This is going to be the epilogue of the story and already a preview of my new story, who will be posted tomorrow! So please read! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Here is the epilogue!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Epilogue **

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of tiny footsteps walking into our bedroom. I opened my eyes and found our 6 year old son Jayson standing at the side of our bed. I smiled at him. ''Hey honey what's wrong'' I asked stroking his cheek. He smiled back at me. ''I'm really hungry mommy, can you please make me some food'' he said pointing to his tummy. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7AM. I looked back to see Jared still asleep and turned back to Jayson. ''Sure honey'' I said getting up quietly, not trying to wake up Jared and following him into the kitchen.

The last six years had been the best of my whole life. After Jayson was born, Jared asked me to marry him and I happily agreed of course. Not two months later we got married and after our awesome honeymoon full of love, as promised, I went to college in La Push. It was hard and I didn't get to spent all day with Jayson and Jared, but I did it and instead of becoming a doctor, I became a nurse at the La Push hospital. I worked now four times a week and it was just right for me. Jared also got a job in the garage, just like he told my dad before. It was all perfect and everything was going exactly like I always wanted it to be. Everything became even more perfect when I was pregnant of our second child. Our now two year old baby boy Ethan. He was really the cutest thing ever and could already do a lot of things. He was clever too and loved it if Jared or I read him a book. He'd always fall asleep right away.

And since yesterday, I found out that I was pregnant of our third child. I wanted to tell Jared today, but I wanted to wait till the right moment. That'd be a while, since we had the kids around all the time.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the toaster out of the cabinet and put some toast into it. I looked back to Jayson and he sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his toast. He was just like his dad, always hungry. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd phase too. I just hoped that it wasn't going to be in a long time. I grabbed the bacon out of the fridge and grabbed a skillet. I heard crying and I knew then that Ethan was awake. Just when I wanted to grab him, Jared shouted an 'I got it' and I chuckled to myself. I turned back to the food and grabbed another package of bacon and another 10 pieces of toast. I also grabbed Ethan's baby food and put it into the microwave to let it warm up. I put the bacon into the skillet and the moment it started to bake, the strong smell of it burned my nostrils. I quickly turned the stove off and made a quick run for the bathroom. I brushed passed a confused Jared and Ethan who was calling me.

I vomited the moment I came into the bathroom. What was it with me and bacon? It was exactly the same when I was pregnant with Ethan. I felt somebody standing behind me and when I was done, I quickly washed my hands and brushed my teeth and then turned to find Jayson standing behind me with a sad look on his face. ''Are you alright mommy?'' he asked hugging my waist. I smiled down at him and patted his head. ''I'm fine sweetie. Mommy's just feeling a bit nauseous'' I said picking him up. ''Really?'' he asked looking at me with big eyes. I nodded and kissed his forehead. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. ''Yes, now come on. I'll go make you your breakfast'' I said walking with Jayson in my arms towards the kitchen.

When I walked in, I saw Jared standing at the stove, but he wasn't baking the bacon, but instead he was baking eggs and I was grateful for that. He looked at me worried and I gave him a faint smile. I sat Jayson down on a chair and went over to Ethan who was reaching his arms out for me. I smiled at him and picked him up. ''Hey little guy, how are you doing'' I said tickling him on the sides. He giggled and grabbed my fingers. ''Me good! You okay mommy?'' he asked playing with my fingers. I nodded and I felt Jared's eyes on me. ''Mommy's fine'' I said putting him back in his seat and walking over to Jared. He was just putting the huge amounts of food on his plate and when he was done, he turned to me.

He held me in his arms and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled away and looked at me. ''Are you alright babe?'' he asked checking if I didn't have any injuries. ''Yes, I just need to tell you something'' I said. He nodded. ''I'll tell you after breakfast, my men are hungry now'' I said slapping his still well defined stomach. He chuckled picked up the plates and brought them to the table. I grabbed the baby food out of the microwave and went to Ethan. He clapped his hands when I held the spoon in front of him. He opened his mouth and ate it all happily.

When I was done feeding him, Jared offered me some toast. I shook my head and instead just grabbed an apple. I wasn't feeling like eating just after I puked my guts out. Jared took Ethan to the playroom and soon Jason joined him. It was now just me and Jared. We walked to the living room and Jared cradled me into his side as we sat on the couch. ''So what did you want to tell me?'' he asked looking at me expectantly. I looked up at him and got up. I stood right in between his legs and took my hands in his. ''Jared…I'm pregnant'' I blurted out. His face went from shock to complete happiness. He got up and twirled me around. I giggled and hugged him. He set me back onto the ground and attacked my lips with so much love and passion. My knees buckled and they gave in. Jared caught me and looked deeply into my eyes.

''How long have you known?'' Jared asked pulling me into his lap. ''Since yesterday'' I said smiling up at him. ''I love you'' he said kissing my forehead. ''I love you too'' I said lying my head on his chest. Just then tiny footsteps came our way and another pair coming our way slower. I smiled at Jared and he smiled back. ''Want to take them to the park and invite Emily and Sam?'' I asked standing up. ''Sounds like a plan'' Jared said walking towards Jayson and picking him up from the ground. I walked over to Ethan who was now walking slowly. I reached for him and placed him on my hip. ''Do you want to go to the park with mommy and daddy?'' I asked looking at Ethan and Jayson. They nodded and smiled. ''Yes!'' they both shouted. I laughed at them and I called Emily.

We arrived at the park and Sam, Emily and their daughter Michelle were already there. We waved at them and Jayson ran towards Michelle right away. He was really close with her and they spent almost all their time together. It was so cute and I couldn't stop the thought of Jayson imprinting on Michelle when he'd finally phase.

I got Ethan out of his car seat and Jared took him from me placing him in one arm and he wrapped the other around my shoulder. We walked up to them and I put Ethan down on the blanket and pulled out some toys for him to play. I gave Emily a tight hug and Sam too. We'd all gotten really close and became very good friends. ''How are you Kim?'' Emily asked pulling out food of a basket. I rolled my eyes. Always the food! ''I'm good'' I said smiling at Jared.

We talked and ate and watched how the kids played. ''Hey Kim!'' I heard someone familiar shout. I turned to see Paul, Janay and their one year old daughter Alana. They came walking towards us and we all waved. Janay hugged me and so did Paul. Paul put Alana down next to Ethan and they began to play. I watched them as they tried to communicate with each other. ''They are so adorable, aren't they?'' Janay asked me. ''Tell me about it'' Paul mumbled. Janay nudged him in the ribs. ''Hey be nice, they're just playing. You're overreacting'' she said rolling her eyes. ''I know'' Paul said kissing her cheek.

All the guys went to play with the kids further down the park and that left Emily, Janay and me. ''So, I have to tell you guys something'' I said getting their attention. ''What?'' Emily asked eager. I looked at them both. ''I'm pregnant'' I said smiling. They attacked me with hugs and congratulated me. ''Kim, I'm so happy for you'' Emily said beaming at me. ''Yeah Kim, me too. You're really popping those cuties out fast aren't you?'' Janay teased. I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped her. ''Hey, I want a big family'' I said. She nodded. ''I know what you mean, Paul and I are trying again too'' she said watching Paul who was twirling Alana around. ''Too much information'' I said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Emily. ''And what about you and Sam? Are you guys trying?'' Janay asked. Emily looked towards Sam and nodded. ''We're trying, but we don't want to rush things you know? I mean, we have our whole life'' she said wisely. ''Yeah, some of us are just a factory'' Janay said grinning at me. ''Will you shut up! it's not like we have ten'' I said crossing my arms. ''Maybe you will'' she teased. I slapped her arm softly. ''I won't'' I huffed. ''Right!'' Emily and Janay said in unison.

After the fun afternoon at the park, we all returned to our own homes and as soon as we were in the car Jayson and Ethan fell asleep. I smiled at the sight of my children and looked to my stomach. A hand was being put on my stomach and I looked up to find Jared beaming at me. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my hands around his waist. ''I can't wait'' Jared whispered into my ear. I shuddered and felt my heartbeat quicken. ''Me too'' I breathed. He pulled up and drove us home.

When we arrived, Jared picked up Ethan and I picked up Jayson. We walked into the house and placed them both into their own beds and I sighed when I finally sat down on the couch. Jared sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. ''It was nice today'' I said resting my head on his chest. ''Yes it was, do you really want to have ten kids?'' he asked. I froze and looked up at him. ''Well, don't you think this is a little bit too much?'' I asked him. ''If that's what you want, then I want it too'' he said caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch and sighed. ''I think this factory is closed for a while'' I said tapping his nose. ''Are you sure about that?'' he asked turning us over so that he was on top of me. ''Yes'' I breathed.

He kissed me on the lips and I tangled my hands into his hair. Just when things started to get heated he pulled away and smirked at me. ''Still so sure about it?'' he asked. ''Oh just kiss me'' I said pulling him back to me and enjoying the time with my perfect husband and my beautiful kids.

…

**Embry call love story preview:**

I walked across the beach and looked at the waves crashing against the huge rocks. I went to sit down on a rock away from the water and looked over the beach. There were not many people on the beach. Only a group of friends who were playing football and some couples walking on the beach. I pulled my book out of my bag and started reading it. I loved to read. It took my mind away from things that I didn't want to talk about. Now I was reading Boy7. It's such an exciting book, that I didn't even notice a ball coming my way and a girl coming this way too.

''Hey'' a voice said and I looked up from my book. ''Hey'' I smiled back. ''You're new here right?'' she asked. I nodded and held my hand out for her. ''I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bri'' I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me and shook my hand. ''I'm Marije. Do you want to play a game with me and my friends?'' she asked pointing to a group of guys. I looked at them and then looked back to Marije. Why not? ''Sure'' I said following her to the group of guys.

The guys were really nice and were actually normal. I could see them as my friends. Their names were; Dean, he was kind of the funny guy, then there was Robert, Joe and Samir. They were all a lot of fun and I was having fun too, finally feeling more at home here.

Just when we were really into the game all the guys stopped playing and stood in a group close together. I didn't know what was going on, till I saw a group of huge men walking towards us with no shirts on. Yes you heard it correct, I said NO SHIRTS! I felt the guys tense and Marije grabbed my hand. I gave her a confused look and she smiled faintly at me.

''What do you want'' Joe asked angrily to one of the huge guys. ''What do you think you're doing here?'' the huge guy spat at Joe. ''We're playing football with our new friend'' Robert spat back. The guy started shaking and I looked at him confused. His friends pulled him back and his shaking calmed down. ''You really think shaking is going to scare me?'' Samir laughed with a snide tone. ''Just shut up!'' another huge guy said. ''Who are you to say'' Dean said getting into his face. ''Who are they?'' I whispered to Marije getting a little bit scared. That seemed to get the attention of the huge guys and they looked at me. I looked in the eyes of one of the men and he froze.

Hope you guys liked the story and I'd love to have some more reviews about this story and also about my new story! Hope you guys will read it!


End file.
